


【锤基】匿名爱人

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 师生, 网恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 76,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 白天讲师、夜间网文写手的Loki发现了一个秘密——他新聘的那位助理编辑，是他课上最没悟性的那名学生。





	1. Chapter 1

课上到一半的时候，放在桌上的手机忽然震动起来，恰逢教授切换幻灯片的间隙，从教室第一排传来的嗡鸣声格外引人注意，就像新换了纽扣电池的按摩棒在运作一样，吓得手机主人赶紧挂掉来电，然后尴尬地给该死的肇事者发短信解释他现在的处境。

本以为自己已经足够手快，然而Thor一抬头还是迎上了Laufeyson教授不满的目光。他咬咬牙在心里默默地诅咒好友Fandral这个月一个妞都泡不到。可那家伙就像与他心有灵犀一般，手机又适时震动起来。Thor手忙脚乱地把它拿到桌下，这场闹剧着实让他有些不好意思——或者说是教授的眼神让他不好意思。金发男人的脸一直红到了脖子根，小心地打量后发现教授已经继续在讲《一个陌生女人的来信》的内容概要，Thor这才镇定下来点开Fandral的短信。

——十二点Queen Mary不见不散。PS你居然真的在上Laufeyson的课，让我受到了惊吓！！

Thor好气又好笑地看着Fandral在末尾附上的惊恐表情，无奈地回复了OK，生怕再发生意外的他把手机关机后塞进背包，继续假装专心听教授讲课。

偌大的教室里没坐多少学生，因为作风独特的Laufeyson教授第一天就说明了他的要求——来上课的人绝不能分心做自己的事，当然也不能睡觉，否则就算缺勤一次，累积三次便直接挂科，相对苛刻的条件当即吓跑了一票凑热闹混学分的学生。就Thor所知“欧美近现代小说家作品赏析”成为年度热门选修课，仅仅因为任课教授年轻英俊，一口纯正的伦敦腔又低沉性感。尽管上课时学生来得不多，教授看起来也不是很在意，反正他总能一眼从他们的期末论文里判断出谁听过课而谁没有，同时学生的挂科率也不会影响到他的教学评级，所以他完全没必要为此困扰。何况每年选课时，他的课还是最大热门之一，学生多到需要给他分这么大间教室来上课。

Loki Laufeyson，文学院最年轻的讲师，比起叫他Laufeyson教授，Thor更喜欢在心里偷偷喊他Loki，而不是疏离地吐出“Professor Laufeyson”这几个生硬的音节。

站在投影幕布边上的黑发男人今天没有穿严肃的暗色西装，休闲夹克让他整个人的气质柔和许多。Loki手拿扩音器，有条不紊地勾勒出小说的线条脉络，企图把一个故事更加生动地呈现在学生面前。说真的，对于Thor这种体育神经发达的工科学生来说，听Loki独特的遣词造句绝对是一种折磨——除了他没有人会把口语说得这么绕口！Thor头疼地听着老师的解析，基本上每个单词他都懂，可他就是无法理解句与句之间的关系。

好吧，他承认，后面的女孩们好像听得比他都要明白，归根结底这也许不是Loki的问题，而是Thor对这些读物都太不熟悉了——没办法，谁让他每次在图书馆借阅书籍，翻开第一页就开始犯困呢？

最重要的是，要不是因为授课人是Loki，Thor也绝不会逼自己来上这种与他专业毫不关联、自己又不擅长的选修课——还是在选课当天千辛万苦掐秒抢来的名额。

“今天就上到这里。”

Laufeyson教授切到最后一张PPT，上面照例写着他的工作邮箱和办公室电话。明明已经看过不知道多少遍甚至可以倒背如流，Thor还是再瞟了一眼那串号码。他的目光不由自主地移到Loki的小臂上——男人将上课时无意挽起的袖子缓缓放下，夹克衫覆上那片略显苍白的皮肤。身后传来了脚步声，几个女生走上前去围住Loki，积极地开始问一些与课程相关的问题。

如果是以往，Thor会耐心地坐在这里等到Loki答疑完再离开，有时在这些无聊的问题中他偶尔会听到一些Loki的私人信息——比如上次他得知了Loki和几乎所有英国口音的人一样喜欢喝红茶——不过今天他与Fandral有约，Thor望了一眼教室墙上的钟发觉时间快到了，于是匆忙收拾好东西背起挎包，临走前不禁再看了一眼讲台上的人群，而Loki像是感应到了他的目光，抬起绿眼幽幽地看向他。两道目光在空气中交织，Thor第一次明目张胆地直视自己的老师，没有退缩，他的蓝眼睛里闪过一丝笑意，随后走出课室。

Queen Mary距离Thor所在的大学并不远，作为一个三年级的老鸟他早就十分熟悉校园附近的一切了。在吧台位置找到Fandral的时候他正眼神迷离地盯着美丽的酒保小姐，直到Thor走上前吸引了女人的目光，Fandral才注意到他的到来。

“现在还是白天，Fandral，你找我来不是就为了让我看你发情吧？”Thor笑着摇摇头，把背包甩到一边爽利地坐下。

“喔Thor，要不是我有求于你，我绝对要为你又坏了我的好事再敲诈你一顿晚餐。”Fandral扁扁嘴，将手边的高脚杯推到Thor面前，“我遇到了点麻烦……你知道我喜欢体验不同的工作，所以我总是到处兼职，然而我不小心犯了个错误……”

“挑重点说，Fandral，别这么啰嗦。”Thor揉了揉额头，觉得自己的思绪还没有从文学课上缓过来。

“简而言之就是我找的两份兼职时间重叠度太大，没办法同时应付，想来想去最好的解决办法就是把其中一份转让给我的一位好友，也就是最闲的你。”Fandral哭丧着脸，“我连合同都签了，你不能不帮我！很轻松的，一个线上兼职，只需要偶尔上网处理一下，绝对不会影响你去上Laufeyson的课。”

“这两者有什么关系。”Thor无奈地看着有点抓狂的Fandral，不过接下来他确实比较有空，如果工作强度不大，帮Fandral一把也不是什么问题，于是他又问道：“具体都要求做些什么？”

准备充分的Fandral立即从包里掏出了一份合同，“为期三个月，就是到本学期期末前结束的一份网络编辑工作——你看小说吗？就是那种网络连载的文学作品，有家比较大的网站正在招聘，我就投了简历，结果中了，联系我的人说我被安排给一个名为Shadow的招牌作家，不过听说他比较古怪，所以并不需要做专业编辑的工作，只要帮他审核一下稿子，时不时上网发布新章节之类的。喔，还有一条，如果他有工作之外的任务要差遣你，你可能得帮他一把。”

“这有什么好处？”Thor一时忽略了最后一句话。

“比一般工作高的工资！要不是我实在顾不过来，休想我把机会让给你。”Fandral瞪大眼睛盯着犹豫的Thor，咬咬牙说，“我再帮你带一个月的汉堡！”

“没问题，什么时候开始工作。”Thor喝了一口饮料，得逞地露出了微笑，拍了拍Fandral的肩头把他手中的合同抽过去看了一遍。的确没有什么不对劲的地方，除了工作全然陌生，而他的文学素养又为负以外，这看起来似乎的确是一份不错的工作，“你确定我能胜任？别忘了我去年在考试上拼错单词的事传遍了整个学院——”

回应他的是Fandral的森森白牙，他扯着夸张的讨好表情说：“你的学习能力最棒了！！这上面有Shadow的联系方式，有空你就可以加他的Skype开始工作了，就当是为你今年选修课的期末作业，学学作家怎么写文章，说不定能讨好你的教授——祝你这学期别被他痛批。”

Thor皱着眉头说：“好吧，你最好不要坑我，比较古怪的作者哈？”

“就是那种对自己文章很有想法又写得很好的作者而已，上头跟我说当他的编辑等于当他的小助理，比别的编辑责任小多了，你就知足吧！”Fandral使劲翻了个白眼，为了使Thor坚定信念，他又补充了一句，“那家伙比较擅长历史文学，你可以抽空去看看他的作品，我还在图书馆里看到过他的书哦。只要你愿意，我会去跟那边解释重签合同——我还是认识几个编辑部的人的。”

架不住Fandral这样费唇舌地劝说，还附赠了几个他泡妞时必备的眼神，Thor哭笑不得地点点头，最终还是答应了下来。

离开酒吧后Thor独自回到宿舍，大忙人Fandral和往常一样直接去了下一份兼职的工作场所。刚入学时候Thor申请了二人间宿舍，又遇上了Fandral这样一个整日忙碌基本不回来的室友，宿舍简直就是他一个人的小王国。

拂开桌上堆积的科学杂志（专业刊物），Thor打开电脑，开始搜索他将要负责的那个作者的相关资料。出乎意料的是，Shadow那家伙神秘得不得了，维基百科上除了他的已出版作品简介以外没有更多私人信息，就连他的性别好像也是大家揣测出来的。

这引起了Thor的兴趣，他顺势点开Shadow代表作的试阅界面——然而，刚看了开头他就变得烦躁起来。穿插着莎翁式诗词的历史向文学作品，间或带点意识流的写法，绝对不是他喜欢并且能看得懂的类型。Thor在中学时代借阅过《尤里西斯》，当然，他还没看几页，就讪讪地把书还给了图书馆，直到大学二年级前他也没选修过任何文学相关的课程，有些人天生就对文学和历史不感冒——而有些人，譬如Loki，就刚好是这两块领域的专家。

现在问题来了。Thor挠挠头发，他已经答应要帮Fandral这个忙，但如果是这种风格的小说，Thor觉得自己基本不可能完成校对任务……就在他犹豫不决的时候，Skype的提示音突然响起来，Thor吓了一跳，心下有了不好的预感，他把鼠标移动到右下角，咽了咽口水点开了那个来得特别及时的好友添加提示。

——Shadow请求添加您为好友。

Thor看着那个暗乎乎的头像，果然跟他取名字的风格如出一辙，叹了口气，看来Fandral已经把自己的ID号码交出去了，他不得不做这份工作……犹豫再三，Thor还是点击了同意。

还没一分钟，他就手忙脚乱起来。

**Shadow** **：你是受聘的那位助理？**

**Thunder** **：喔是的，很高兴认识你，你是那位我将要负责的著名作家吗？**

**Shadow** **：没错。**

**Thunder** **：如果可以的话，我想先了解一下我的具体工作。**

**Shadow** **：没什么特别的，你只需要帮我校对一下错别字就好了，其余我会自己把握。我的招聘信息写了要同城人士，以便我有需要的时候你可以及时出现，次数不会太多，有问题吗？**

**Shadow** **：这是我今天准备更新的文章，拿去修改吧。 **

Thor在电脑前目瞪口呆，天啊，这究竟是怎么回事？可还没等他弄明白Shadow的要求，聊天窗口已经出现了文件传输界面……

**Thunder** **：……呃，我没在合同上看过关于你刚才说的那个要求的具体款项，而且我还是个在校生，恐怕不是每天都有时间……**

**Shadow** **：人事部没另外跟你说明？这是我的每一任助理的例行工作。放心，我住在地铁可以到的地方，不会让你坐十几个小时的车到乡下去给我送咖啡的。常开着Skype** **吧。**

什么？送咖啡？Thor以为是自己近视了，不然他怎么会看到这么荒唐滑稽的要求。拜托，去一趟星巴克能有多难？他现在太想抓起手机告诉Fandral他不想干了，可合同书上那份高额报酬的确让人心动……而且Shadow说了，次数不会太多……Thor咬咬牙，决定先看一遍他的文章再做打算。

桌面上新出现的文档名为“Desire”，这是个令人浮想联翩的词语。Thor刚才没在Shadow的代表作中看到这个题目，可能是他的新文。Thor打开文档准备认真阅读Shadow的文章。

这篇小说的风格与他之前的完全不一样。刚看完第一行Thor就为自己没犯困找到了完美的理由，贴近生活的背景设定让他很快就进入了Shadow构造的世界，尽管Thor对他所描写的角色还没清晰的定位，不得不说他的文字就这样看来还是很舒服的，他耐心地看着，可越看越觉得不对劲起来。

Thor被下一段入目的文字刺得差点跳起来，他咽了咽口水，覆在鼠标滚轮上的手指一僵——

_“……托马斯被铐在床头，身上不着寸缕，丝质的睡袍被丢在床脚，修长的大腿大开着呈现在欧文眼前。他咬着牙，眼睛愤怒而湿润地瞪着始作俑者，而欧文正带着笑意看他，手里拿着一条软鞭，在托马斯警告的目光下毫不留情地往他那白皙的胸膛上打去。托马斯闷哼一声，胸前立即泛起红痕，因痛感而挺立的乳头被软鞭的前端扫过……_

_……托马斯咬着男人的肩头，在皮肉上留下几个印子，终于他还是哭叫出声，夹紧欧文精壮的腰部，央求对方将那粗大的阴茎入得再深一些……”_

Thor不知道自己是怎么看完这段描写男同性爱场面的文字的，一年之前他还没被Loki掰弯的时候也许还会觉得这内容诡异不适，可现在，他面红耳赤心跳如雷。头疼地再往下浏览了几段，发现这种限制级描写在后文只增不减，而且文字越发地直白露骨，开始的那段根本算不了什么，文章的走向完全脱离了他的预期，直接往NC21的分级奔去，在不堪入目的路上走得越来越远。

他按捺不住，当即掏出手机编辑了一条短信发给Fandral——你可没告诉我Shadow还写黄文！

按下发送键后Thor站起身来拉开窗帘，温暖舒适的阳光照进来，缓解了些许尴尬，手机震动起来，Thor知道是Fandral回复了他的简讯。

——别装处男了！你当初看成人电影的时候我就在你身后。伙计，这是情色文学，你就把它当成一篇普通的文章去处理，要是连这种程度你都受不了，《五十度灰》的编辑该怎么办？！

Thor咬牙切齿地想，Shadow的文章绝对比《五十度灰》要黄暴数十倍好吗……尽管在心里怒骂着好友，但Thor不得不承认Fandral说的挺有道理，想想他的另一位朋友Hogun当年为了完成他的市场营销作业，还亲自站在超市门口推销女性卫生用品将近一个月……相比之下，他只是在校对情色小说，好像也没那么糟糕了。

冷静之后Thor又从头看了一遍Shadow发给他的文段，尽他所能不要想歪、心平气和地给文章找茬，大约在半小时之后，他把文档发回给Shadow。看起来已经久等了的作家在第一时间按下了接收，不到半分钟，他就开始了新一轮的轰炸。

**Shadow** **：[** **图片]** **这个动词的时态用错了，你怎么没改出来？**

**Thunder** **：所以你自己知道怎么不改？！**

**Thunder** **：等等，这是一个测试吗？所以我没合格？**

**Shadow** **：完全零分。**

Thor觉得自己好像被耍了，如果Shadow对他心生不满，他是否能期待他这个不合格的编辑（实为助理）现在就被开除呢？Thor迟迟没有回复，而沉默的Shadow在五分钟后敲来了一段话。

**Shadow** **：算了，反正我原本就不指望你能改出多少，聊胜于无吧。补完前文可能有所助益，希望你明天能表现更佳，暂时没什么事了。另，如果有哪一段你看得特别兴奋，甚至是勃起了，可以告诉我。**

Skype上最后出现这样一句话，Shadow就跟鬼魅似的消失了，Thor再怎么说话都没有得到回应，他扶额揉着酸疼的太阳穴，心想不管是哪一段话都足够让他口干舌燥了——因为他脑子里出现了Loki的样子……那张干净英俊的脸颊，那双狡黠深邃的绿眼。


	2. Chapter 2

出于负责任的心态，Thor当晚便熬夜补全了《Desire》的前文。凌晨两点他躺在床上，脑子里充斥着情色的字眼和极具现场感的画面，翻来覆去，无法入睡——小说的主题是在探讨“性”这个敏感话题，所以出现那么多限制级篇章并不奇怪，然而Thor总觉得Shadow是故意把那些场面写得那么热辣的，这个念头让他十分矛盾：因为在Fandral的介绍下Thor已经先入为主地把Shadow与一般网文作者区别开来了，尽管这篇小说的风格与他之前的不太相像，Thor还是无法将《Desire》与普通的情色文学等同。

浑浑噩噩地过了一晚，早上起来发现睡裤上沾着白浊，忘记自己究竟梦到什么的Thor大窘，赶忙进浴室洗了个冷水澡压下清晨的欲念。今天他得去实验室一趟——读环境科学的人多多少少都会和实验打交道，去年他甚至还坐在实验室里研究了整整一天的水中沉淀物。

实验楼离宿舍区有一段距离，Thor到的时候里面已站着几位同院的女生，打过招呼他便走到房间的另一头取出自己的培养皿。可年轻的女孩们待在一起总是比较聒噪，Thor时不时就会被那边低低的惊叫声吸引注意。他站直身体伸长脖子瞥了一眼，看到那边的实验台上摆着一个曲形的玻璃瓶子，里面满是结晶物，煞是好看。

从她们的对话中，Thor得知这东西叫“天气预报瓶”，和他们学的内容有点沾边，但如果它能预测天气，那还需要气象台吗？Thor收回目光，觉得有些好笑，就又继续自己的研究了。

虽然从小到大都很有女生缘，但Thor的女性朋友其实并不多，毕竟他和女孩们的脑回路总不在一个平面上。忽然他就想起了Loki，老师似乎也是个不喜欢和异性相处的人，每次下课看到他被女学生们团团围住，脸上偶尔闪过一丝窘迫，Thor觉得他把脸部线条绷得紧紧的样子实在太可爱了。

然而要不是Loki被女学生缠怕了，Thor那次也不会有与他私下接触的机会。

<<< 

按照排列组合的算法，在偌大校园中，一个总选修生理心理健康课的学生与一个只开文学解析课的老师能相遇的几率并不大。要不是二年级下学期Thor在无课可选的情况下听从同学的建议修了一门据说特别空闲、考试也很好通过的文学课，后面必然不会发生这么多故事。

可惜，原来负责授课的老教授（Thor觉得他特别和蔼）才上了两周就因为学术研究需要出国了，接手课程的人就是教授的得意门生——文学院素有“恶名”的Loki Laufeyson。

那天他穿着白色的短袖衬衫，头发梳得一丝不苟，戴着一副金丝边眼镜，刚踏入教室就令坐在后排的Thor脑里跳出“斯文”一词。随后他把公文包一放，开始自我介绍，附带一长串与之前全然不同的课程要求，繁冗苛刻得让Thor当即傻眼，脑海中的第一印象——“斯文”立马加上了后缀“败类”。

和所有学生一样，Thor对特别难对付的老师不抱有任何好感。整个大二下他最怕见到的人就是Loki，最怕上的就是他的文学选修课，他甚至在背后给Loki取过恶劣的外号，并且跟自己的好友们四处抨击这门课到底有多惹人厌——当然，事出有因。

Thor一贯不会坐在前排，可他那高大的身材、耀眼的金发，不论在哪都很容易引起旁人的注意，所以当他企图在Loki的课上小憩时，小心眼的老师似乎掐准了他的入睡时间直接把他叫起来回答问题。Thor在半梦半醒间抬头看到Loki的脸近在咫尺，吓得他顿时清醒过来。

“你读了《威尼斯商人》有什么感想吗？”Thor不用看也知道全班人的目光都集中在他们身上，这是他第一次在大学课堂上出糗。额上渗出细密的汗珠，Thor也不知道自己回答了什么，教室里便突然爆发出哄笑声，就连Loki都冷冷地弯了弯嘴角，不再多说，踱步回到讲台上。

从那周起，Loki就开始时不时找Thor的麻烦。Thor被那些稀奇古怪的问题问烦了，有一次还是没忍住，当场对老师发了脾气。

“《奥赛罗》的故事主要表达……”

“这些东西有用吗？”Thor愤怒地打断了Loki的话，课室的气氛一下子变得尴尬起来，四周都静悄悄的。逞能后立即意识到自己犯了错的Thor羞愧地脸红起来，他望向Loki的眼中满是歉意——不论如何，他都不应该让一位老师这样下不来台。他以为Loki会更尖酸刻薄地讽刺回来，也做好了被回击的准备，心口像被热油烫过一样难受极了，可直到那堂课结束，Loki的脸色都没有变过，绿眼明亮，只是不再看向他。

隔天课上Thor依旧感到歉疚，而Loki就像没事人似的，该怎么找他麻烦就怎么找他麻烦，丝毫没有要额外打击报复的意思。这让Thor更不安了，他想找个机会跟Loki道歉，可他们这样远的师生关系私下也没有见面机会，怀揣着内疚的心情，Thor对Loki 的抵触感日益减少，逐渐习惯了Loki的随时提问，也不再跟朋友们说这个老师的坏话。

结课那日Loki认真回答完最后一波提问才收拾东西离开，Thor有事耽搁了一阵子，走在最后发现了一份遗落在讲台上的文件袋，他想那一定是Loki的。等了一学期总算找到机会跟对方道歉了，Thor兴冲冲地抓起袋子就往外跑，猜测Loki离去的方向，顺着安静的校道一路狂奔，却发现Loki正蹲在文学院楼旁的树边，不知道在做什么。

Thor屏住呼吸，蹑手蹑脚地藏到一边，好奇地盯着前方不远处Loki的一举一动。

令他意外的是，Loki居然正和一只小黑猫打得火热。

无论过了多久Thor都还记得那天Loki的模样。他很少穿得那么活泼，海军蓝衬衫搭配一条深色的牛仔裤，看起来就像是Thor的同龄人。Loki半蹲着，伸手摸了摸那不知道从哪窜出来的校园流浪猫，难得愿意亲近人的黑猫“喵喵”叫了几声，圆圆的脑袋亲昵地蹭过Loki的指尖，他从来没有这么柔和过，时不时摸摸对方的毛，而当他不小心瞥见Thor的身影时，脸上的温和一瞬间消失殆尽，取而代之的是尴尬和防备。活像只被踩到尾巴的黑豹，Loki当即站了起来，吓得Thor赶忙跑上前，讪讪地把文件袋递给老师证明自己不是在偷窥或者图谋不轨。

“……不要乱动我的东西。” Loki猛地收回手来，迅速地看了下袋子里，好在没有任何遗失，便又有些不满地瞪了Thor一眼。

他像在躲着什么，没等Thor回答就转身迅速走远，让留在原地的学生惊诧不已。

……好像，有点可爱？

Thor站在原地看着Loki离去的背影，好一会儿才回过神来，发现自己仍然没来得及道歉。

之后Thor花了很多心思在期末论文上，他选的书是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，痛下决心把原剧本浏览了一遍，在论文里简单探讨了戏剧情节，老老实实地写了自己的读后感然后提交给Loki。

学期结束他收到了一个差强人意的分数。假期里他再也没有见过Loki，可对方的身影一直在他心里挥之不去，他鬼使神差地又一次在选课系统里选择了Loki下学期开的课。

直到某天夜里他醒来，发现自己连梦里都是Loki，Thor才知道有什么在不经意间发生了变化。

当漫长的假期结束，他们又在课堂上相遇——Loki推推眼镜一如上学期那样，薄唇一张一合讲明他那些苛刻的课堂要求，惹得此前从未修读过他的课的学生们仰天长叹，Thor忍不住轻笑起来。

他一直都知道，横隔在他与Loki之间的远不止一间教室的距离。

对于Thor，Loki是他唯一喜欢上的同性；而对于Loki，Thor只是他千万学生中较为起眼的一个。

<<< 

Thor在实验室待到下午，赶去教学楼上了节专业课又回到宿舍，黄昏之后他心里隐隐有种Shadow会来找他的预感，果然刚打开电脑没多久，Skype就弹出了对话框，对方没有废话便直接丢来一份新的文稿。Thor瞪大眼睛一边咂舌Shadow的更新速度一边接收文件。

大概是想等他修完文稿再聊，又或者在马不停蹄地写新章，网络那头一直保持着安静。Thor耸耸肩，深吸了一口气让自己心平气和地面对他即将看到的一切，然后冷静地开始阅读Shadow的文字。

不得不说，在看完了前文后他觉得——Shadow越来越黄了。Thor对他的小说目前连载的网站和人气都做了一番了解，发现那个网站主打的小说类型与Shadow此篇相去甚远，但这一点都不影响《Desire》的热度，评论区里叫好声一片，而且评论数量比起他以前的小说有增无减，也许是因为文风转变让人更好懂了的缘故，Thor浏览了近十页的评论，其中还有人为了这篇文不打算出版而给作者写了一封很长的建议信，不过不知道Shadow有没有看过就是了。

今天的章节基本上都是在写性，Thor看到最后脸都发烫了。他耐心地修改了一些他认为有问题的地方，不敢再看那些露骨的词句，赶忙把文章回发给Shadow。

**Shadow** **：写得怎么样。**

**Thunder** **：挺好的！**

**Shadow** **：你在敷衍我。**

**Thunder** **：……挺露骨的。**

不知道为什么，隔着一个屏幕Thor都感觉自己仿佛看到了那位脾气古怪的作家一脸阴郁地坐在电脑前的神情，一种无形的压力让他不得不实话实说，但Shadow明显对他的评价非常满意，今天便没多刁难他，不一会儿又发回来一份新的文档，Thor正纳闷时只见对话框上出现了一串账号密码和一个网址，Shadow简单阐述了要Thor帮他更新的要求和自己大致的更新周期便下线了。

Thor按照网页的指示将新章节上传到网站上。五分钟后通知栏里就被新的评论挤满了，惊叹于Shadow读者群的庞大，同时Thor忍不住点开了那些评论逐条查阅。虽然只上任了不到三天，Thor看着那些好评便不由自主地为自己负责的作家高兴起来，他自己都没察觉嘴角咧开的弧度，笑眯眯地看完评论，一刷新又多出几条，他又一一看完……结果就进入了一个恶性循环，盯着页面不断等待、刷新评论直到夜深。

这是个坏现象。眼睛充血的Thor Odinson躺在床上失去意识前最后浮现在脑子里的念头就是自己绝不能比Shadow还要沉浸在读者的回复中。

等到凌晨一点他呼呼入睡时，放在边上的手机屏幕突然被Skype的聊天窗口点亮。

**Shadow** **：我要喝现磨咖啡，现在，立刻，马上。**

毫无疑问，第二天早上从一夜美梦中醒来准备去上Loki的课的Thor在看到这条隔夜信息时的表情如同吃了一块腐烂的火鸡肉。他揉揉眼睛反复看了好几遍才确认收到信息的时间的确是“01:10 AM”没错，Thor连脸都还没来得及洗就赶紧给下半夜了无音讯的Shadow回了信息。

凌晨一点，就算他那时候还醒着，他要上哪里去给Shadow弄现磨咖啡啊！Thor头疼得要命，没想到这家伙说会让自己给他买咖啡的事情是真的，如果他真的那么需要咖啡为什么不在家准备好咖啡豆和咖啡机而是迂回地让助理去买了再送到家里——Thor抓乱一头金发，骂了声脏话后急忙结束洗漱离开宿舍。

他一边往教学楼赶，一边还得应付震动着的手机。

**Shadow** **：我告诉过你，我需要你随叫随到。**

**Thunder** **：拜托伙计，我也说过我是在校学生，怎么可能在那个时间跑出去给你送咖啡。**

**Shadow** **：难道我白天就不用工作？**

**Thunder** **：嘿，你不能不讲道理。如果你真的需要咖啡来熬夜的话，我可以帮你网购咖啡机和咖啡豆。**

他发完这段话后快步走进教室，估计与Shadow还要纠缠一段时间，便不敢坐在第一排那么显眼的位置，可那之后Shadow再也没有回复过他。

上课铃响前一分钟，Laufeyson教授准时到达，他有条不紊地从公文包里拿出U盘拷出今天的课件。Thor习惯性地将他从头到脚打量了一遍，发现他眼睛下有明显的乌青，而且说话的声音也比较沙哑，整个人看起来有些倦怠。

Thor不禁有些心疼，看来Loki昨晚熬夜了。

……是为了备课吗？


	3. Chapter 3

上公选课对于Loki来说是一件再轻松不过的事，他只需要站在讲台上，重复他大学时候就已烂熟于心的种种文学知识，再适当添加一些可以让台下不同年级都能无障碍听懂的深入剖析，一堂课就结束了。这比起跟文学院的老头子们打交道或者跟上级讨要研究经费不知道要简单多少。

从年少起他就不是一个爱与人交流的孩子，倒不是说他的人际交往技能出了什么问题，而是Laufeyson家族自视甚高的基因在他身上发挥得淋漓尽致。比同龄人成熟太多的Loki总是用无言蔑视着周围的一切——好在他运气一直不错，没有因这不讨人喜欢的性格招惹上是非，毕竟女生们对长得出众又看似冷冰冰的男孩总是抱有特殊好感。

然而教师这个职业需要长期与学生沟通，没有人猜到Loki日后会留在大学任教，就连他自己也不知道这是否就是他想要的人生，不过至少他还算满意现在的生活。

下课铃响的时候其实他比学生们更雀跃。

Loki结束了今天的课程，意外地没人来问问题，他惬意而慢条斯理地收拾自己的东西，格外认真细致，生怕遗漏了什么——自从上次有个学生捡到并送回一个重要的文件袋，Loki对此就多留了一份心。那次可真是吓到他了，毕竟袋中装着自己写的小说提纲，万一丢了或被人窥看了后果可不堪设想。

Loki一想到那事就忍不住皱眉，还好Odinson一看就是个正直又单纯的家伙，简直就像电视剧里正义的化身。他很少记得自己学生的名字，但Thor Odinson绝对是难得让他记住全名的学生，这得归功于他那一身耀眼的光芒与迟钝的大脑形成的鲜明对比。

关于Thor，还有一件事让Loki印象深刻：从小到大，就连他那个烦人的父亲Laufey都没有当众凶过他，作为学生的Thor居然敢让他在课上下不来台。Loki当时很烦躁，一下子也被对方吼懵了，所以没及时做出正当反击，比如把这个坏学生赶出课室写检讨。他是个记仇的人，之后当然加倍报复了回来。

本以为被他摧残了一个学期，Thor这朵娇花会吓破胆，没想到新的学年Loki又在选课名单上看到了Thor的名字，这下他可算是完全记住了这个学生。

学期初Loki在无聊的时候扫了一眼打印出来的选课学生汇总表，一时昏头就打电话给教务处询问能不能把某个学生从选课系统中除名，毫无疑问，他被教务人员无情地拒绝了，后知后觉的Loki也发现自己做了件傻事。不过这学期Thor好像变了，Loki虽然不会特地去注意，但是偶尔他能感觉到Thor和以前不太一样。

从文学大楼出来Loki准备离开学校去搭地铁，他一边走一边拿出手机，发现有好几条未读信息，不用看他都知道是谁发来的，Loki扯了抹冷笑点开对话框。

**Thunder** **：嘿，你不能不讲道理。如果你真的需要咖啡来熬夜的话，我可以帮你网购咖啡机和咖啡豆。**

喔，这个天真又白痴的小助理，Loki忍不住翻了个白眼。他难道没钱买咖啡机和咖啡豆吗？深夜想喝的时候谁想亲自动手？当然是现成的最好了。虽然不知道那孩子住在哪里，但是他家门口的咖啡馆就是24小时营业的，所以这整件事依旧可以归罪于Thunder（Loki曾在电脑前狠狠嘲笑过这名字）不够尽心伺候他。上一任助理好像就是这样被他开掉的，可如果他现在把Thunder开除，高层又要说他难伺候了，Loki冷哼一声不得不放弃这个念头。

**Shadow** **：外面的比较好喝，自己动手很麻烦。**

Loki满意地看着自己拽拽的语气，在心里冷嘲小助理。

对于Shadow这个网络身份Loki很满意。早些年他还沉浸在历史文学的海洋中无法自拔，脑子里被各式各样的故事堆满，便干脆找了家网站注册账号开始写文，没想到被金宫文化出版社看中，帮他陆续出版了几本小说，现在也小有名气，当时出于生活需要，他就顺势和金宫文学网签了合约。

最近他想换个写作风格，现实的压力让他选择了一条很少人走的荆棘路，有读者说他试图创作出不一样的情色文学，但其实他只是觉得这类文字可以让他放松，仅此而已。至于主人公是同性恋这个问题，他也懒得解释更多。反正他自己的性取向就非同寻常，而且既然已经是敏感题材了，何不让它更敏感些？

Loki享受这种生活，所以他一直维持着写手的身份，同时小心翼翼地保护自己的隐私。毕竟大学教授写小黄文这种新闻一定能让他成功登上明天的娱乐八卦头条，Loki一点都不希望这种事发生。

上头的人因他此番转变大跌眼镜，经常负责他出版事宜的那位责任编辑还屡次三番劝他不要把时间浪费在这上面。Loki才不管那么多，他一早便没打算靠网络小说成名立万，而合约上的工作他在上半年里也完成了，没有人有权阻止他做自己想做的事。而后《Desire》给网站带来了新一波的读者用户，上头便渐渐噤声。

Loki等了半天都没等到助理的回复，路过橄榄球场时心想要不要再发句什么过去“问候”对方，忽然听到了橄榄球队训练的声音。他抬头望去，绿油油的草坪上几个高大健壮的男学生正撞在一起抢那颗小小的橄榄球，青年们的怒吼让Loki一愣。

他从小到大的爱好都是阅读，室外运动对于Loki来说陌生而又活力无限，看起来比他单调的文字生活要健康得多。

就在他驻足观看的时候，球场上的选手们争斗失控，橄榄球一下子飞了出来，直直朝场边站着的Loki飞去。他下意识地举起公文包挡住头部蹲下，等那颗球轰地落地，Loki才拿开了遮蔽物，一脸阴郁地看着远处的不速之“球”。

“呼——十分抱歉！”为了确认是否误伤旁人的训练队员连忙跑了过来。他一把摘下头盔，露出那张热气腾腾的脸，汗珠顺着他的额角往下滑，浸湿了他的金发，直到走近他才发现球场边站着的人是他的老师，一声惊呼，“啊……Laufeyson教授，你没事吧？”

Loki皱眉，缓缓站起身来。他可不知道Thor是橄榄球队的一员，那套看起来就是加大码的队服在他身上好像还有点显小——健壮的Thor倒的确很适合打橄榄球。

Loki清了清嗓子说：“没事，你们下次注意点。”

Thor挠了挠脑袋，英俊的面容被汗水一浸仿佛透出一股荷尔蒙的味道，他来不及整理自己，看到Loki第一时间就想起上学期的事，生怕又错失机会，Thor连忙说：“呃，一直没找到机会跟老师道歉，不知道你还记不记得那件事……上学期你在课上提问，我不应该那样回应的，很抱歉。”

挑了挑眉，Loki没想到他还记得。Thor说话时耳朵微红，不知道是热得还是怎么回事，让他觉得怪可爱的，Loki难得大方地摆了摆手示意对方没关系。想着这段插曲应该差不多要结束了，Loki便准备转身离开，结果Thor又一次叫住了他，让Loki不禁疑惑他还想说些什么。

Thor尴尬地抓了抓头发，像是要说什么又放弃了似的，脸皱成一团，最后他也只是说了一句“再见”。

Loki脸色平静地冲他挥手，转身往校门的方向继续走，却不知身后的Thor一直看着他，直到看不见为止。

回到球场时球队已经趁着主将不在结束了一轮争夺，Fandral坐在场边把自己从头盔中解放出来，一边喝水一边看着正在按手机的Thor走到他身边。

刚刚在私下与Loki说上了几句话Thor特别高兴，他便耐心地回复了那个刁难人的Shadow，说明如果下次时间允许他还是愿意过去给他的雇主送咖啡的，这样一来才平复了像王子一样难伺候的作家的情绪。

“你的球不会跟丘比特之箭一样射中了你未来的女朋友吧，不然你怎么会去那么久？”Fandral挤眉弄眼，笑着给Thor扔去一瓶水，“如果有了喜欢的人还是要好好把握。”

Thor无奈地坐到Fandral身边，鄙视好友那副语重心长的模样。转开瓶盖后猛地灌了好几口，见Fandral仍是一脸好奇不得不回答：“是喜欢的人，所以你能猜到我们的球刚才砸中了谁吗？”

因为Loki站的位置特别，所以场内队员很难看清他的容貌。不过听Thor这样一说，作为他的舍友兼好友的Fandral马上就反应过来，目瞪口呆以至于手中的水都洒到了腿上，他赶忙跳了起来，严肃地瞪着Thor说：“你别告诉我你真的喜欢那个Loki Laufeyson，先不说他把你掰弯了，他是你的老师——！而且他还是文学院的恶魔！Thor你疯了吗？喔，我真找不到更多词来骂你了。”

Thor看着Fandral气急忍不住笑出声来，“有那么可怕吗？我只是喜欢了一个人……他都不知道这件事，我也不可能告诉他。你的担心看起来有点多余。”

Fandral露出一副“我不想理你”的表情，他提起自己的头盔准备往更衣室去，可还没走几步他又退了回来，一脸认真地对Thor说：“听着，我知道追自己的老师相当难，但等你毕业他就不是你的老师了，所以某种意义上你们还是可行的，虽然几率比较小——我们院也不可能有机会上他的必修课，你的选修学分估计也快满了。在最后这个学期里，加油增强存在感吧。”作为朋友他只能说这么多了，Fandral拍了拍Thor的肩膀后悲壮地离开。

本身也不抱有过多期待，Thor自嘲地笑了笑。手机又一次适时地震动了起来——除了Loki，生活中还有很多事在等着他呢。

**Shadow** **：家里的鼠标坏了，帮我买个质量好点的无线鼠标送到以下地址，钱到时候转账给你。**

看着最新的留言，Thor知道自己得动作快点了，毕竟洗个澡换好衣服买鼠标再跑到Shadow家还是需要一点时间的——等等，Shadow家？Thor愣了一下，难道他会见到网络上神秘的Shadow？他咽了咽口水，为即将与自己负责的作家见面这事心跳加速。

他记得很清楚，维基百科上Shadow的私人资料一片空白，如果他一直有让助理给他送东西的习惯，而且那个地址的确精确到了门户，那么见过他本人的助理多少会泄露一些信息出去吧？……Thor疑惑地想了一路，买鼠标的时候脑子里甚至都在描摹Shadow的长相，他不是个喜欢窥探他人隐私的人，但对此还是存了几分好奇心。

两小时后，Thor拿着无线鼠标走出地铁。因为是第一次来这附近，估计以后造访的次数只增不减，他特地记清了路线，对着手机上的地图一路找到Shadow家去，同时在Skype上通知他自己快到了。

在心里Thor一直把Shadow认定为一个心理年龄刚成年，但因为文字成熟露骨所以现实中可能比他要大很多的男人。抱着这样的念头Thor来到Shadow家楼下，他再次核对了地址，确认这就是Shadow所在的公寓楼——他住在近乎顶层，看来等会还得坐电梯上去……Thor正这样想着，准备踏上台阶，就被一旁坐着的保安拦住了。

“这里禁止生人出入。”中年保卫大叔上下打量这位陌生的年轻人，看到他手上拿着东西便说，“要送东西放在我这里就好，让收货人下来拿。”

Thor知道有些高级公寓是有这样的规矩，难道这就是Shadow保护隐私的方式？

给Shadow发了条信息说自己不能上去让他下来拿，Thor便将无线鼠标放在了保卫室里。转身的时候略遗憾地望了身后的公寓一眼。


	4. Chapter 4

把马克杯放到桌上，Loki困倦地打了个呵欠，他又拿起杯子抿了口咖啡，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着电脑显示屏上的word文档，修长的手指时不时敲打键盘，发出有节奏的轻响。

在之后的一个小时里，他陷入了一种令人抓狂的死循环：敲出几个单词，将它们全部删除，然后再敲出几个单词，又全部删除。Loki看着文档中单调的空白陷入了烦躁，抓了抓还在滴水的黑发，思考着自己再去洗个澡能不能缓解没有思路的问题。他已经连续三天什么都写不出来了，Loki愤怒地拂开鼠标，这种状况虽然在之前连载别的文的时候常有发生，但从未降临到《Desire》身上。

都怪Laufey，要不是他那通该死的电话……Loki冷笑一声，额角突突地跳着，神经痛已经折磨了他好多天，暗示他应该早点入睡，可Loki反倒花了比往常更多的时间在工作与写文上。私生活的压力对工作影响还好，可一写文，思绪就如一团乱麻，加上他前期没有认真准备大纲，这下简直无从入手。

时间在写文、卡文、备课和上课中慢慢流逝。不知不觉，Loki和他的新助理已经渐渐熟络起来，比起之前几个浮躁得不行工作刚满一个月就哭着喊着要辞职的助理，Loki认为Thunder这个小伙子在各方面都挺优秀，虽然他们素未谋面，字里行间也偶尔能感觉到对方对他诸多要求的不满，但每次下楼Loki都还能如期收到他要的东西——光凭这点他就觉得应该让Thunder在合约期结束后续约。

Loki找出根铅笔，在草稿纸上随便写着小说的人物关系网。即使是“性”这种感情的强力推进物有时候也无法解决一些主人公内心深处的问题，Loki有点苦恼，他的感情经历并不丰富，之前写的小说因为不算是情感类读物，所以处理起来还算轻松，可现在他不得不正视小说的两位男主角要如何向对方表明心中的爱意这个大问题了。

可惜他身边没有熟识的朋友是Gay，不然他还可以问问旁人的感情史以供参考——事实上，Loki连朋友都没几个。

Skype的消息提示音忽然响了起来，Loki见闪烁着的是Thunder的头像便耐心地点开，没想到对方居然是来催更的……

**Thunder** **：呃，你最近还好吗？怎么一直没有新的篇章需要修改？评论区里的读者好像很想看下文。**

**Shadow** **：你无聊得只能看评论消遣了？写文是要看心情的好吗？**

Loki扁扁嘴，心想这家伙估计又把新增的评论全部看完了，给他账号密码可不是让他去后台看这些的——别以为他不知道，最近每次打开作家后台评论区里都是零通知，笑话，这怎么可能？一定是这家伙偷看了！他前段时间才警告过Thunder不要借帮他更文之名做别的事，没想到他仍旧死性不改。

**Thunder** **：好吧，看来你心情不好，想聊聊吗？**

**Shadow** **：……聊什么？**

**Thunder** **：随便，看你想聊什么。**

**Shadow** **：那就先跟我介绍一下你自己的感情史。**

**Thunder** **：……**

Loki好笑地看着Skype上静止了的聊天界面，觉得那个年轻爽朗的大男孩一定是被自己的发问窘到了才沉默了那么久。Loki咬着嘴唇，无来由地高兴起来，凑近电脑——逼迫小年轻自曝感情经历比他想象中要有趣多了。

**Shadow** **：有没有喜欢的人？老实回答也许我会考虑给你点小费。**

**Thunder** **：合同上没说工作期间还有义务透露个人隐私啊？！**

**Shadow** **：你说不说？**

**Thunder** **：好吧，就算有那又怎样？**

**Shadow** **：热恋中还是暗恋中？你怎么追她的？**

**Thunder** **：……**

**Thunder** **：真的要聊这么敏感的话题？**

**Shadow** **：刚才有人问我“看你想聊什么”[** **截图]** **。你就当自己是在启发一个大作家的写作灵感吧。**

**Thunder** **：……OK** **，呃，其实我不知道那算不算喜欢。**

**Shadow** **：让我猜猜，你是学生，对方应该是与你同级或者低年级的女生吧？**

**Thunder** **：都不是，他比我大。**

**Shadow** **：他？我知道了，就像欧文喜欢托马斯那样。那个人知道吗？**

**Thunder** **：不知道。还有，你用的类比不对，我们没有过任何亲密的肢体接触。**

**Shadow** **：这个不重要。你为什么不告诉他？**

**Thunder** **：……**

**Shadow** **：喔，你不敢。**

世界上的感情有千万种，热烈的人恨不得把自己的爱意完全传达给对方，与之相反的另一种人就是什么都不愿说出来。然而隔着网络，你不认识我，我不认识你，人的胆子总会变大，不论平日敢说的还是不敢说的，顶着未知的面具他都能更勇敢地吐露。

Loki并不认为自己是个好的倾诉对象，但今天他的确对助理口中的一切感兴趣，难以想象开朗的Thunder也有不敢直言的时候，也许“爱”这种神秘的情感真的会使人改变。

他写过很多涉及感情的故事，难免会在Thunder身上看到自己笔下人物的影子，回忆着当时自己是怎么揣测角色心意的，Loki慢慢地回复Thunder。

**Shadow** **：多跟对方接触，你才可能会有机会。**

对了，可以写点欧文和托马斯的日常生活……Loki脑里闪过几个场景画面，感觉心里终于不再那么烦闷，跟Thunder道别后便打起精神重新点开空白的文档。

<<< 

“话说我穿这套怎么样？”Fandral站在成衣店里的落地镜前认真地询问Thor的意见。

一边刷推特，Thor一边趁空抬头胡乱地扫了一眼回答：“非常帅气，兄弟。”虽然是他亲口答应要陪Fandral买衣服，但真的来了以后他又开始走神——该死，谁让他今天课上犯了那么低级的错误。

人精Fandral当然看出了Thor的不对劲。他走到Thor身边强迫好友的目光落在自己身上，“你可以一边告诉我你的伤心事，一边给我挑挑到底哪件比较合适。我可不希望因为自己的穿着不当搞砸了学生会明天的活动。”

“OK，我错了。”Thor举手投降，仔细打量了一下Fandral的着装，“嗯……你应该穿得更正式点。拜托，我没有陪人买衣服的经历，你随便找个女生都比我靠谱。”他拉了拉身上的深色风衣，对着镜子里的好友翻了个白眼。

试了几套衣服并结合Thor的意见，Fandral也大概知道自己要买哪件了。他直接把自己看中的拿到前台，刷卡拿货一气呵成。

“你还要买什么吗？”Thor倒没有主动提起自己的事，善意地提醒好友，果然对方突然想起自己还有配饰没买，便指着卖领带的地方，两人一同过去。

“说吧，看在你陪我来买东西的份上。” Fandral捶了捶Thor的肩膀，“Laufeyson教授记得你的名字了吗？”他猜，Thor的烦心事肯定与Loki相关。

Thor点点头，“这个他还是知道的，你记不记得上学期我跟你说过好多遍他一直找我麻烦？要不是你和……要不是你之前要我跟他多接触，我才不会……”他咬着舌头，差一点就说了Shadow的名字。

“你犯蠢了？快说出来让我高兴高兴。”Fandral笑嘻嘻地说，摸了摸胡渣，第一次对Thor的情事这么好奇。

Thor叹了口气，开始简要地复述当天早上的事。

“为了能让你们相对轻松通过期末考核，可能要做几次平时作业，以此减轻期末论文分的比重。为了方便收发作业，我想在班上征集一名课代表，有意愿的近期可以找我自荐。”

新的一周，Loki上完课后突然这么说，难免引起了台下一阵小骚动，Thor的视线从手机屏幕移到了Loki身上，他没听清老师前面说的是什么，但后半句提及的课代表让Thor为之一振——Shadow和Fandral都劝他要与Loki多接触，这当然是一个大好机会，但他的成绩一般，又曾当堂跟教授顶过嘴……Loki如果有其他选择，应该是不会选他的。

等会下课了到底要不要去跟Loki说一下？Thor急死了，这几天一直在骚扰他的Shadow现在又不在线，他发了好几句留言过去，那个灰暗的小头像就是不肯亮起来，Thor挫败地坐在教室里，眼见着Loki都要收拾东西走了，他咬咬牙，决定不等Shadow的回复建议，直接冲上去打算在Loki面前增加一下存在感。

大概很少有男学生来问他问题，Loki的表情很是微妙。他挑了挑眉，看着脸色尴尬的Thor凑到他面前，装出一副好学的样子期期艾艾地开口：“Laufeyson教授，我想问你一个和本学期课程不是特别相关的问题。”

“问吧，我听着呢。”Loki饶有兴致地笑着看他。

Thor在教授认真但不乏好奇的目光下犹豫了一会儿，打消了马上就提课代表相关事宜的念头，不得不硬着头皮说：“您觉得我去年的那篇期末论文怎么样？就是那篇写《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的。”说完他甚至不敢再看Loki，该死，他就不应该这么冲动跑上来的……

Loki努力回忆了一下，不过他看过的论文太多，最后也只能一脸迷茫地让Thor重述一下他文章的大致内容。而已经骑虎难下的学生只好把他那篇文章的主旨磕磕绊绊地复述了一遍，听到后来Loki的表情越来越微妙，Thor也就干脆噤声，小声问道：“教授你觉得怎么样？”

“我的想法在去年给你的论文评分里已经体现得很清楚了，怎么，你希望我当面再批评你一次？”

Thor就知道他不该上去的，直到现在他一想起当时尴尬的情景就觉得心情低落，问出那个傻问题一定是他今年做出最错误的决定。

“呃，我觉得还好。”Fandral安慰着说，“至少你跟他说上话了不是吗？看看，你原来还觉得成功率太小，两个人之间的隔阂又大……”

“嘘！”他们刚走到卖领带的专柜附近，Thor就发现了一个熟悉的身影，连忙打断Fandral的话，多看了几眼确认那边正在选领带的人就是Loki，拉着Fandral衣摆的手一僵，可Fandral立即扯着他走上前，而且毫不犹豫地把Thor撇在了领带区，自己跑去看袖扣了。

Thor在心里叫苦不迭，可这时Loki已经转头望了过来，大约是没想到他们会在课外相遇，Loki一愣，Thor作为学生只能主动上前去打招呼，点了点头后Loki似乎没有要攀谈的意思，继续选着领带。原本就只是来陪Fandral选购的，现在Thor完全不知道自己该做什么才好，他也假装在看领带，刻意忽略Loki在一旁这个事实，可是不管看到哪一条领带，他脑海中的第一反应都是是否适合Loki。

“你觉得哪条好看？”独身一人的Loki拿起两条不同颜色的领带递到Thor面前，丝毫不介意询问的对象只是自己的一个学生，嘴角噙着笑，看着金发大个子抬头缓缓对上他的眼睛。

“墨绿色条纹这条好看，与你的眼睛相衬。”Thor有些结巴，嗓音都变得不自然了许多，不过Loki根本没发现。他得到了答案后便转过身去对着镜子比划了一下，考虑着是否要买下来。

Thor喜欢他认真的表情，在身后看得无比入神，过了一会儿Loki将Thor选的那条领带递给店员，包装起来付好钱后对Thor微微一笑，“比起写论文，我觉得你更会挑领带。”Loki狡黠地眨眨眼，提起袋子离开专柜，看起来心情相当愉快。


	5. Chapter 5

Thor赖在自己房间里，比宿舍宽敞许多的床躺起来特别舒服。在本地上大学的好处就是随时可以回家。每当他回家，Frigga总是会把晚餐准备得格外丰盛。

他随意翻看着杂志，电脑自动播放着他喜欢的流行音乐。房间的设计简洁而不失活泼，书桌上放着几个哥特式建筑的迷你模型。上大学以前Thor对建筑特别感兴趣，还为此学过一段时间的美术。

躺久了难免觉得无聊，他从床上一跃而起把杂志放在一边，坐到电脑前打开金宫文学网，查看首页上本月文章积分排名前十的小说榜单。Thor记得他昨天还是前天看的时候Shadow的文还高居榜首，怎么今天一下子滑落了那么多位？这有点奇怪，难道Shadow更新了什么毁三观的内容导致读者全都给他打负分了？

Thor点进正在连载的小说界面，跳转至新更章节——虽然身为负责修改文稿及协助更新的助理，但Shadow偶尔也会在已发章节里再修改些内容。

他盯着熟悉的文字，把新更章节又看了一遍，完全没有找到不妥的内容，除了性爱描写篇幅略长——但是“性”一直是这篇文的卖点。懒得继续琢磨，他直接点进评论区，发现里头涌出了一大堆负分评论，大多都是在指责抨击Shadow，用词既下流又粗俗。Thor惊讶了，负面评论数量激增，难怪把《Desire》从热文榜上扯下了那么多位。

Thor忍不住不断往下翻，因为这篇文的题材敏感，很容易引起卫道士们的抨击，不入流的字眼一个接着一个映入眼帘，看得Thor最后生气地关掉网站，并发誓短时期内再也不去看那些令人郁闷的评论了。

窗外是Frigga精心打理的花园，前院的大树从他们搬过来起就在，这几年长得越来越苍翠，转头看着那片绿荫，Thor也渐渐平复下来。

与Shadow相处了一段时间Thor也清楚他的脾气，刁钻、难伺候、才华无限、偶尔风趣，他简直是个矛盾综合体，既不宽容也不会过分刻薄。Thor不是作者都被那些词句刺得气愤不已，那个喜欢偷偷翻评论的Shadow不知道会气成什么样？

Thor踌躇踟蹰了一会儿，最终还是打开了Skype。

**Thunder** **：你今天有没有上文学网？**

**Shadow** **：怎么？**

**Thunder** **：没上就好。**

**Shadow** **：我当然上去了，我还在想要不要更新呢。**

**Thunder** **：……**

撑着下巴惊讶地对着电脑屏幕，Thor还真没想到Shadow刚好在线，而且回复速度快如闪电。

Thor陷入无言，他不知道要怎么开口说那件事才好，而就目前看来Shadow没有一点异状，平静得令人难以相信。

**Shadow** **：对了，给你看个东西。[** **截图]**

**Shadow** **：什么叫做“这篇文的情节狗血，完全是为肉而肉，跟那种下三滥的小黄文一点区别都没有，读者都是傻逼。”？我的文笔有那么低下吗，呵。**

**Thunder** **：我正想跟你说这个事……你都知道了？**

**Shadow** **：我为什么会不知道？如果没记错的话这是对我的文的评论吧？**

**Thunder** **：我不是这个意思，那些评论太恶意了，完全就是为了拉低小说评分，不知道他们哪里找来那么多人。**

**Shadow** **：这很正常。你先回答我刚才的问题：《Desire** **》和那些街边没品黄色小说一样吗？**

**Thunder** **：当然不会！你写的故事情节还是挺精彩的。**

这倒是实话，Shadow对性爱描写虽然露骨，但人物刻画得非常立体，情节推进的节奏也很好，两位主角之间的关系进展描写得更是动人。

**Shadow** **：那些骂我的人也不换点新词，说实话，来来回回都是那几个单词我都听腻了，还不如我帮他们起稿。**

**Shadow** **：我严重怀疑他们的平均学历水平。**

**Thunder** **：等等，所以这事不是第一次了吗？**

**Shadow** **：喔，有人喜欢当然有人厌恶，基本上我每次发新文这个小团伙都会来捣蛋，不过不影响什么，我已经习惯了。**

**Thunder** **：所以你不生气？**

**Shadow** **：我为什么要生气？他们骂我是他们的事，我闲着无聊看看是他们的荣幸。**

**Thunder** **：……你没想过要跟网站管理员反馈一下？《Desire** **》在首页榜单上的排位可因此滑落了不少。**

**Shadow** **：没兴趣，反正管理员发现了就会清除，没发现也不影响，我的读者总会把积分刷回来的。大文学网站上作者、读者相互对付的事太多，反正现在是网站求我签约写文，我有钱挣就好了。**

**Thunder** **：……**

不像他的作家那么淡定，Thor还是觉得这事搅得他心乱如麻。Shadow是个棱角分明的人，难得他不介意，但Thor就是不高兴，他有种自己家的东西被人吐了唾沫的感觉，思来想去按捺不下这口气，忍不住打开网站注册了一个新账户，在那些谩骂后面跟评几句发泄了自己现在的心声才算有点解气。

Thor烦躁地揉着头发，如果他对着镜子，就会知道自己的眼睛里写满了愤懑，眉毛都皱在了一起。最气愤的是当事人居然一点都不生气！甚至还在跟他聊别的事，仿佛在网上被骂的人不是他一样。

**Shadow** **：作为编辑，你有义务给我提供意见，新章是要继续写性还是要写点剧情？**

**Thunder** **：我不知道，我只是个助理。**

**Shadow** **：那你和你上次说的那个暗恋对象有没有新进展？**

**Thunder** **：没有。**

或许是察觉到了他语气不善，Shadow知趣地（或者是生气了）不再继续问他。Thor烦躁地把桌上的草稿纸揉成一团丢到了垃圾筐里。

就在这时，楼下传来了Frigga喊他下楼用餐的声音，Thor关掉电脑，到浴室洗了把脸连忙下楼去。

Frigga为晚餐准备了鲜嫩的牛排，Thor一看见妈妈就暂时忘记了不开心的一切，他走过去亲热地亲吻母亲的脸颊，帮她把餐具拿出来一一摆好。Odin坐在长沙发上看今天的报纸，这时Thor忽然想起金宫文学网这个名字好像在给Loki当助理前他就在哪里听过。

“父亲，阿斯加德旗下是不是有个金宫文学网？”

闻言，集团董事长Odin把报纸放下回忆着点了点头，用目光询问Thor发生了什么事。

Thor皱着脸，思考了一会儿认真地说：“呃，我最近帮Fandral做了一份兼职工作，是给那个文学网的一位签约作家当助理，之前也没接触过这块，现在想了解一下网站运营的相关内容。”他撒了点谎，目光躲闪地看向落地窗外。

Odin没注意到儿子的不对劲，喝了口红茶说：“有什么不懂的可以问Heimdallr，文化类的项目都是他在管。”

Heimdallr是看着他从小长大的叔叔， Thor心想，等会他就告诉Heimdallr，让他通知文学网的管理员把Shadow的文下面的恶意评论全部删除。终于找到了解决办法，Thor的心情不禁愉快起来。

Frigga不知道他们在聊什么，招呼两父子赶紧过来用餐。

期间Odin突然问起Thor怎么有兴趣开始参与家族企业的事务，Thor揉揉脑袋只好把代Fandral做兼职的原因简单说了一遍，还好Odin没有继续追问他负责的到底是哪个作家……

Thor偷偷抹了一把汗低下头来专心吃晚饭，一点不希望父亲知道Shadow是谁——被Odin得知他负责的作家最近在专攻情色文学，这冲击力应该比他八岁看《花花公子》的杀伤力来得只高不低。

“……集团近年在筹备开发环境资源类的项目，与你的专业对口，你以后可以来参与这块业务。”Odin在用餐结束后看着还在吃意面的Thor颇有深意地说。

Thor尴尬地笑了两声，不敢去看父亲的眼睛。

——老天，他当初就是为了不接触阿斯加德的一切才跑去读环境科学，现在倒好，老爸开始参与资源开发了。

晚饭后Thor掏出手机给Heimdallr打了个电话，礼貌地说明了自己的请求，还好Heimdallr无心深究，听了Thor的话便答应让人着手处理。

他在楼下陪Frigga看了一小时电视剧，妈妈一如既往地时不时套问他是否有了女朋友，Thor被这个话题弄得神经紧绷，一个身高六英尺多的大男孩几乎得利用撒娇才逃过一劫。

等他重新回到房间里用手机登录文学网，管理员办事的速度相当快，Shadow的文章已经再次回到了榜单前列，看来那些令人不愉快的言论应该全部被清除了。Thor满意地躺在床上笑出声来，尽管他不打算把事情的原委告诉Shadow，但他还是急切地想让对方知道这个好消息。

**Thunder** **：嘿，你看到了嘛，管理员把所有抨击你的恶意言论都删了。**

**Shadow** **：看到了。**

**Thunder** **：我真为你高兴！**

**Shadow** **：嗯。**

**Thunder** **：你怎么好像没什么反应啊，这不是件好事吗？**

**Shadow** **：我并不在乎。**

**Thunder** **：好吧……你刚刚不是在问我进展嘛？其实也没什么进展，就是前几天私下又跟他接触了一番，在卖场碰见的，他在选购领带，我给了他点建议。**

**Shadow** **：现在愿意说了？**

**Thunder** **：……**

Thor又开始头疼了，这家伙的脑回路真是跟一般人不一样，明明面对大事的时候心态成熟，可他居然就能死抠着小事不放，Thor面对屏幕无奈地笑，他真是服了。

不论如何他还是得安抚作家的情绪。

**Thunder** **：我们私下很少见面，所以偶尔碰见一次并不算什么大进展。**

**Shadow** **：难道不是因为很少见面，所以难得遇见了才算是进展吗？**

**Thunder** **：OK** **……我说不过你。**

**Shadow** **：买领带是很平常的事，你不至于高兴成那样吧。**

**Thunder** **：都说了我们私下很少见面了。**

**Shadow** **：好吧，春心萌动的少年，接下来你打算怎么办。**

**Thunder** **：上次也是偶遇，还能怎么办？反正我们在一起的可能性太小了，你还是在别人身上寻找写作灵感吧。**

对方忽然沉默了，Thor捏着手机不知道他在思考什么，只好也安静下来。Shadow有时候很爱没话找话，有时候又忽然不理不睬，Thor依然捉摸不透他的脾气，因为看不见对方，他不知道那是Shadow生气了还是在想着应该怎么回复，又或者只是暂时离开电脑边去做别的事了。

然而能帮到Shadow，Thor还是高兴的，尽管他没有这个责任和义务，但作为Shadow的助理，想帮自己的雇主说话也很正常嘛。

**Shadow** **：对了，以后不要注册新账号跑到评论区里跟帖回击那些人。**

**Thunder** **：……？！你怎么知道那是我？**

**Shadow** **：喔，还真是你啊。**

**Thunder** **：所以你刚才是在试探？！**

**Shadow** **：[** **截图]** **昵称：Mjolnir** **，你是北欧神话的爱好者？那评论的语气跟你平常说话一模一样，像只大型犬在护食，猜一猜就知道了。**

**Thunder** **：……**

Thor哭笑不得，真恨不得给这家伙一拳，拜托，这明明是在帮他好吗？这种别扭得要死的性子，还真不知道他到底是怎么活到现在的。

想着想着，他的脑海中模模糊糊地出现了另一个人影，骄傲的眉眼，挺拔的身躯，看起来精明又有点阴郁。


	6. Chapter 6

“我的课代可不是那么好当的，你确定你可以胜任？”Loki看着他的学生，脸上露出一丝难以察觉的嘲讽。

老实说，目前来报名课代表的大多都是女生，Loki当然知道女孩们的目的，为保自己日后耳根清静，Loki只能把她们全部剔除，零星几个男生里太丑的他又不想要，选来选去最后只剩下Thor，他有点意外，没想到会在不同场合屡次三番地遇见这个学生，现在Loki想不记住他都不行了。

没有深思过Thor对他的态度为什么会发生一百八十度大转变，这种小事在Loki看来全都可以归功于他的个人魅力。面对一个看起来对文学有热情却先天不足的学生，Loki是难得同情并想帮他一把的——看在Thor这么努力的份上，还跟他讨论起上学期的论文，Loki要是不给他个机会好像也太狠心了。

“你不是说只要收发作业吗？”Thor摸了摸鼻子，站在台阶下看着讲台边上的Loki。

“喔，可能有时候你还要帮我整理作业、登记分数，万一学生需要反应什么问题，也需要通过你。”Loki 随口说道，拿起一沓纸跟Thor比划了一下一般作业的厚度，他的确是在为难人，但说得并非全无道理。

Thor愣了一下，随即蓝眼睛里闪过笑意，他看起来十分坚定，没有被Loki所说的吓退，“没有问题，Laufeyson教授。”

他一字一顿，Loki从未被一个男学生这样盯着看过，咳嗽一声尴尬地说：“那就是你了，Thor Odinson，好好表现，别让我失望。”

“当然。”Thor靠着讲台，第一次距离Loki这么近。他能想象自己现在的表情一定有点傻，但他忍不住，因为没想到Loki会在那么多人中选择他。

目送对方离开的背影，Thor在原地又傻站了一会儿，才猛地想起自己等会还有课。

当Thor急匆匆赶到下一节课上课的教室时，气象学教授已经开始讲课了。他本想从后门偷偷溜进去，无奈被人上锁了。Thor一边咒骂着锁门的人，一边灰头土脸地从前门走进课室，全班的目光瞬间都集中到了他身上。这堂课的教授最讨厌学生上课迟到，他甚至还中止授课严厉地瞪了Thor一会儿，直到把学生逼得无地自容才继续教学。

Fandral给他留了位置。刚成为全班的焦点，Thor十分庆幸好友今天选的是中间靠后的座位，他稍稍解释了下自己迟到的理由，在Fandral仿佛吞了鸭蛋的表情下恹恹地翻开课本。

还沉浸在刚才与Loki的交谈中，某人撑着下巴假意盯着书本，嘴角不自觉上扬。

五分钟后Fandral总算看不下去了，悄悄凑过去在他耳边说：“你的书拿反了。”

Thor尴尬地回神，准备好好听一会儿老头子的课。

单调的声线和枯燥的PPT内容令人昏昏欲睡，同样是他不感兴趣的课堂内容，Thor不知道为什么自己就是更喜欢Loki，也许对方的好样貌占了优势，也许是他心有偏袒。虽然从始至终都不对这份感情抱有过高期望，但和Shadow交流得多了，作家爱幻想的浪漫天性也传染到了他身上。每天与Loki多接近一点，Thor竟觉得某一天——或许等他毕业了——他可以对Loki表白，两个人也有可能在一起。

然而他们是同性，希望又渺茫了不少，毕竟你不能保证你喜欢上的一周都见不了几次面的教授也刚好喜欢男人……

Thor的思绪正混乱着，猛地手机震动起来，他看到熟悉的名字，连忙切换界面回复对方。

**Shadow** **：我上次发你的新章你还留着吧，我不小心删掉了，你回来发我一份。PS** **不许说删了，删了也得找回来。**

**Thunder** **：你对什么人都这样蛮横吗……**

**Shadow** **：可能只虐待助理。**

**Thunder** **：等着，我回去找找，现在在上课。**

**Shadow** **：你喜欢的那个他有没有坐在你身边。**

**Thunder** **：当然没有！**

Thor不知道Shadow为什么会这么关注自己的感情问题，更不知道对方一直误以为他喜欢的是高年级的男生。忽然想起Loki复杂的课代要求，Thor想他还是有必要跟Shadow提一下这件事的。

**Thunder** **：对了，我最近得处理一些其他工作，有时候可能无法随叫随到了。**

**Shadow** **：什么？你在开玩笑吗？还是在威胁我给你加工资？**

**Thunder** **：……是他要求的，所以我必须照办。不过我想应该不会很忙，你先别担心。**

**Shadow** **：当初是谁答应我可以随叫随到的？**

**Thunder** **：我又没说不做你的助理了……不过合约期快过一半了，如果你真的需要空闲时间更充足的助理，我建议你最好找个新的。**

**Shadow** **：你还不想干了？**

**Thunder** **：……我不是这个意思。**

**Shadow** **：你要是敢为了你的小情人不好好做助理这份工作，我会去投诉你的。**

Shadow居然这么别扭……Thor内心惊骇，明明他不是这个意思，这家伙的理解能力怎么差到把句子曲解成这样呢？他可是在好心建议！

**Thunder** **：他不是我的小情人，而且我也没说不愿意做助理工作。晚上我当然都有空，但我怕白天你要我去送东西的时候我刚好有事，那你不是又要不高兴了？**

**Shadow** **：给我解释一下，“又要不高兴”是什么意思。**

**Thunder** **：……回到正题，反正只要你不开除我，我还是会继续好好工作的。**

**Shadow** **：为了恋爱放弃薪水可不是个明智的选择，小妞，爱情和面包还是面包更稳妥。**

**Thunder** **：虽然感觉你误会了什么，但我还是闭嘴吧。**

“咳咳！Odinson先生，你可以回答一下我刚才的问题吗？”老教授突然点到了台下那个一直盯着桌子下方一看就是在玩手机的学生。

Thor反射性地站起身来，看着PPT上的课堂习题他尴尬地眨了眨眼，在心里暗叫不好，他还没自习到这一章呢！慌忙用脚踢了踢Fandral，对方小声地给他提示答案，可Thor根本听不清楚，只能自己瞎扯一通——明明不会，却给了教授一个看似很高深实际与题目毫不相关的回答。

教授听后黑着脸让Thor坐下，默默把这位学生拉入了黑名单。

“你胆子越来越大了，敢在他的课上聊天。”Fandral悻悻地趴在厚厚的书上对Thor低声说。

Thor心想，要不是你把兼职工作推给我，我也不至于被缠着要上课聊天，好吧，虽然不否认他挺乐在其中的，Shadow是个有趣的人。

**Shadow** **：人呢。**

**Thunder** **：我刚被教授提问了：-** **（**

**Shadow** **：没回答出来？**

**Thunder** **：是的，很凶的一个老头子。**

**Shadow** **：好好上课去，别跟我撒娇。**

Thor不置可否地偷笑出声，Fandral实在受不了他，揉着太阳穴在桌下踹了他一脚，“老天，你不会是在跟Laufeyson教授聊天吧？”

“嘿，我在跟差点成了你雇主的人聊工作呢。”Thor红着脸回应。

<<< 

Loki的课一周只有两次，然而就如他所说，课代表并不是那么好当的，Thor怀疑他是不是连文学院专业课的作业都偷偷移交给他了，不然他怎么会在Loki的办公室里看到那么多的论文。

他被人以一通邮件传召来帮教授整理作业，之前从没来过文学大楼，Thor找了好久才找到Loki邮件里说的那间办公室，他一推门发现里头坐着几个学生和教员，他们一起抬眼看他，Thor说明来意便赶紧走进挂着Loki Laufeyson牌子的隔间。

Thor一进门，就知道Loki为什么会专程叫他来一趟了。那个放着作业的大箱子里堆着无数纸张，乱得就像直接丢进去似的。Thor头疼地看着那一箱作业，叹了口气然后开始整理。

没有人会带那么大一个箱子到课室里收作业，Thor怀疑这是Loki后来打乱的。

机械工作了大约一小时后Thor终于倦了，他干脆坐在地上歇息。喘了几口气平复下来后不由自主地打量起Loki平日的办公环境。桌上除了笔筒和电脑别无他物，一旁的书柜里倒是锁满了书籍，这里少有私人物品，看起来Loki也不常待在办公室，又或者是他天生缺乏安全感，不喜欢把东西留在学校。

Thor掏出手机，刚想给Fandral发条简讯让他中午给自己打包份快餐回宿舍，没想到Shadow却在这个时候发来了消息。

**Shadow** **：我中午没法出门吃饭，你随便帮我打包一份快餐送过来。**

**Thunder** **：怎么了？我现在有事没法过去，你公寓附近有挺多餐馆啊。**

**Shadow** **：别废话，快点过来。**

**Thunder** **：抱歉，这次真的走不开，我在做事。你有没有什么朋友能帮你带饭？或者你自己打电话叫份外卖披萨？**

**Shadow** **：不，你最好快点过来，不然我要扣工资了。**

**Thunder** **：不行，今天真的没办法，我必须得做完手上的事。**

**Thunder** **：嘿，还在吗？你下楼出门马上就可以看见餐馆了，我下次再请你吃午饭，抱歉啦。**

从这里到Shadow家送完餐再回来也要一个多小时了，他刚把作业整理到一半，Loki的办公室还乱着，现在离开万一等会Loki来了看到这副场景他就完了，虽然很想帮助Shadow，但他毕竟不是外卖送餐员，而且出门吃个饭是多么简单的事啊，他不至于这么懒吧？Thor腹诽完后又继续手上的工作。

不过他还是放心不下Shadow，于是决定不吃午饭加快结束整理工作，然后去Shadow家看看他有没有吃饭。结果等到一小时后Thor忙完了所有事情，发简讯给Shadow，那家伙却再也没回复过他。

Thor心中隐隐感觉不对，碰巧Fandral又打电话来问他要不要一起去吃午饭，他就暂且把去看Shadow的事搁下了。


	7. Chapter 7

Loki病了，季节性流感的杀伤力太强，让他在某天醒来后发觉自己已经发起高烧浑身无力，无法穿戴齐整出门就医。为人师者的最后一丝理智在他看清楚今天是周几时费力打电话给教务人员请病假，放下手机后，Loki就难受地昏睡过去。

这场病并非毫无征兆，然而因为近几年没生过什么大病，一时大意难免轻视病毒的侵蚀力，所以Loki没有为了前几天的小感冒特地去开药，没想到流感来势汹汹，把一位年轻体健的大学教员就此击溃。

打开手机时Loki发现屏幕上堆满了Skype的未读信息，这个状况已经持续了好几天，Loki都懒得去看到底多了什么留言——那个该死的、不听话的助理Thunder，既然敢拒绝他的要求，事后就不要再来关心。要不是病得不轻，谁稀罕他来送餐？Loki越想那事越气，就差把Thunder拉入黑名单了。

生病的人脾气不好，总是容易为了一点小事较真。

Loki穿着棉质睡衣躺在他的大床上，出了一额头冷汗后浑身有些发寒，他抱紧了被子，努力把自己卷成一个蚕茧，皱着眉头希望这次发烧能在他下一次醒来时结束。

……不用想他都知道，Thunder肯定是为了他那个情人拒绝自己的。呵，爱情的力量！

就算已经昏迷了Loki也要对此进行嘲讽，原来再尽职尽责、任劳任怨的人被爱情冲昏头脑时也会分不清什么事更重要。在Loki心里他就是Thunder的上帝，而他居然被那家伙回绝了。Loki无法不为此生气。

总在半梦半醒中，苍白的唇瓣暗示着男人的确不好受，Loki没有准备常用药的习惯，又没有可以随叫随到的朋友，他现下的处境糟糕透了。Loki把这一切都归咎于没有给他送饭的小助理，那件事就如同一块坍塌的多米诺骨牌，如果Thunder给他送了饭，那他就不用连续那么多天吃没营养的速冻食品，Thunder甚至可能会给他买份鸡汤，那他的感冒就不会恶化……

总之，这一切都怪Thunder，即使在梦中Loki都在为自己愤懑不平，等病好了要让那臭小子给他买更多咖啡，对，还要专挑深夜送……

上周末到今天将近五天的时间里Loki都过得浑浑噩噩，没力气写文，也没力气备课，每天昼夜颠倒，饿了就挣扎起来热一个速冻苹果派。昨晚他把家里屯的最后一块苹果派吃完后便决定将它从自己的甜品储藏清单中永远剔除，说真的，短时间内他再也不想见到任何跟苹果相关的东西了——别问一个成年男人为什么这么爱吃甜食，因为在写不出文的时候，甜食就是他的灵感来源。

——尽管这个灵感来源最近成了Thunder。Loki厌恶这种感觉，助理不是他的所有物，而灵感来源需要固定。单方向切断了和Thunder的联系后他的写文速度飞快下降，这实在太可怕了。

没有在Skype上跟Thunder聊天就无法更新，Loki不喜欢他目前的状态。

就在他把人家骂了个遍时，Skype上每隔一段时间就更新一次的信息让手机屏幕不断亮了又暗，暗了又亮。那全部都是Thunder焦急发来的询问，如果Loki肯打开来好好看看，他会发现对方早就道歉了，而且还紧张得要死以为他失踪了。

Loki不知道自己又睡到了几点，他脑袋沉得发疼，浑身滚烫，被一阵门铃声吵醒。赌咒那是来催他交水电费的物业，他翻身把自己埋进了柔软的枕头里，坚信等会按门铃的人就会自动离开，没想到门铃声没完没了，持续将近五分钟，消停了五分钟，又再度开始。

“妈的。”Loki狠狠地把枕头丢向房间一角，揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，不得不拖着高烧的身体离开房间去开门。他发誓，如果不是有紧急情况，他一定会在病好后买凶杀人。

不用照镜子Loki也知道自己看起来很吓人，他没梳头发没换衣服，更别提眼睛下方还有浮肿的眼袋和黑眼圈……好吧，祈祷不是他的上司专程来探病，上周开始生病他还在想能不能好，以至于今天才请假，想来还没一天这事应该不可能传遍学院，而且那群老头也没那么热心肠，Loki嗤笑一声，然后缓缓把门打开。

Loki倚在门边，毫无防备地看到了站在门口的熟悉青年，他打了个哈欠，不太在意现在自己究竟是怎样一副模样，“Odinson先生，你怎么会在这里？”因为生病而打了折扣的智商根本没想过对方是怎么拿到自己的家庭住址的，嗓音也因高烧变得更加低沉。

他的手机落在房间里，所以根本不知道Thunder说要来他家的事，就算知道了，Loki也相信他家楼下的保卫不会把生人放进来，不然他的个人信息早被前几任无良助理爆到网上去了。

金发大个子的脸上写满了不可置信，他张了张嘴，瞪大眼睛，死死盯着Loki看了好一会儿，才从喉腔挤出几个音节，“Sha……Shadow？Loki？”

Loki终于意识到了哪里不对，他的脸色比先前更糟，脸颊泛起不自然的红晕，深吸了几口气，二话不说就把门关上，没等门外的学生拍门再度喊出他的名字，他又一次打开门，就像强迫症患者在确认自己离开家时有没有锁门那样，Loki盯着那英俊错愕的脸庞看了三秒钟，确认那是Thor无误，再一次狠狠地把门关上，发出一声巨响。

操他的！Loki背靠门板，无视了身后拍门的哀求声，双眼出神地盯着自己的脚趾，真是做梦也没有想到——

Thunder和Thor会是同一个人！

操，一定是他高烧烧出幻觉了。Loki拖着脚步上楼，一边给自己催眠一边老实地倒回床上——对，先睡一觉，他是病人他最大，羞耻心什么的统统见鬼去。

直到又一次陷入昏睡，Loki都没发现他忘了锁门。

<<< 

事实上如果要评选二十一世纪当代好青年，凭着善良与热心，Thor怎么说都能拿到一个提名奖。要是他知道没去送饭就会使一个人高烧到卧床不起，Thor那天说什么都不会让Shadow饿肚子。

和Fandral吃完饭后他就隐隐觉得不安，他可能得罪了雇主。想到Shadow的脾气，到晚上Thor便服软给那家伙发去了几条讯息，期待他能回复自己。没想到冷战就此拉开序幕，除了没事找事地给Shadow发信息，Thor没有其他办法联系上对方。也许这次真的惹到Shadow了，Thor着急地想，可是一个成年人，不至于为了没吃上一顿饭气上将近一周的时间吧？

Thor逐渐意识到不对劲，Shadow就算再生他的气，也不会波及到更文。当好长一段时间他音讯全无，而且小说连载页面也没有新的章节发出（Shadow有时候会自行更新），Thor开始怀疑Shadow是不是发生了什么意外，为了不让自己越想越坏，退一步便猜测他可能是病了或者家里临时出了什么事。

魂不守舍地过了一星期，他活像被饲主遗弃的大型犬，每天蔫蔫的，无聊到连气象学都认真听了起来，反常得让Fandral害怕。虽然知道对方的家庭住址，但是突然造访好像很不礼貌。思前想后，一直犹豫到新的一周，Thor决定去Shadow家看看。

来的一路上Thor都在思索该怎么应付那位尽职尽责的保安，果不其然他再次被拦住了，事出紧急，他不得不认真地对保安说：“我的朋友真的住在里面，我好几天都没有联系上他了，你必须让我上去看看他究竟怎么了。”兴许是他长得实在不像坏人，又满面焦急，外加他的确来给顶楼的住户送过好几次东西，保安考虑了一会儿终究还是放行了。

Thor高兴极了，他已经做好了等一天的准备，就算Shadow不在家，他还可以向他的邻居打探消息，反正他今天一定要得到确定的消息，不然他不会离开的。

他坐着电梯来到顶楼，内心既因为从未见过Shadow而紧张，也因为害怕他出事而担忧。在心情如同一团乱麻的情况下，Thor忐忑地站到了Shadow家门口，深吸了一口气，按下门铃。

起初没有任何回应，Thor重新确认自己没有搞错门户后，又开始继续按。他很有耐心，应该说，他再也没有比现在更有耐心的时候了，Thor不安地按着墙上那个圆圆的小按钮，门后的房内鸦雀无声。

就当他快要放弃时，突然传来了开锁的声音，Thor向后退了一步，心跳得飞快，门终于打开了——

直到很久以后Thor都没有想到该如何正确形容那一刹那他看到Shadow——看到Loki时的心情。

房门后站着一个修长的身影，Thor从下往上打量，在看到对方那瘦削的下巴和憔悴的面容时彻底愣住，这个人——他再熟悉不过了，Thor咽了咽口水，才因对方安然无恙放下心来，又被“Shadow就是Loki！”的事实惊得说不出话来。

Thor瞪大眼睛恨不得把眼前人剥皮拆骨从头到脚确认一遍那的确是Loki没错——没准是找错了地方，又或者Shadow恰好是Loki的家人……？

“Odinson先生，你怎么会在这里。”Loki的脸色很不好，他似乎还没意识到这一切是怎么回事，大一码的男式睡衣显得他有些单薄，唇色发白，看起来病得不轻。

“Sha……Shadow？Loki？”Thor一下子不知道要用哪个名字称呼眼前这个男人，然而他的话明显把迟钝的Loki吓了一跳，好了，现在不用多疑了，Loki就是Shadow，不然他反应不会这么大。

对方迅速把门关上，Thor看到Loki受惊的反应忙拍门板希望他开门，结果下一刻他就扑了个空，Loki的脸又从门后探出来，他俩以一种滑稽的姿势维持着这尴尬的场面，Thor还没开口表明他没有恶意，Loki又一次把门甩上。

Loki落荒而逃。

“Loki？！我只是来看看你，你开开门好吗，你看起来很不好。”Thor站在门外喊了一会儿，Loki没有一点要回应他的意思。丧气地在门口徘徊，Thor心想，自己一定被Loki当成要把他秘密爆料出去的无良学生了。

不，不是这样的。Thor急死了，他根本不想伤害Shadow，更别提这个人还是他的暗恋对象Loki。就算他们可能需要谈谈，也不是这个时候，刚才对峙静止的瞬间他便感觉到Loki的呼吸沉重又灼热，他应该正在发烧，Thor很担心。

他愤恨地握住门把发泄般地往下按企图闯入Loki家——结果就在下一秒，他整个人都跌了进去。

Loki忘了锁门。

Thor哭笑不得地站在玄关，闯入陌生空间让他有种古怪的感觉。他老实锁门换鞋，顾不得打量Loki家的摆设，扫视了一下这套房子的结构确认主卧室在楼上，轻轻说了声“抱歉”便急忙跑上楼去。

Thor很快就找到了Loki，蹑手蹑脚地进门，生怕躺在床上的人会突然坐起来给他一击，然而Thor明显高估了Loki现在的战斗力，他的老师乖乖地躺在被子里，平时明亮机灵的眼睛闭着，浓密的睫毛在眼睑处投下一小片阴影，Thor俯身摸了摸Loki泛红的脸颊，脸上的温度烫得吓人——Loki果然正在发烧。

Thor赶忙跑到楼下，从冰箱里挖出冰块后即刻回到Loki身边，把包着冰块的毛巾覆在他滚烫的额头上。

之后他试着在Loki家找常用药，但不敢过分翻箱倒柜，最后一无所获。见躺在床上的人难受他也不好受，Thor的蓝眼睛里染上一层焦虑，他顺走玄关鞋柜处的钥匙，跑出Loki家，到附近的药店里买了点退烧药，心细地在回来的路上又进了唐人街的超市——刚才翻Loki冰箱的时候Thor发现里面没有一点病人可以吃的东西。

说不清那种心情是否叫心疼，Thor小心翼翼地给昏迷的Loki喂药，看着对方半睁开的眼睛里一片迷糊，似乎还认不出他是谁。他们从没有这么靠近，事实上Thor也少有照顾人的经验，但当Loki靠在他肩上的瞬间，他突然很想照顾这个人一辈子。

吃了两片药，还在昏睡的人温度稍微降下去了些。Thor坐在床边吁了口气，这才发觉自己也出了一身汗。他看着Loki的脸，回忆着这段时间的匿名相处，在心里默默感谢他就是Shadow的事实。

触不可及的Loki就在离他那么近的地方，这真令人高兴。


	8. Chapter 8

朦胧中转醒，Loki感觉自己似乎已经退烧了，汗湿的身体被棉质睡衣裹得闷热。他瞥了一眼窗外，此时已是黄昏，一天没进食的肚子咕咕叫起来，Loki起身靠在床上，额上的毛巾顺势滑落。

毛巾？Loki有些出神地拿着那条湿毛巾，昏沉地回忆起今天发生的事情。他记得还见到了Thor，奇怪，他的学生怎么会知道他住在哪里……Loki的脑子里闪过昏睡前的种种画面，最后，他终于想起那时Thor喊了什么。

“……你醒了。”房门被推开，穿着夹克衫的青年靠在门边，温和地看向坐在床上发愣的Loki。

Loki瞪大眼睛认清来人是Thor，顾不得问这混蛋怎么还赖在他家，二话不说就把自己重新埋回被子里，扯着被子死死地蒙着头，力气大得令凑上前来想要把他从被子下解放出来的人拉都拉不动。

“嘿！你不要这么激动！”Thor无奈地说，见Loki纹丝不动只好松手坐到一旁。

Loki闭眼认命地开始回忆这一切……上帝啊，他的新助理是他的学生，他看完了《Desire》的所有章节，他被刁难，还被逼问了感情生活——等等，Loki猛地被自己的想法吓到了，比Thor年纪大，不敢告白，是个男的，买领带……零零碎碎的信息拼凑起来，Loki的脸不知道是被闷得还是惊得，像煮熟的虾子一样红，他耳朵烫得宛如还没退烧，咬着手指不敢去想那个正确答案。

比被Thor知道了他就是那个黄暴的Shadow更可怕的，是Thor喜欢的人就是他。

追本溯源，上周他生气Thunder没给他送饭，现在想来好像是因为那时候自己恰好吩咐了Thor去整理办公室……Thunder说他没办法走开，老天，怪不得他没法走开，Loki真恨不得给上周的Thor一拳，让他不实话实说，不然自己现在也不至于这么狼狈！

“你是怎么进来的……为什么还不滚？！”Loki因缺氧不得不把头探出来，他盯着在一边规规矩矩坐着的Thor，恶狠狠地说，“你要是敢把我的私人信息贴到网上，我就让你期末挂科。”

Loki在Thor心里一直都是职业形象，可他此刻像小孩子一样缩在被子里，眼睛红红的，脸也红红的，还装出凶狠的模样用可笑的威胁来警告他，这与Thor以往的认知天差地别。不过他很快就全盘接受了，不论是毫不设防、黄暴的Shadow，还是此刻有些孩子气的Loki，不得不说，Thor觉得他俩之间的差距一下就缩小了，不管是年龄上的还是身份上的。

“我不会做那种事。你早上忘了锁门，所以我不小心就进来了，有点放心不下你，就一直待到了现在。”Thor哭笑不得，把水和药片递给Loki，“吃了它，对你的病情有好处……呃，Laufeyson教授。”

Loki冷冷地看了Thor一眼才接过水杯，他总算从被子里出来在床上坐好了，这时候他才看到床边的矮柜上还放着热粥和鸡汤。

“我从唐人街买回来的，味道应该还不错。”Thor摊手跟Loki解释道，“病人不能吃太油腻的东西，我多买了一份放在冰箱里，你饿了可以自己热一下。”

“谁允许你乱动我家的东西的。”Loki烦躁地说。

Thor愣了一下，Loki又恢复了平日苛刻的模样，他扬起尖刻的下巴，眼睛里全是不满，身上的刺都伸了出来，Thor摸摸脑袋叹了口气说：“很抱歉，不过当时你病着，我不敢丢下你一个人……我先回去了，如果有事你可以再叫我。毕竟……我还是你的助理。”他笑了两声试图缓解尴尬的气氛，见Loki已经清醒也不好再赖在老师家不走。

“等等。”刚一出声Loki就想咬掉自己的舌头，他看到Thor疑惑地回头恨不得把自己揍昏在床上，“你……之前说喜欢的那个人，是不是……我？”

这下子气氛更尴尬了，Loki受不了不明不白地继续现在的关系，他一定要搞清楚这个事，不然会一直心惊胆战。该死的，被学生喜欢上可不是什么值得高兴的事，现在好了，Thor是他的课代表，是他的助理，知道了Thor的心情后Loki发现以往一切古怪的事都可以解释得通了，包括Thor为什么这学期又选了他的课，而且还要当课代表……

这回轮到Thor脸红了。他像是喝水呛到一样，涨红了脸不敢看Loki的眼睛，不知道是要临阵脱逃还是大方承认——没有一点点防备Loki居然就这样问了出来！Thor恨自己之前在Skype上抖自己的情事抖得这么彻底，即使要跟Loki表白也不应该是这样的场景，而且万一被Loki拒绝，他们的关系就会直接陷入僵局，一切都会被扼杀在萌芽状态。

“是。”Thor最后还是承认了，他侧着脸看着Loki，内心忐忑地闪过无数念头。

令他高兴的是Loki好像并没有很大的反应，愣愣地坐在床上看起来乖得不得了，只是当目光对上，两个人都尴尬地赶紧错开，Loki估计意识到自己问了多蠢的问题，Thor也觉得他目前这种被迫告白了的处境糟糕透顶……

“我先走了，拜拜。”他慌忙道别，跑出Loki房间后心还跳得飞快。

没有人会想到事情会演变成这样。

没有人。

Thor不知这样是好是坏，直到他坐上回学校的地铁，脑子里都还是今天突然发生的一切。

<<< 

恶魔教务处没给Loki一点缓冲期，退烧后他刚提交了补课申请，一返校补课安排就立即发到了他的邮箱，Loki盯着电脑屏幕看了一会儿确定那个日期就是今天，他狠狠地在心里爆了声粗——该死，他还没做好准备怎么面对Thor呢！

Loki扶额坐在办公室里，前两天他的病就好得差不多了，也有抽空写点文，然而他没有找Thor校对，仿佛又回到了刚开始写网文的那段时间，没有人会提醒他更新，没有人会多嘴陪他一同讨论文章的脉络和漏洞，一切都要凭他自己的感觉与兴趣，虽然很自由，但也有些不习惯，毕竟当事人有时看不出文章到底存在什么错漏。

他在没有跟Thor联系的情况下自己更新了一章，人心烦意乱的时候写什么感觉都不对，然而不更新他又不知道能做什么。

自从知道了Thor喜欢他，Loki就觉得自己的生活是在对方的“监视”下——至少网络生活是这样的——所以即使他没知会Thor，对方肯定也知道他更新了，只是没来问。

就在这种双方都很尴尬的时候，就在Thor突然从一个默默无闻的学生上升为他写手生涯中暂时不可或缺的助理而他还没习惯的时候，教务处居然安排了他今天补课。

不过Loki还是那个Loki，尽管内心混乱，表面上仍旧风平浪静。整理了一下情绪，他提着公文包冷静地走进课室，如往常那样进行了简短的开场白便开始上课。

Thor今天没有坐在第一排，嗯……他以往好像总是坐在第一排的——Loki瞄了一眼班级的出勤情况，发觉从前没有注意过的一些关于Thor的细节，今天都分外扎眼。他不是没有收过情书和告白，他还是很受女生欢迎的，有些男生也会喜欢他，然而他从没有见过Thor这样单纯的喜欢方式，结合与Thunder的聊天记录（Loki又看了一遍，感觉更加丢人了），他被迫摸清了这个学生的心意，Thor几乎是在用最老套的方式追他——慢慢地增加存在感，一点点靠近，多看一眼就满足得不得了，没有玫瑰没有红酒，没有热烈的告白，没有强势的拥吻。该死的，他真的就单纯到只是坐在教室的第一排看着他而已。

又来了。

Loki不得不偏头看向放映屏才能忽略台下那道灼热的目光，他都快被Thor盯得要得目光恐惧症了，以前怎么就没觉得教室里有人一直盯着他看？明明教师这个职业天天都会受到学生们的注视，为什么Thor的目光突然变得那样刺眼——不能再继续想下去，他已经连续说错好几个单词了。

这不是一个Laufeyson应有的作风，Loki冷静下来板起脸孔。

仔细想想他的确不知道自己在慌张什么，他是老师，是Thor的长辈，就算他私下写了点NC17的文章，也没有违法。Thor喜欢他也没什么大不了的，他不喜欢就可以拒绝，合约也是可以解除的，他的助理早换过不知道多少任了。

可他希望这种事发生吗？Thor好脾气、负责任，不知道Shadow就是他前就对他十分友好，把他当成一个现实中的朋友对待；知道事实之后，Thor也保持着以往的态度，没有因为他是老师而胆怯——

Loki找不到一个缺点来拒绝Thor。

这节课接近尾声时，Loki借故身体不舒服提前下课。

他终于明白自己的纠结点在哪了，是的，他知道Thor暗恋他，然而Thor没有进一步行动，他没给Loki一个拒绝或者接受的机会，这让Loki很烦躁，就像发短信迟迟没有收到回复那样，发信人无法确认自己下一句要说什么。

下课后他悻悻地走出教室准备回家，Thor从后面跟了上来。

“Laufeyson教授，呃，你的病好点了吗？”Thor选了个恰当的开场白。

“好了，不然我也没法来上课。”

“你看起来今天精神好像还是不太好……如果是因为那天我去你家的事，你……”

“我并不担心你曝光Shadow的真实身份。”Loki冷冷地回答，“那本来就是我的一部分，我一点都不怕别人说三道四。”

Thor无奈地看着防备心极重的老师，“我说过我不会做这种事，我只是希望你不要因此受影响，我仍旧是你的助理，也是你的……学生，虽说这个学期结束后我可能再没机会上你的课了。”

“我说了我没事，这只是感冒后遗症。”Loki冷淡地别开脸，“没什么事就快点去上课吧，我还有事。你是个好学生，也是个好助理，我不会为了这个开除你。”

哭笑不得的Thor Odinson觉得自己遇到了最现实的文人，他耸耸肩，礼貌地跟Loki道别，没有再多说什么。

<<< 

Fandral难得待在宿舍，他舒适地把腿翘到桌上一边听歌一边玩手机，Thor回来时关门的动静太大，把全神贯注的他吓了一跳差点跌倒在地，不由得不满地瞪了那个若有所思的家伙一眼。

“别玩了，Fandral，我有事问你。”Thor把挎包扔在桌上严肃地凑到好友跟前。

“等等，马上就通关了……嘿！我玩了一小时才玩到这里的！”Fandral愤恨地盯着大个子恃强凌弱地把他手机拿走，爆了句粗后揉了揉头发问，“给你三分钟时间，然后我要继续玩游戏。”

Thor也不拖泥带水，他拉了张椅子坐下，神色凝重得令对方也感觉到今天不是闹着玩的。沉默了一会儿，Thor缓缓开口：“Loki知道我喜欢他了，现在我要怎么办？”

“上帝，你真的……”Fandral愣了一下，瞪大眼睛，“所以你去告白了吗？”他看着Thor先摇头又点头不禁纳闷，踹了对方一脚说，“到底怎么回事，难道还有人帮你去告白了？那可是Loki Laufeyson！天啊，我无法想象你告白的画面，他一向尖刻，对伴侣要求肯定很高！”

Thor摸摸鼻头，顾忌着不能把Loki的双重身份泄露，也实在不知道要怎么解释这个问题，不得已只能点点头说：“好吧，说到底这事是我自己说漏嘴，不算表白，他现在也知道了，这一切都在我的意料之外——总之别介意，这不是重点，重点是我们现在相处得很尴尬，他好像不太愿意见到我。”

“哦，兄弟，你的意思是你的老师知道你喜欢他然后不待见你了？这是正常的，换作任何一个男人都有可能是这种反应，何况他还是你的老师。”Fandral耸耸肩道，“他不想跟你说话？明确回绝了你？他骂你了吗？”

“好像……都没有……只是一看到我他就表现得十分不自然。”Thor沮丧地说。

Fandral拍拍他的肩膀，“正常的，我上学期暗恋隔壁院的Emma，她知道后看到我也是这样的反应，害羞嘛，然后又不知道怎么面对你。呃，不过我感觉Laufeyson会尴尬可能是因为你们之间的身份差异加上毫无防备所致。你没跟他正式表白过吧？那就往前冲吧，去追他，去表白，在他说出拒绝之前，你都有机会。”

Thor听完皱着眉点了点头，跟Fandral道了声谢。

他从没有费尽心思讨好一个人的经历，也没有努力去追一个真心喜欢的人的感受，他想尝试一把，想抱抱那个比他大不了多少的黑发男人。

不论是会和小猫一起玩的Loki，还是懒得出门便叫他送咖啡的Shadow，教授与作家，互补形成一个完整的Loki Laufeyson，让Thor更喜欢他。

Thor想，他欠Loki一个正式的表白。


	9. Chapter 9

在情侣步入热恋期前通常还有一段卡在恋人与朋友之间的尴尬期。不知道自己未来会和Thor在一起，Loki目前恰好处于这个时期。

在自己做修订做到厌烦后，Loki逼迫自己想起聘请Thor的理由，不能再这样给别人发着工资、自己却帮人做着那份工作了。Loki放弃抵抗，当夜就把写好的章节发给Thor。不过他依然没有回复Thor在Skype上的留言，那家伙这次倒是学乖了，迅速做完修订（Loki这次特地没有写性爱情节），沉默地将文档发回来，Loki喝着咖啡看着Skype上聊天记录的日期停留在三天前，不禁有些不是滋味。

其实Loki意识到了自己的反应不太正常，毕竟哪个老师收到一个不算熟悉的学生的表白第一反应不是拒绝？可Loki不熟悉的是Thor，他了解Thunder，在真相大白后Thor Odinson对他来说也不再算是陌生人了，Loki甚至可以说是有些依赖这位任劳任怨的助理的，更不要说Thor长得实在英俊，他简直想不出一个拒绝Thor的理由。

Thor是男的，正好，Loki不喜欢女人；他是自己的学生，正好，省得他爬到自己头上。

然而这个问题没能困扰Loki太久，之后他的导师丢来一系列研究任务，他没日没夜地开始查找资料，Thor的事也逐渐被淡忘。

不知道多少天后他走进办公室，看到桌上平白无故多出了点东西，Loki不禁困惑那礼盒是谁送的。小心地剪开上面的胶纸，清甜的玫瑰花香扑鼻而来，躺在干花瓣中的是水滴瓶，里面盛满了结晶体，一旁放着一张卡片。

_“你曾经说不喜欢《一个陌生女人的来信》中女子对待爱情的方式，我赞同你的观点，所以现在我为你而来。_

_——Thor Odinson_ _”_

Loki捏着卡片不知道要怎么给这个告白打分，他拿出水滴瓶摆看了一会儿，虽然不太明白这东西的工作原理，Thor也没有给他附上说明书，但从最近的流行看来，这应该是个天气瓶？回忆了一下Thor是哪个院的学生后，Loki总算确定了这个瓶子的用途。

理工男的浪漫？呵……

Loki有点生不起气来了，仔细想想，虽然是误打误撞，但让Thor来接近他的确是自己的建议，Thor不能来送餐也是被另一个自己的要求牵绊着……不过这家伙明显偏向Loki而不是Shadow，Loki不满地戳着桌面……早知道就不让他当课代表了。

<<< 

接下来的一周两人之间的关系就不那么尴尬了，Loki没有跟Thor提起天气瓶的事，Thor也没主动问过他的感受。恢复网聊后，他也就按以前的方式继续奴役Thor为他工作，现在学校的事可以使唤Thor，网上的事也可以使唤Thor，Loki觉得生活轻松了不少，而且还不用担心自己的身份外泄。

Thor偶尔会在给他送来的咖啡或者晚餐里夹带点什么，比如前天Loki收到了一支新钢笔，昨天吃午餐时吃到了煎蛋。这些原本都不在他的要求范围内，又都符合他的喜好，Loki的心情因此愉快起来。

周六晚上是Loki计划中的夜店之夜。《Desire》将会有一场发生在夜店的打斗情节，为了写得更有临场感Loki老早就决定要去附近的夜店体验一番，为人师表的他很少出入这种场所，上一次去的时候还在读大学——Loki习惯在能力范围内体验小说里会写到的事物，之前为了写古迹，他在假期专门去了实地游览，现在为了写《Desire》，他也已经买了一箱情趣玩具……

这就是Loki Laufeyson的怪癖，或者可以说他喜欢考据。

Loki穿着一身皮装来到他事先选好的夜店，他本来年纪就不大，平时西装穿久了总是给人感觉十分老派成熟，今天换了衣服又稍微弄乱了头发，整个人看起来就像是才上大学的小青年，即使今晚有认识他的人见到他，也不一定能第一眼就认出他来。Loki十分放心地点了杯Green Grasshopper坐到一边，安静地观察在这儿狂欢的男男女女。

到夜店去开赛前派对是橄榄球队的惯例，这是为了本次赛季即将到来的最重要的比赛放松一下多日训练积累下来的紧张心情。Thor和一大帮好兄弟痛快地喝了一晚上，他们兴奋得要命，还有人喝多了爬到桌上跳舞。

“……我敢打赌，Thor有了喜欢的人！”队长拍着Thor的肩大声地对正在舞池里搞怪的队员们说，“他这学期总是莫名其妙地傻笑，我都看到好多次了——嘿，雷神！你要是谈恋爱了，学校里不知道有多少女生可以死心归我们了？”

“别胡说，我没有。”Thor用酒瓶轻撞了下队长的脑袋，他有点喝醉了，半靠在Fandral身上。和这么多跟他志趣相投的大个子聚在一起Thor特别开心，他喜欢跟橄榄球队的兄弟们一起玩，打橄榄球真是他上大学后做得最对的事。

“没有？怎么可能！如果你没有喜欢的对象，那赶紧回应一下我们Jane，她喜欢你好久啦！”

全场一阵哄笑，球队经理脸色绯红，恶狠狠地推了队长一把，“Tyr你这个坏家伙乱说什么呢！”

“Jane！我不过是帮你告个白。Thor你可别让人家等，我看你们平时关系也不坏，今天气氛这么好，不如你们就在一起吧，亲一个，亲一个——”喝多了的Tyr东倒西歪地躺在沙发上，但嗓门都快压过电子音乐了，他们这群人闹腾起来实在太引人注目，周围的人全都望了过来，兴冲冲地看着金发大个子被押到了女孩跟前。

Thor的脑子尚存一丝理智，他叫苦不迭地对Fandral使着眼色，希望对方能来解救他——拜托，他和Jane只是朋友，真要亲了她他就再也解释不清楚了。正在慌乱之间，Thor注意到坐在吧台附近的年轻人正露骨地盯着他，那人裹着皮外套，翘着脚扬起下巴轻笑——喔，老天，Thor翻了个白眼，将那家伙附近扫视了一遍。

操，至少有七个男女正在打他的主意。

Thor忍不住一把挣脱了紧紧抓着他的队友们，拿起自己扔在沙发边上的外套就朝Loki走去。

所有人都愣住了，因男生们起哄而被拱到前方的Jane还没从变故中回过神来，她红扑扑的脸上带着一丝尴尬，Tyr一见大事不好，暗骂了Thor这小子一声，连忙转移话题活络气氛，才让经理忘了刚才的闹剧。

“靠，那小子怎么回事？这可是Jane Foster！院花！他是不是傻！”Tyr低头问同样愣在一边的Fandral。

Fandral看着Thor急走到吧台边上，一把揽走了一个小年轻，他甚至连对方的脸都没看清楚，只能耸了耸肩对Tyr说：“没准就如你所说的，他有了喜欢的人。”

Loki的夜店之旅被Thor破坏得彻底，他被大个子强硬地拉出舞厅，嘈杂的人声从他耳边掠过，夜里的冷风扑面而来，把两个人都吹得一个激灵，Thor身上的酒味很重，Loki挣开他的臂弯，站在路边环抱着双臂挑眉看向Thor，期待他给自己一个合理的绑架理由。

Thor脸上泛着不自然的红，蓝眼睛里倒映着Loki的身影，他看得很认真，也很小心，大约是意识到自己做了件蠢事，他把额前的发向后别去，烦躁地踢了踢地面。

“这么急着让我离开，你是怕我看到什么，Odinson先生。”Loki嗤笑，“还是说你觉得我出现在夜店很奇怪？我又不止老师一个身份，你比谁都清楚这个事实，不是吗？”

“Loki，我没有怕你看到什么，因为本来就没什么。”酒壮人胆，Thor直接喊了对方的名字，见老师也只是微微皱眉没有反驳，心下稍微高兴起来。

该死的，刚才那群人看Loki的眼神真是糟透了，Thor打量着今晚穿得如此特别的Loki，不禁觉得脸更红了几分。

“那你干嘛急着拉我出来，我可有事要做，没时间陪你玩游戏。”Loki冷了脸，瞥了Thor几眼嘲讽道：“那个女孩真可爱，是你新的心仪对象……唔！”

“我是怕他们看到这个。”Thor咬牙切齿地说完便揽过Loki的腰，在那张恶毒的嘴巴继续吐出更多刻薄话之前制止了他，他们的身高正好能让Thor一低头就亲上Loki的唇瓣，他没有撬开对方的齿关，只是反复舔着Loki的嘴唇，某人呆住了，愣愣地靠在他胸前，瞪大眼睛看他亲吻自己。

Thor的舌头霸道极了，一遍又一遍地舔着Loki，即使没有进入Loki都觉得自己嘴里充斥着Thor的味道，他推不动那个打橄榄球的大个子，只能愤恨地发出闷哼。

直到那两片唇瓣被Thor吮得红肿，始作俑者才心满意足地放开受害人。

“咳咳……”Loki抬起手背抹着嘴唇，浑身散发出生人勿近的气息，“Thor Odinson，我可不是你的男朋友，你没有权力对我这样做。”

喝醉的Thor今晚胆子特别大。因为偷亲到Loki他心情很好，翘着唇角步步紧逼，他把Loki盯得浑身发毛不断后退，直到无路可退靠在了墙上，Thor抬起一只手撑在他颈边，这时候Loki的内心才隐约发生了变化——Thor不再是个男孩，而像个成熟的男人那样，对他发起了猛兽般的进攻。

“下周一上午九点有一场橄榄球赛，我们对战隔壁X大，你会来吗？”Thor笑着问Loki，眼睛里满是期待。

“如果没有今晚的事，我也许会来，现在，做梦去吧，Odinson。”Loki使劲拧了一把Thor身上的肉（没拧动），他推开这家伙庞大的身躯，转身往地铁站走去，一边走一边暗暗咒骂他这以下犯上的学生，阴郁着脸直到回到家都没有好转。

Thor愣愣地站在原地看Loki远去的背影。

他的追求步伐是不是太快了？

<<< 

橄榄球赛对于A大和X大来说是一年一度的盛事，这场几乎集齐了两校高大壮男孩的比拼可谓分外引人注目，每次比赛时观众席上总是黑压压的一片，要是来晚了可能还找不到座位。

今年的赛场定在A大，X大的人很早就到了。昨晚天气预报说今天有雨，这足足让Tyr担心了一整晚，不过看目前天气还很好，他也就稍稍放下心来。

更衣室内Tyr已经换好了衣服，他忍不住踹了Thor一脚，“你今天没问题吧？你可是A大的主力，我们今年一定要把X大打趴下，让那个Logan再也不敢在推特上跟我们公开叫板！”

Thor若有所思地盯着窗外的观众席，他在思考两天前的邀约Loki是否放在心上，可距离那么远、观众那么多，他无法确认Loki是否到来。听到Tyr的问话后Thor连忙回神，打起精神来拥抱了下他的队长，这是他们最后一个赛季，明年大家都要毕业了，没有人希望带回一个遗憾的结果。

“当然，一定全力以赴。”Thor跟Tyr碰了碰拳头，所有橄榄球队的队员围成一个圆圈为这次比赛做最后的加油，时间一到，大家按时走出更衣室。

他们与X大是老对手了，一碰面便友善地交换了目光，比赛归比赛，他们私下的关系其实还不错。

每个人都站到指定的位置，听从裁判的安排，等待这场比赛正式开始。

运动场被欢呼声盈满，Thor深深地望了一眼观众席，然后将全身心投入到这场最重要的比赛中。


	10. Chapter 10

Loki的确犹豫过要不要去看Thor比赛，虽然他被那个突如其来的亲吻搞懵了一阵子，但Thor说的比赛信息他可一点没遗漏。周一早上刚到文学大楼他就听见老教员们在讨论今天的橄榄球赛，也有女老师准备去看那场比赛，甚至有人来邀请他一同前去。Loki闷在办公室里实在不知道自己是否应该应约，毕竟Thor冒犯他在先，Loki完全可以拒绝他的邀请。

过了九点仍旧坐在办公椅上的Loki以为自己已经下定决心不去了。他难得耐心在早上的黄金时段就开始改公选作业，可他每改几份就听见隔着不知道几栋楼的运动场传来声响。Loki咬着嘴唇，企图让自己静下心来不受干扰，他继续往下翻了两份论文，却越来越看不进去，最终只能放弃。Loki靠着椅背，即使关了窗户外面还是那么嘈杂，欢呼声此起彼伏。

他盯着墙上的时钟，时间一分一秒过去，直至指针走到九点三刻，Loki叹了口气穿上西装外套，出门下楼往球场走去。

谁知道这个时间比赛是不是已经结束了，反正Loki也不是特地来看Thor的。他走得很慢，到橄榄球场时比赛已经接近尾声，有些学生早早便离场，场边留出一些空位，既不靠中，也看不清球员的具体动作。

这种位置意外地很适合现在的Loki。

他的出现没有引起任何人注意。

Loki默默在场边坐下，他自小就不了解体育赛事，现在过来也只是凑个热闹，场上的选手都戴着头盔，他甚至连哪个是Thor都认不出来。Loki撑着下巴盯着比分牌——没办法，这是他现在唯一能看懂场上胜负情况的方法。

Loki的耳边尽是呼喊与尖叫，场上球员们身体碰撞，橄榄球在不同人手中传递，选手们扭打在一起，粗鲁而野蛮，但的确不失活力——就算是很久没看过这种纯粹的体育比赛的人，例如Loki，也很容易被现场气氛感染得心潮澎湃。

裁判吹响比赛结束的哨音，Loki还没回过神，坐在他身边的女生就欢呼着跳了起来，她们抱在一起尖叫，声音震耳欲聋，分贝高得令Loki不得不捂上耳朵——全场人都在欢呼，A大血洗了去年的耻辱，穿着红色队服的球员和球迷们聚在一起，混乱中Loki的脑袋突然被扣上了一顶帽子，他抬头，发现所有人都在笑。

喔，那是一顶Thor的应援帽子，上面写着大大的THOR，Loki把玩着鸭舌帽，无奈地翘起嘴角，难得没有责怪旁边的小女生，而是把它又戴回脑袋上。

也许所有人的青春都曾经闹腾过……Loki坐在观众席中，看着每一个握手、道别、离场的人，他静静坐在原位，回忆着他二十岁时的生活——他习惯了安静，习惯了一个人，没有活力与惊喜，如果说生命因为另一人的陪伴带来一些与众不同而更完整，那么那个人也许会是Thor。

不知不觉全场的人都走了，主角们已经离场，粉丝们想去要签名，也不会继续留在观众席上。Loki回过神来发现只剩一地垃圾，他宛如电影散场还迟迟不肯离去的观众，定定地盯着荧幕以为片尾还会有彩蛋放出。Loki走到护栏边上看着空无一人的球场——

好极了，只要他现在离开，Thor不会知道他来过。

可是他没有挪动脚步。

忽然，一个人影从球场边的通道一路窜出跑到场上，他东张西望像在找什么——Loki看清楚了，那是Thor。

Loki不由得走到场边，他看到Thor脱下头盔，湿漉漉的金发上全是汗，蓝眼睛里兴许染着一丝焦虑——

他在找自己。

天空开始打雷，天气预报中的雨在橄榄球赛结束后及时到来，一点一滴地砸在球场上，也砸在Thor的身上，空气中染着一层朦胧的雨雾，那个大个子没有离开，仍旧固执地在球场里四处张望。

Loki的心像被什么碰触到了似的，他不顾自己正淋着雨，迈开步子向Thor跑去。

对方也看到了他，他们在雨中相遇。

Thor的额发全都黏在了脸上，Loki想自己也好不到哪去，尽管他戴着一顶滑稽的帽子。

“Loki，我就知道你会来。”Thor咧开嘴角，他被雨淋着更加清醒，对Loki笑弯了眼睛。

黑发男人戴着一顶他的应援鸭舌帽，浸在水雾中的眼睛越发翠绿，Thor咽了咽口水，情不自禁地说：“Loki，我真的很喜欢你。”

“我知道。”Loki摘下帽子抬头看他，雨珠打在他的额头上。

“我喜欢你，Loki Laufeyson，给我一个机会。”

“嗯。”

“我喜欢你。”

“知道了。”

Thor欢呼了一声，蓝眼睛里满是兴奋，他抱住Loki，难得对方没有嫌弃他身上的球服还沾着泥，Loki闷哼着，伸出手捧住他的脸颊，拉低他的头吻了上去。

他们吻得热烈而激动，因为下雨球场空无一人，在雨雾的掩护下他们更无所顾忌。Thor死死地吮着Loki的唇瓣，恨不得把他吸肿、把他整个人吞下去才好，明明周围的雨下得越来越大，Thor却能清晰地听见自己的心跳声，还有Loki的——如愿以偿和比赛胜利的喜悦包围了他，Thor觉得此时此刻他就是世界上最幸福的人。

“唔……轻点……”Loki被吻得嘴角发疼，Thor像狗一样把他的口腔里全都舔了一遍，他难得不反感这种接触，Thor火热的舌头把他烫得头皮发麻。老天，原来接吻的感觉这样令人晕眩，Loki不禁回想起他写过的亲吻场面——还是说Thor太用力了？他搂着对方的后脑，两人的鼻子相互蹭着，亲密得贴在一起感受对方的身体轮廓。Thor的腿抵在Loki腿间，以至于他很容易就发现某处正悄悄发生着变化。

终于找回了一点理智，Thor松开Loki的唇，在他俩淋到感冒前牵着男人的手，巧妙地避开了正热火朝天地讨论着今晚要去哪里庆祝的队友们，把Loki带到了他的个人更衣室中。

Loki坐在长凳上，不急着脱掉他一身湿衣反而专心打量起四周的环境，“没想到你们球队的待遇这么好，这里足够三四个人用了，居然是你一个人的。”接过Thor递来的毛巾，Loki擦了擦湿透的头发，Thor正背对着他换衣服，露出漂亮的背肌和长腿，Loki不得不强迫自己移开视线才不至于喉咙发干。

“……刚才你感觉还好吗？”Thor转过头来小心地问。这一切宛如梦境，他一下子还没能接受他们俩已经在一起的事实，准备再确认一次。

Loki看到小男生这样情窦初开的反应不禁笑出声来，他走到Thor身边，把人压在了储物柜边上，低声色气地说：“当然好……好得我都勃起了，我的助理。”他话音刚落就被橄榄球队主力一个翻身调换了两人的位置，Loki吓了一跳，推着Thor赤裸的胸膛用眼神警告他不要乱来——拜托，他只想开个玩笑！

“嗯，那不如再试一次？”Thor笑得开心，还没等Loki回话就把人压着再亲了一番，他们蹭在一起，因为下身只穿了内裤，Thor蹭在Loki胯间很快就感觉到双方都支起了帐篷，他坏心眼地屈起腿抵着Loki，伸手探进Loki的裤子里握住硬挺的顶端，在老师抓着他的手臂企图制止时揉了一把，Loki几乎是要靠在他身上才不会摔倒。

“喂，我感冒才刚好。”Loki提醒着Thor他身上还湿着，虽然不排斥肢体接触但这进度也太快了……好吧，他得承认Thor的手技相当好，粗糙的指腹刮着敏感的裂口，Loki沉着嗓子把几乎要脱口而出的呻吟声全部憋回肚子里。

就在这时，更衣室外传来了拍门声。

“Thor！你好了没！之后还要庆功你必须来啊——”

“知道了，Tyr——”Thor无奈地回应门外的队长，见他仍在继续啰嗦估计是准备在外面等了。Thor不得不松开Loki，自己转过身去冷静一下。

大约五分钟后，Thor把之前留在这儿的一套替换衣服递给他的老师，看着Loki嫌弃地背对他换上那身休闲装，衣服大了一码，但在他身上看起来格外诱人，Thor尴尬地咳嗽几声，把又涌起来的欲念压下去。

“所以，我们是情侣关系了是吗？”Thor凑上前期待地问。

Loki摸了摸对方的脸颊轻笑道：“在你毕业之前是地下关系……Thor，别让我失望。”

<<< 

生活没有因为和Loki在一起而发生太多改变，Thor依旧是个要忙学习的住宿生，而不同院又早早工作有了房的Loki平时与他见面的机会并不多，所以Thor分外珍惜他们在一起的分分秒秒。

而Loki就不同了，既然已经跟Thor确定了关系，他就更加肆无忌惮起来。Thor本以为Loki知道自己一人要为他做两份工作会有所体谅，没想到Loki反而剥削得越发严重，公然和男朋友讨论黄色桥段不说，还压榨课代表给他买生活必需品——当然，Thor心甘情愿，累着也是一种甜蜜，而且如果没有Loki那些杂七杂八的借口，作为一个外院学生他也不好意思经常出入文学院的办公大楼。

最近Thor越发迷恋听Loki讲课。为了不影响他上课，Thor现在都会坐得比较靠后，然后更加专注地盯着自己男朋友的身影。他总是在讲台边上正经地讲解那些陌生的文学作品，Loki似乎对自己的专业有着难得的热爱，很难想象他会对一件事情如此执着，不过这大概也是Thor喜欢他的原因之一。

可Loki才不管那么多，他总觉得被Thor盯着很不自在，有时候为了避免枯燥他会在教室里边走边授课，走到Thor附近他就会趁没人注意偷偷拧那家伙一把警告他不准再用那种眼神盯着自己看，结果有一次手一不小心被Thor捉住了，Loki涨红了脸使劲想抽回来生怕被其他学生注意到，他俩在桌底下保持着十指紧扣的姿势超过了十秒钟，Thor才笑眯眯地放开他。还好Loki回头时没有一个学生发现了他的异常，不然他会马上和Thor分手。

Thor了解Loki的脾气，深知老师有可能因此记仇，今天没课的时候就专程去买了一袋司康饼送给Loki。他有喝红茶的习惯，办公室里还有一罐Thor上次送的茶叶，他俩并肩走出校门的时候Thor把甜点递给Loki，后者接过后挑了挑眉，不动声色地放进包里，“别以为这样就可以讨好我，下次不准在公共场发生肢体接触……今晚有没有课？”Loki念叨了一会儿便转移了话题，高深莫测地看着Thor。

“没有！”Thor高兴地跟Loki往地铁站走，他特地换了一身不起眼的衣服，就算在这附近遇到了同学，也可以说是要去帮老师搬点资料，课代表这个身份真是太棒了。

“请你吃晚餐，我知道有家餐馆味道还不错，就当犒劳你了。”走出校门，Loki犹豫了一下是否应该搭地铁，思索片刻还是扯着Thor上了计程车，跟司机说要去沃斯利饭店。

“哇，我还以为你只会叫外卖呢。”Thor窃笑看着Loki，丝毫不记得对方也还是个年轻有为的大学教员。

Loki冷笑着说：“外卖是为了方便，就和你出去聚餐还是待在宿舍吃一个道理。”

到饭店时吃晚餐的人还不算多，侍者为他们选了一个安静的位置，Thor之前没来过这里不知道点什么好，便全权交给Loki负责。

“既然见到了你本人，那我们来聊聊《Desire》吧。”Loki点完菜支走服务员后微笑着看向Thor，“你觉得最近小说的走向怎么样？”

Thor一听他提起这个不禁想起昨天晚上Loki发来的新章节，其实之前他已经习惯每晚心无杂念地看情色文学，但当Loki成为他的男朋友后，这种平静突然被打破，Thor忍不住去思考Loki是怎样写出那些文字的，毕竟性是一对情侣无法避免的话题，在他之前Loki如果有过男朋友或者女朋友也很正常，不过他写得这么热辣是因为把文章里写过的东西都试过一遍了吗？……

“Thor？”Loki狐疑地盯着学生，正好侍者来上餐前小食了，Thor也被香味召回神来。

“喔抱歉。《Desire》很好啊，我的意见每次都会写在修订里，目前看来似乎快要大结局了？”Thor想起Loki评论区下催促更新的读者们，他现在拥有了随意使用Loki账号的权利——说得好像先前他没有乱用似的。

Loki摸了摸发尾说：“最近编辑部那边说有投资商看上了我的一部小说想拍成电影，不过不清楚他们看上了哪篇，希望是《Desire》。”他露出一个有些邪恶的笑容，差点把在喝汤的Thor呛到。

“咳——你是真心的？！那部片怎么拍啊？”Thor哭笑不得地扯了张纸巾擦擦嘴，“别用那种眼神看我，《五十度灰》好歹还是男女搭配。”

作家不屑地冷哼，“在我看来都一样，一部好作品可以反应作者的生活，我觉得《Desire》在这方面做得特别好。”

“……反应了你情色的一面？”

“不，反应了大学教员职业生活的压力。”

“有人知道你是大学教员吗？！”Thor无奈地瞪着轻描淡述的Loki，后者被他的表情逗得笑出声来。

直到他们开始用餐，两人都没再提起刚才的话题。

Loki推荐的菜色都十分美味，两人度过了一个愉快的夜晚，这家餐厅还请了一个不错的钢琴师演奏，整场晚餐的气氛相当温情，Thor在这样舒适的环境下放松了心情，情不自禁就把他最好奇的问题问了出来。

“Loki……你都是怎么写《Desire》的？”Thor吃掉最后一口甜点假装不经意地问。

本来为人也不古板，Loki已经习惯Thor私下直接喊他名字了，“一个好的作者什么都能写，《Desire》从人物设定到背景都不算特别，有什么难的？还是说，你想问的不是写作上的问题……”

又来了，Loki一浮现那样的笑容Thor就觉得毛骨悚然，他举起手投降表示不想再继续这个话题，结果Loki对此反倒兴致盎然，“……怎么，担心我的前女友找上你来一场肥皂剧？放心，你作为新欢是有优势的……我先结账。”

Loki叫来侍者，掏出一张信用卡递给对方后重新面对Thor低声道：“我才应该担心你有断不干净的前任，毕竟你可是橄榄球队的主力。”他想起那天被人随便扣在脑袋上的帽子都写着Thor，就知道这家伙一定很受欢迎。

“先生，这张信用卡不能用。”侍者礼貌地打断他们的谈话，把Loki的卡递回去。

Loki皱了皱眉，只一瞬间又掏出一张银行卡换回了被拒绝的那张。

“我保证没有。”Thor乖乖地说，这下他也算是明白了，Loki刚才所说的一切都是在开玩笑。

根本没有什么前任。


	11. Chapter 11

大概是在交往后的第三周，Thor顺利拿到了Loki家的备用钥匙——尽管只能开外门，看上去并没有什么实际用处，Thor依旧觉得这是一种进步。于是Loki那原本冷清的大房子现在多了一位常客，Loki也不知道自己是怎么容忍Thor躺他的沙发、看他的电视、吃他的零食的，不过一想到日后他要被自己操回来，感觉就好多了。

工作后忙碌起来的Loki对自己家疏于打理，反而是每次Thor过来多少都会顺手整理一下。不过大男孩的家政能力一般，能做到的也不过是帮Loki把倾倒的东西摆正、擦擦灰尘而已。

“……你最近好像变懒了，连本书都不愿意去拿。”Thor无奈地看着Loki躺在长沙发上翻看希腊文典籍，姿势优雅得像只黑猫，而他不得不去帮猫大王拿工具书。

Loki懒懒地抬眼道：“不然让男朋友出入我家有什么好处。”

那张照片十分古怪，无论是谁看见都会对它印象深刻——本来完整的照片被剪开，矩形相框中仅放着照片的一半，剩下的另一半去了哪儿不得而知，Thor看到的那部分是一个站在大宅前的黑发小男孩，他的表情严肃认真，没有笑容，脸部轮廓和现在的Loki几乎一样，不出意外这应该是他小时候的照片。

如果照片的这一半是Loki，那照片的另一半是谁？Loki又为什么要把照片剪开？

“Thor？！你找到了吗？”Loki的声音从客厅传来，听上去已经等得不太耐烦。

再度疑惑地看了一眼，Thor连忙把Loki要的书从架上拿出来，合上柜门后快步离开书房。

每个人都有自己的过去与隐私，他不应该好奇太多。

回到客厅把书递给Loki，对方熟练地翻查起生僻的希腊语单词，Thor坐在一边安静地看着Loki——他好像明白了什么，皱了一下午的眉头总算舒展开来，而一不小心瞥见书中内容的Thor就是一阵头昏，老天，下次他一定要带本科学杂志来看，他敢保证，在Loki这里他是找不到任何能看得下去的书的。

Loki是个难伺候的家伙，他一会儿说要喝茶一会儿说要吃饼干，一点也不让Thor闲着，而当后者以为自己已经忙完了，Loki又会提出新的要求，还好他受惯了球队的高压训练。Thor靠在软沙发上微喘着气，Loki把脑袋搁在他的手臂上，黑发蹭得他痒痒的——看来这次是真的没有别的事要做了，Loki才会任自己靠在他身上。

接近晚饭时间，两个人都不是烹饪能手，想吃顿好的便只能叫外卖。Thor最近给Loki收集了不少好吃的餐馆，不过送餐过来已经是一小时后，Loki嫌食物冷了让Thor加热一下，他们便站在微波炉前捣鼓了好一阵子。这使Thor深切意识到他下次回家一定要让Frigga教教他最基本的烹饪——想要抓住老师的心，必须先抓住老师的胃。

“说真的，我要是厨艺精湛你会不会更喜欢我一点。”吃着晚餐，Thor冷不丁地抬头笑着问Loki。

“那我完全可以找个厨师情人。”Loki假笑了一下，用眼神威逼Thor乖乖吃饭不要再想这些奇怪的问题。

Thor耸了耸肩，继续扒拉碗里的土豆。

忽然抬头，他发现Loki身后的窗子没有关好。此时外面起风了，吹打玻璃窗发出嘈杂的声响，他起身走到窗边，一靠近那儿便感到狂风大作，Thor猛地用力才关上了被吹开的窗户，重新回到座位上时原本整齐的金发已经一团乱了。

Loki刚好从手机屏幕上移开目光，“今晚有飓风登陆，看来你回不去了。明早有课吗？……真奇怪，都这个时节了还有飓风……”

“呃，明天早上没课，不过要去实验室一趟，下午去也没事……你的意思是我可以留下来过夜？”Thor看着正在碎碎念的Loki，喉头微动。

“怎么，你又不是女人，难道怕我做什么吗？”Loki干脆地笑，“放心，就算做了什么，我也会负责的。”他拿起刀叉，继续吃今天的晚餐。

Thor揉了揉太阳穴无奈地想，是他担心自己会对Loki做什么啊……

之后的晚餐陷入了一种尴尬的安静，Thor思绪混乱，一直在思考他等会应该怎么办，虽然经常出入Loki家，他却从未在这留宿过，加上Loki的身份特殊，目前综合了他的雇主、老师、情人三种身份，如果他们躺在一张床上——Thor研究过，Loki家是没有客房的，很奇怪吧？这么大的房子居然只有一张大床……算了，他又不是没跟Fandral一起睡过。

因为飓风登陆，吃完饭后他们把家里各处都检查了一遍，Thor负责一楼，Loki负责二楼。后者检查完就顺便去洗澡了，Thor进房时听见浴室里传来水声，为了保险起见，现下又没什么事可以做，Thor便出去又把二楼检查了一遍。

再次回到Loki房间时，对方已经坐在床上抱着他的笔记本电脑敲敲打打了。

“今晚的睡袍已经帮你挂在浴室了，我挑了一件当时买错尺码的，希望合身。”Loki的视线从电脑屏幕上稍稍移开，他看Thor点头后局促不安地走进浴室，回过头来又继续镇定地写《Desire》。

——才怪。

Loki有种想要重新捡起香烟的冲动，这种时候他极度需要抽上两根来麻醉自己的神经。

他没想过自己会和Thor在一起，并且这么快就要发展成同居关系，不过一切发生得好像都很自然，Loki也没想过要阻拦，毕竟他可是写过托马斯和欧文第二次见面就上床了的人，虽然那是小说，但小说源于生活。

“你的额头上怎么都是汗。”Thor洗澡动作特别快，他出来的时候金发已经不怎么滴水了。

“那是水，我没擦头发。”Loki狡辩着，眼睛没有离开文档界面，忽然，身后的床垫往下一陷，温热的躯体贴上后背，Thor拿毛巾罩住他的脑袋，“喂，别擅自做主。”Loki不太喜欢Thor任意妄为的举动，下意识要把毛巾扯开，结果被Thor的大手按着，他倒是一点都动弹不得。

Loki一贯喜欢指使他人，喜欢所有事情都按照他的期望发展，所以在挑选恋人这方面直觉也告诉他Thor会尊重他的意见，即使是在一时冲昏头脑的情况下答应了Thor的告白并且差点就当场擦枪走火，Loki对现状也还相当满意，毕竟Thor高大英俊、年轻优秀，又对他敬重、爱慕，这段时间相处下来Loki对他也积累了不少好感，总之，一切进展到现在为止都还在Loki的掌控中。

不过Thor越来越喜欢约束他，Loki还不确定自己是否能接受，比如现在。

“乖乖写你的文。”Thor帮Loki擦着头发，见屏幕上倒映出来一张阴郁的脸不禁放轻了手上的动作，不再具有压迫感Loki这才脸色好转，Thor靠近一些，认真地帮他擦干头发。

坐在Loki身后Thor很容易就看到他在文档中新敲出来的文字，那一个个露骨而又情色的单词从Thor眼前溜过，Loki仍旧不动声色地继续写作，好像身后没有任何人在看似的。

他的动作不自觉慢下来，注意力几乎都不在帮Loki擦头发上了。Thor盯着Loki修长的指节，从他的角度可以看到Loki没扣好的衣领下洁白的皮肤……喔，他不能再继续想下去了。

Loki刚在心里承认Thor擦头的技术还不错时某人的速度就慢了下来，倒没打算开口去提醒，Thor依然有一下没一下地帮他擦拭着头发，Loki也乐得不被扯着发囊，继续写他的文章。

然而就算再专注，Loki也在那根硬物贴上自己屁股的第一时间察觉到事情开始不对劲了。

“你每次写性爱脑子里都在想什么。”Thor凑在他耳边说话，热气把他的脸烫得绯红，Loki打字的手不禁颤了一下。

“我是个专业作家，无论什么场景都能驾驭。”Loki尽量使自己的声音保持平稳。

一时房间里异常安静，穿着睡袍的两个人身体贴在一起毫无间隙，Thor好一会儿都没有动静，留足时间让Loki对接下来有可能发生的一切做好心理准备，他心底逞强的小野兽在叫嚣，对陌生而刺激的氛围隐隐期待。

“所以……”

——呲。

在Thor说完话前，房间里的灯突然灭了。

四周一片黑暗，唯一的光源来自笔记本屏幕。很快Loki就掐灭了这最后的光亮，把电脑摆到一边，回到床上居高临下地盯着那双在黑夜中依旧明亮好看的蓝眼睛。几乎是在同一时间，Loki和Thor互相揪住对方的衣领，四片嘴唇撞在一起，火热的味道从舌尖蔓延，Loki捧着Thor的脑袋吮吸他的唇，他们都没有太多技巧，只知道掠夺对方口中的空气。

这比他们之间的任何一个吻都来得热辣， Thor的手从Loki的睡衣下摆探进去，温热的大掌抚上男人精瘦的腹肌，嘴巴还蹭着对方薄薄的唇瓣。Loki抵着Thor的前胸，想解对方的衣带无奈Thor的舌头追得太急，他因为缺氧发出闷哼，脸上泛起一小片红晕，可惜现在谁都看不见。

等Loki被甩到床上Thor才离开了他的嘴巴。某段时间内，房间里都充斥着接吻的水渍声，Loki被吻得脱力，不爱运动的人注定先头昏脑胀，他瘫在枕头上大口喘气，而Thor已经把他的睡衣和睡裤全部扯掉了，Loki光着腿迷迷糊糊地想，还好现在没有开灯。

Thor真像金毛犬，他顺着Loki的脖子一路舔吻下来，乳头被他吸得硬挺，Loki的脑子里浮现出自己描写托马斯和欧文性爱的文字，他是个对文字比对图像更敏感的人，在Thor的舔舐和脑内的黄色语句的双重刺激下Loki忍不住发抖，阴茎笔直地贴在肚皮上，一点点渗出黏液。然而在几乎失去理智前，Loki还不忘要为自己的权利抗争一番。

“我……我要在上面，你负责痛。”Loki的声音里夹杂着一丝气音，因为Thor不适时地捏了他的乳头一下，敏感的乳尖把痛感传到脑中，Loki还没反应过来Thor又开始舔他的肚脐，这些在普通情侣中算不得高超的调情手段在目前这种黑暗的环境下使得脑补能力高超的Loki Laufeyson先生差点就此射出来。

“放心，我不会让你痛的。”Thor大概也意识到Loki的可爱反应是怎么回事，他安抚性地亲了亲Loki的脸颊，抱着对方僵硬的身体浓情蜜意了一会儿感觉到Loki逐渐放松下来也回抱住他，才继续手上的动作。

Thor之前没跟男性发生过关系，但基本的套路他还是知道的，何况他刚跟Loki夸下海口说不会让他痛，现在就更加卖力地舔吻爱人身体的每一寸，不光是为了调情，这一直也是Thor想做的事——每天看着老师被西装包裹的紧实躯体可是一件考验耐力的事。现在机会来了，他不仅扒光了Loki，还可以对他为所欲为，Thor的肾上腺素都快要爆出正常值了。

“不，托马斯第一次被欧文操的时候差点死了！”Loki胡乱喊着以前脑内闪过的、如今已经废弃的初夜剧情，不过Thor就像没听见一样拉起Loki的一条腿，从大腿内侧亲吻到膝盖，再从膝盖亲吻到小腿，如此一来Loki几乎要败在Thor温柔的舔舐下了，他一被那粗糙的舌头亲吻就觉得浑身无力——喔，该死的Thor Odinson。

“乖一点。”Thor叹了口气，没想到Loki都快三十岁了这时候倒像个小孩子，他把Loki的腿打开到最大，腾出一只手揉捏着对方硬挺的前端，上次他还没跟这家伙打过照面就被Tyr打断，虽然看不清具体模样，但是Loki勃起后的尺寸非常可观，龟头滴着黏液湿漉漉得很是可怜，Thor从前端一直摸到囊袋，然后按压会阴，Loki敏感地哆嗦，感觉到Thor的手指在后穴口打转，按压着周围的皱褶，Thor试探性地探入一根手指。

干涩而紧致。这是Thor的第一印象，他不得不撤出手来舔湿再次探入。

Thor是紧张的，Loki是他珍视已久、渴望已久的爱人，他希望给对方留下一个难忘的夜晚——虽然这是Loki家，Thor却等不及去问他有没有润滑剂了，几次戳刺后还是很难活动开来，Thor便放弃了直接进攻。

身下别扭的异物感终于消失了，Loki下意识松了口气，可下一秒一条温热的软物就舔上了他的屁股。

“不，Thor，别……”Loki羞耻地想把自己埋进被子里，尽管写过、看过类似的场景，但这还是他第一次体会，心理上的快感多于生理上的，Loki颤抖着被Thor抬起下身，舌头模仿性交的动作一点点戳着肛口，明明肠道无比干涩，这时竟像是渗出水来一般，Loki咬着手臂仰头被Thor舔着，就像被主人顺过毛的猫咪一样乖得不得了。

“对不起，教授。”Thor换上手指抽插了一会儿实在忍不住了，他利索地脱掉睡裤，扶着阴茎，对着那个被舔开的洞口缓缓插入，他看不清Loki的表情，只能紧扣住对方的手让他安心，粗壮的龟头慢慢撑开穴口，直到把皱褶一一抚平，Loki才哆嗦着腿闷哼出声。

Loki无比庆幸这时没有灯光，不然他被Thor的大家伙操死时狰狞的表情可能会吓跑他的学生，他喘着气努力适应着那根粗大的老二，在心里对他笔下的角色默默致予同情，Loki觉得自己就像在服刑的犯人，Thor每进入一点都是疼的，然而疼到最后他的痛感也都消失了，取而代之的是一种诡异的空。

“动动，我的腿都要被你弄麻了。”Loki恢复了点力气，抓着床单命令道。

他的话就像触到了什么开关似的，Thor猛地把他抱起来，吓了一跳的Loki不顾阴茎还戳着屁股的别扭感，赶紧回抱住Thor。他靠在对方肩上，腿挂在对方手臂上，天知道这家伙的力气怎么会这么大！Thor开始了操弄，像打桩机一样把他往死里顶，Loki哭叫起来，他哪里经历过这样疯狂的性爱，Thor的囊袋拍在他的臀肉上发出清晰的撞击声，金发男人的唇舌蹭着Loki的脖颈，他仰头无声地叫，粗壮的巨物在身体里进出惹来的生理泪水顺着眼角滑落。

“啊啊，唔嗯……轻点，哈……”Loki忽然被顶到了敏感点，环着Thor脖子的手差点就此松开，整个人就要倒下去，Thor咬着他的喉结，就像野兽交媾时偶尔发出一两声闷吼，这时候Loki才意识到他们在力量上的悬殊，Thor反复碾着Loki的敏感点，内里被他操得湿滑一片，Loki忍不住呜呜地叫了出来，“不行，换……换个姿势啊。”

他的学生听话地把他放回床上。

就在这时房间的电回来了，灯亮起来的一瞬间Loki被光线刺得当即闭起眼来，可Thor撞击的动作一点没停，扶着Loki屈起的大腿拉到最开就继续往更深的地方操。快感如海啸一般淹没了Loki，他从来不知道性爱带来的快感会让他整个人丢盔弃甲。他闷闷地哭着，睁开眼睛看到Thor发丝凌乱，深蓝色的眼睛颇含占有欲地盯着他，Loki咽了咽口水痴迷地看着那蜜色的肌肉，伸出手想要去摸没想到引来Thor的误会，一把抓住他的手把他按回床上继续翻来覆去地顶弄。

“Loki，教授，你太棒了。”Thor一边低沉地喘息一边赞美他的爱人，他迷恋地俯下身去亲吻Loki，对方也配合地把白皙修长的腿圈在他的腰上，“你咬得好紧。”

“唔……别顶，嗯呜……好舒服，Thor。”Loki头晕目眩地扣紧Thor的手指，没被多操一会儿就射了出来，精液沾湿了他和Thor的腹部， Loki愣愣地盯着对方的身体看，感觉被白浊打湿的地方显出一种淫靡的色彩，他呆愣的模样更是刺激了兽性大发的学生，Thor舔着他的耳廓，拉起他一条腿猛烈地撞击，“太……太过了，唔！哈啊……”刚经历过一次高潮的身体敏感得不行，Loki体内的敏感点又被Thor死死地碾压着，囊袋拍击臀肉，Thor的手指摸到穴口附近揉弄，Loki摇乱一头黑发，呜咽着拒绝Thor索求更多。

Thor被Loki浪荡的模样刺激得眼睛发红，他看着老师的绿眼浸在一片湿润中，身上布着大大小小的吻痕，即使Loki的指甲深陷在自己肩头，他也想继续填满这家伙，阴茎硬得发疼，穴口不断向下淌着的混合液顺着柱身滑落到囊袋上，濒临射精的快感折磨着他。Thor揉弄着Loki又一次勃起的龟头，拇指搔刮着顶端的裂口，Loki被情欲搅乱心神的样子可爱至极。

这是Thor第一次看到Loki流泪的样子，他不明白Loki哪里来的那么多水，眼里也是，身体也是，几乎把Thor浑身的爱意都浸泡了出来。Thor俯下身去亲吻Loki，继续耸动着腰身，在Loki尖叫着高潮的瞬间把精液全部灌到了他的体内，让快感把神智全部带走。

Thor趴在Loki身上，浑身都是汗水和精液的两个人抱在一起喘气。

是Loki先回过神来，他捧起Thor的脑袋阴郁地看了一会儿，以为刚做完就要宣布分手Thor吓得都要萎了，没想到这时Loki咬了他的脸一口。

“标记完成。”Loki懒懒地打了个哈欠，眼睛里闪过一丝笑意，下身不断流出黏腻的液体——不过，这一点都不妨碍他跟Thor事后腻歪。


	12. Chapter 12

歇息了一阵子因为浑身湿黏又怕Loki发烧，Thor不得不把已经入睡的教授抱到浴室去清理，彼时的Loki完全不愿意离开舒适的床铺，Thor半哄半骗才让他松开了抓着被子的手。先把Loki擦拭干净放回被窝里，他自己又重新洗了一遍。

Thor很少裸睡，但和Loki抱在一起盖着同一床被子的感觉实在太棒了。兴许是他的脸部表情太夸张，觉察到的Loki悠悠转醒，抬手拧了他的脸一把（上次拧肌肉没有拧动），假装凶狠地说：“睡觉。”

“教授，我越来越觉得你厉害了。”Thor狡黠地眨眨眼睛笑道，“《Desire》写得挺好的。”

Loki挑了挑眉察觉出Thor的言外之意，他冷笑着背过身去，结果Thor像八爪鱼一样凑上来抱紧他，Loki挣扎不开也就任由人肉暖炉抱着了，“你在嘲讽我什么？”

“没有，我只是觉得作家的世界很有趣，能写很多自己没体验过的事。”Thor说话的语气很认真，从性爱引申出去谈及更多，但Loki还是计较着Thor语气里的一丝笑意，冷哼了一声，Thor连忙转移话题道，“说起来，你为什么会选择这个题材？……Loki？”

许久都没有听见回复，Thor刚想再出声，却听到了前方传来有规律的呼吸声——原来是睡着了，Thor无奈地笑，关掉了房间的灯，抱着Loki一起入眠。

<<< 

凡事有了第一次就容易有第二次，这句话不管是对Thor在Loki家留宿而言，还是对他们俩之间的性事而言都完全成立。热恋期的Thor很快就拿到了Loki家内门的钥匙，对此Loki的说法是他觉得自己缺一个家政工，而Thor勉强可以达到他的要求。

学期即将结束，Thor的劳务合约还差几周就到期了，本以为文学网那边会来跟他谈续约的事，没想到会是Loki冷不丁地给他甩来一句续约要求，Thor这才搞清楚助理完全是Loki私人的，工资也一直是Loki直接打到他的卡里，文学网只起着中介作用——虽然无关紧要，但Thor还是有些意外，一个年轻的教员每个月居然能在他身上花这么多钱。

“怎么，你一直不知道我才是你的金主？”Loki邪笑着，“上头的工资标准招来的人我都不满意，索性就自己花钱去招人。不过现在的年轻人真是烂透了，叫他们买点东西都不愿意，啧，真是懒惰，也不看看自己有没有懒惰的资本。”

Thor每次听Loki数落人都会想起小学时自己被老师训话的场面。“总之帮你做了这么久的校对，虽然做得不好，但也适应了这份工作，如果你需要，我可以续约的。”Thor没问Loki大学教员的工资情况，然而就凭他对Loki家房子的估价，Loki生活优渥不在话下。

就这样，他们把续约的事谈完了。

周末Thor照惯例要回家，Loki也不是粘人的性格，两个人除了像普通情侣那样共处以外留给对方的私人空间还很多。

回到家他再度得到了Frigga的亲吻，Thor有些不好意思地抱了抱母亲，自己都已经这么大了还老是被她当成小孩对待，大概在餐桌上询问他的恋爱情况是Frigga唯一会把他当成成年人的时候吧。

“上次Hogun陪他母亲来我们家做客，那位夫人说Hogun已经有女朋友了。Thor，难道你真的没有喜欢上哪个女生？拜托，你大学四年都单身未免也太丢脸了。”Frigga半开玩笑地说， Thor已经好几年没有一点要谈恋爱的意思了，这可不是一个正常大学男生该有的生活状态，Frigga不禁有些担心Thor的心理——也许她儿子没看上去那样阳光？Frigga可是个负责任的好妈妈。

“Hogun有女朋友了？！”Thor惊讶地看着他母亲，“是谁啊，我们学校的女生吗？”

“Thor Odinson——”Frigga无奈地瞪着她抓错重点的儿子，“你得保证你不谈恋爱是因为没有合适对象而不是其他问题。”

“呃，事实上……”Thor吞吞吐吐挖了勺母亲做的土豆泥，他不知道是否应该告诉Frigga其实他已经处于恋爱状态，不过Loki的身份实在比较特别，不知道开明如Frigga能否接受。

显然，Frigga是这个世界上最了解Thor的女人，看着儿子难得犹豫的反应就知道也许事情非同寻常，既然得到了答案，她也不是要探听Thor的隐私，狡黠一笑便将这个话题悉数带过。

Odin见他们母子俩互动完毕有自己说话的份了便放下餐具问道：“Thor，你之前说过你在金宫文学网当作家助理，是负责Shadow吗？”

“父亲怎么知道？”Thor有些惊讶，他可没想到Loki的名字会被这样提起。

“前些天Heimdallr跟我闲聊时说你找过他帮忙处理文学网上的一些违规留言，顺便提到了你目前顶替Fandral给他们的招牌作家做校对的事。”因为根本不知道Loki和Thor除了作家与助理还有更深层次的关系，Odin看起来还是很平静的，“工作还顺利嘛？”

“呃，还算顺利吧。Shadow是个苛刻的完美主义者，稍微有点小脾气。”Thor老实回答，“但这两个月相处下来我觉得他是个好人，对我也不错。”

Odin咽下口中的牛肉，“典型的文人脾气……最近有电影公司看上了他的作品，Heimdallr很重视这次合作，接下来应该也会跟他谈谈授权问题。”

一听父亲没有发现Shadow还有如同《Desire》这样的作品，Thor便放下心来，他还以为Odin私下调查了Loki知道了他们的关系，又或者去看了《Desire》……无论哪件事Thor都觉得他得经历一场父子恶战。

不过如果万一是Heimdallr亲自跟Loki谈话，Thor总感觉有些不妙，这两个人的性格看起来并不像是能好好相处的样子，不行，他得说服Loki到时候带他过去，就算他只能站在门口也好在里面打起来的时候进去阻止。

然而跟Loki开口提这件事的机会一直到将近一周后才到来。

圣诞节快到了，Loki没像往年那样叫家政工打扫了事。因为最近Thor会时不时来帮他收拾一下，加上他心情愉快，更文、工作顺利，自己也会顺手收拾，这次扫除任务并不繁重。

他穿着居家休闲服在客厅拖着吸尘器清理地板上的灰尘，开门进来的Thor看到这一幕不禁惊讶地唏嘘一声，“哇，我可没想到有一天能看到你做家务。”

Loki站直身体冷笑道：“不然你以为我家为什么能保持得这么干净？”

“呃，因为有家政工与我？”Thor挠挠头发， 把钥匙放在鞋柜上走到Loki身边亲了亲他的脸颊，“需要帮忙吗？”

Loki嫌恶地抹了一把Thor刚才亲过的地方，喔老天，这个人可真不爱干净，他可是刚从一片灰尘中出来呢。Loki把吸尘器的手柄递给Thor说：“你负责这块鬼地方，我去整理厨房和餐厅。”说完他就把刚碰过灰的手一把抹在了Thor脸上，露出得意的笑容。

“好。”Thor笑着接过，摸着Loki刚碰过的地方有些无奈，而Loki则是戴上袖套跑到房子另一头去打扫。就在这时Thor忽然想起了那件事，敛了笑容认真问道，“对了Loki，你上次说之前完结的历史小说要拍电影的那件事有什么进展吗？”

“还没，负责人约了我后天晚上去公司。嘁，有什么事难道不能电话上说吗？坐地铁过去就得花两小时，真是麻烦。”Loki一边翻箱倒柜一边抱怨道。

和Thor在一起后他才比较经常使用厨房， Loki整理了一下餐具，拿抹布将大理石台的表面擦了一遍。

“那我陪你去吧？谈完了还可以顺便去吃个晚饭，反正我周日晚上没事做……这星期忙着补作业都没怎么见面呢。”

Loki倒没觉得哪里不对，他一个人去也无聊，带着Thor挺不错，Loki盘算完毕回应道：“嗯，先帮我打扫干净再说。”

Thor见Loki答应了心中的担忧也算是放下，不过随即他又想到Loki还不知道他和文学网的关系，不知道这事暴露了他会不会多想，会不会以为自己是文学网派来的、别有企图，Thor苦恼地思索着要怎么让Heimdallr假装不认识自己才好。

他拖着吸尘器将偌大的客厅清理了一遍，最后只剩沙发底下没有清扫。Thor俯下身来把吸嘴顺着沙发与地板之间的空隙伸进去，小心地移动才能把这位置的每一部分都照顾到，他慢慢地动作，突然，吸嘴被阻挡了去路，Thor看不清黑漆漆的沙发下有什么，以为是打到了一旁的沙发脚，调整了下角度想往前再推一把。

依旧失败。

Thor咂舌，好奇到底被什么堵住了去路，按理说这下面不会有任何障碍物才是。先把其他地方清理干净，他关掉吸尘器后再走到沙发前，跪在地毯上想把东西拿出来放到一边，Thor的手刚好够到那个矩形状物，他一使劲，便把箱子给拉了出来。

本不在意那里面装的究竟是什么，然而略微透明的盖子让Thor一下子就看到了盒子里的东西，他略微惊讶，唇角不自觉地向上勾起。

将盒子放到干净的角落，Thor假装什么都没发现似的站起身来，继续去摆弄吸尘器。

<<< 

Loki如果知道有一天他买的情趣玩具会原封不动地全部用在自己身上，他当初肯定不会为了该死的体验派的执着而将它们网购回来——至少不会买那么多。

“Thor，不……你给我住手。”Loki全身赤裸，手脚呈大字型被绑在床柱上，眼睛上蒙着黑布——他绝对是疯了才会在Thor跟他说想试试的时候答应！好奇心害死猫，尽管他认真研究过按摩棒、跳蛋的构造，但不代表他对这一切熟悉，现在从下方传来的未知快感几乎要把他折磨疯了。

眼前一片黑暗，他什么都看不到，其他感官便更加敏锐。Thor低头俯下身来吸吮他的乳头，深色的乳尖被口水濡湿，一点点在Thor口中硬挺起来，男人的舌尖在乳头四周画着圈，Thor低笑着，粗糙的指腹揉捏着另一颗，犬齿磨蹭着敏感的顶端，如果只是这样的话Loki还不会失声尖叫，然而体内的跳蛋突然像活过来似的拼命往深处闯，使劲碾压着他的敏感带，让Loki差一点就射出来，他颤抖着想要收紧双腿，可这样做只会让缠在脚腕上的布带拉扯得更紧。

“Loki，这可是你自己答应的，要坚持到最后。”Thor微笑着站在床边抚摸爱人苍白中泛着诱人的红的身体。

晚饭之后他当着Loki的面拉出那箱情趣玩具，活活把老师逼得脸红，二话不说就要把箱子踢回沙发下，跟他争辩情趣用品的用途不仅限于床上，Thor当然相信Loki所说的一切，然而Loki在跟他争夺箱子时两个人因推搡而不小心绊倒摔在沙发上，Thor搂着他的腰，看他耳根子都红了便忍不住舔了他耳廓一口。

“试一次？”Thor轻声问，打开事先拿出来的震动棒抵在Loki臀上色情地划着圈，老师趴在他胸口震颤着，隔了一会儿才点点头认命答应。

Loki小口喘息着，蒙眼黑布上晕开一圈深色，被情趣玩具玩弄得快感连连让他有种心理上的羞耻感，也许是看他这样太可怜了，Thor决定换个方式继续这场挑逗。

“这样，我们来玩个游戏好了，你只要连续答对五次，我就解开这些布条好吗？”Thor从一旁的情趣玩具箱里拿出一根紫红色的按摩棒把仿真龟头放到Loki嘴边，他恶劣地轻笑，“猜猜这是你的哪个收藏品？”

因为Thor的动作Loki浑身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，被男人赤裸裸的目光注视着，他都能想象自己现在看起来有多淫荡，Thor没等他开口就打开了按摩棒的开关，将震动的柱体贴近他的乳头，使硬挺被折磨得更加肿胀。

“唔呜，不，拿开……混蛋，我怎么会知道这是哪根，里面又不止一根按摩棒！啊啊……关掉……关掉它……”Loki扭动身体，完全不配合地挣扎着。

“那就算猜错了，要惩罚你。”

Thor的声音低沉而又蛊惑，Loki不知道Thor还有这样不为人知的一面。

身下的床铺一沉，Loki感觉到有人站在他的腿边，他被一种陌生的不安感笼罩，正要问Thor要干什么的时候一根软鞭抽上了他的大腿内侧，一下，又一下，Loki当即失声叫了出来，眼泪从布条下渗落，又疼又爽的感觉让阴茎不断吐出黏液沾湿自己的腹部。

“混蛋……”Loki骂道，可后穴却不争气地再度湿润了几分，包裹着的两颗跳蛋在甬道中来回移动，Thor又调大了震动档，Loki摇乱一头黑发，敏感带被震得发热的跳蛋碾弄。他哀叫了几声，只消一会儿就达到了高潮，精液飞溅得到处都是，自己的下巴甚至都沾上了一点。

Thor从没见过这样的Loki，他瘫软地躺在床上，洁白的手臂和脚裸被黑色的布条绑着，平日动人的绿眼被同样的黑布条遮住，艳红的薄唇微张，舌尖露出一小截，看起来分外诱人。而他身上沾着自己的白浊，乳尖上也染着一点，刚释放过的阴茎在Thor的注视下慢慢抬头，Loki尽可能地蜷着腿，然而从Thor的角度还是能看到他被打得泛红的大腿内侧，更淫靡的是，Loki的小穴因为高潮而收缩着，一些液体顺着股缝淌下，滴在了暗色的床单上。

Thor的心跳得飞快，他咽了咽口水看着眼前这色情的一幕，而他居然还要压着欲念继续与Loki玩游戏——尽管调戏Loki的确是性事中的一大乐趣。

“试试第二个，这个比较简单。”Thor冷静了一下，拿出乳夹在Loki的肚脐上滑过。

“你自己猜。”高潮后变得无所畏惧的Loki懒懒地应了一句，明明轻易猜出了答案就是不肯说出，反而故意发出几声诱人的叫声来刺激忍着不肯碰他的Thor，“好痒，啊嗯……”

“Loki。”Thor提高了音调，对于老师的不配合感到无奈，他直接把乳夹夹上了Loki的乳头，看着那艳红的小东西被挤压着的可怜模样Thor意识到他的爱人是多么性感，“不听话也要惩罚。”他按下了开关，带电的乳夹刺激得Loki猛地叫出声来，上翘的尾音绵软而沙哑，然后Thor跪下身来，他拉着留在肛口外的跳蛋控制线将跳蛋慢慢扯出，Loki剧烈地颤抖着，刚才还在跟Thor较劲，此刻又被快感折磨得呜咽起来。

“别玩了……Thor——Thor，直接操我，啊嗯……已经很湿了，不舒服……”Loki胡乱喊着，不断痉挛着的穴口在跳蛋离开体内的瞬间被撑到最大，他浑身酥麻不再有力气挣扎，然而这时Thor突然将一根比跳蛋分量大得多的家伙塞进了尚未闭合的穴口，按摩棒柱身上涂着的润滑剂将穴内搅得一塌糊涂，Loki被一下子推到尽头的按摩棒操得失神差点没喘过气来，“混蛋，你要操死我吗？！”然后，他感觉到束缚着手脚的布带被解开，可惜因为被玩弄得过分Loki已经没有力气去揍Thor了。

Thor温柔地解开Loki眼上的布条，他俯下身子亲吻Loki泛红的唇瓣，吸吮他的舌头，两个人缠绵地吻了好一阵子。

头顶的暖色灯光使Loki很快就恢复了视物，他被Thor结实强壮的身材散发出来的荷尔蒙熏得一阵头昏，目光顺着男人的脖颈、锁骨、乳头、腹肌一路向下，停留在挺立于浅金色毛发中的粗壮性器上，Loki深呼吸，试图缓解着自己的窒息感。

“舔我。”Thor居高临下迷恋地看着Loki，蓝眼睛里满是情欲与爱意，“我会让你舒服。”他用低沉的嗓音诱惑着Loki，促使对方呆愣地跪坐起来，屁股里还含着那根假阳具，便伸出舌头在饱胀的龟头上舔了一圈。

Loki扶着柱身，伸手套弄着后头的囊袋，闭着眼舔着顶端上敏感的马眼，Thor舒爽地抓着他的头发低喘，按下按摩棒开关让粗长的假阳具在Loki体内震颤起来，Loki呻吟出声，舌头抵着流出腥咸液体的部位来回蹭着有些无力地靠在Thor的大腿上。

“嗯呢……操我，要不行了……”Loki吐出Thor的阴茎，脸颊不自觉地蹭着那硬挺滚烫的地方，他从底下抬头看他的情人，湿漉漉的绿眼让Thor再也忍耐不住，把Loki放好在床上，缓缓拔出抵在他前列腺震动的按摩棒，看着柱身滑出Loki的身体，一只腿挂在Thor手臂上露出肉色的穴口，因为已经被进出了好多次，合不拢的穴口正收缩着向Thor求欢。

粗壮的阳具挤开嫩肉进入Loki体内，他仰着头像晕死过去一样承受着Thor突然戳到他敏感点时产生的巨大快感，敏感至极的身体如实地反应他对Thor的喜欢，不断吸咬滚烫的阳具绞得死紧生怕Thor滑出去，Loki抓着Thor的手臂留下几条划痕，嗓子里不断发出细碎的呻吟，颤抖的小腿惹来Thor的轻笑，饥渴的穴肉着急吞咽肉棒，Loki一边呜咽一边往Thor的方向靠，想要Thor赶紧进到最深。

“别急。”Thor笑着捏了Loki的臀肉一把，他蹭着Loki的鼻头，轻轻咬了咬对方的唇瓣。

“唔……你知道吗，我最近在写性爱的时候……”Loki喘息着与Thor接吻，“啊哈，总是会想到你……你都快让我把欧文写得不对劲了，要怎么办？”他闭上眼感受Thor不断冲撞着肠道深处，这家伙总是退到龟头卡在穴口处又突然操进来，整个房间里都是咕啾咕啾的水声，Loki被插得摇晃，穴口湿湿地不断往Thor的耻毛中滴着黏液，男人在性爱中越来越霸道，他把Loki揽在怀里，咬着对方的脖颈进行最后的冲刺。

“我不知道，问你的编辑去。”Thor坏笑着把Loki推倒，对方的腿迅速缠上他的腰，漾着水意的眼睛盯着他的身体看，Thor一点一点地磨蹭Loki的敏感带，直到对方哭着咬他的肩头，Thor才快速耸动起腰身，飞快地捣弄着将积存在囊袋里的精液全部射进了湿润的肠道内。

Loki低吟一声，伸直了脚趾磨蹭Thor的腰眼，让对方又射了第二波，他也被刺激得高潮迭起，精液像失禁了一样打在Thor的腹部上，后者这时才给他取下乳夹，磨蹭得几乎破皮了的乳头可怜地挺立在胸前，被伺候舒服了后穴正酸胀着。Loki催促Thor把他那大家伙赶紧拔出去。

同样餍足了的Thor躺在Loki身边帮他揉腰，忽然想起了什么的Loki不满地回过头瞪着他道：“你又忘了带套。”


	13. Chapter 13

说好了要带Thor一起去见出版社的高层谈授权相关事宜，Loki事后倒也没有反悔，其实他不觉得这事有什么好谈的，他不答应，公司那边的说客也会说到他同意为止，如果是要谈改编的问题Loki也不太在乎，本来改编历史小说就是个铤而走险的事，最后没有人会完全满意，所以只要抽成比例还算合理，Loki就没有意见。

Loki和Thor一同上了去公司的地铁，虽说是要谈正事，Loki也没穿得比上班正式，他随意以黑外套配了一条牛仔裤，脖子上围着一条长款薄围巾，故意遮掩了年龄和职业，就连今天的Thor看起来仿佛都比他年纪要大。

他不是个在公共场合多话的人，看着手表上的时间以免迟到，偶尔又回应Thor两句——这两个小时难熬极了，天知道为什么他家会离公司那么远！

终于到达了出版社大楼，这个时候临近下班时间，不少职员都在往外走，而Loki他们却是要进去，他直接乘电梯到达顶楼，通知了要找他谈话的主管秘书，示意Thor在外面等他，自己便跟着秘书小姐进去。

Thor万万没想到自己之前特地发了短信叮嘱Heimdallr要装作不认识他，此时他居然连对方一面都见不上！他坐在外面的圆椅上等待，打量了一下父亲旗下产业的办公环境，又忍不住悄悄瞥一眼玻璃窗后的办公室——Heimdallr坐在办公桌后，与往常一样一张扑克脸，认真而严肃地把手头的文件递给Loki，反观他的教授，看似轻松至极，挑着细长的眉毛，不知道有没有好好听Heimdallr说话。

本以为这场谈话会很快结束，Thor在百无聊赖中玩了一会儿手机，期间还收到了Frigga的信息——父母撇下儿子出国旅游了还要通知他一声，Thor无奈地看着母亲发来的马尔代夫风景照，还好他没跟去当父母的电灯泡。

四周的人走得差不多了，就连刚才带着Loki进去的秘书小姐也得到允许离开，可是Heimdallr还没结束谈话，Loki也逐渐露出了不耐烦的情绪。

时间走到八点，Thor坐得腿都快麻了，他饥肠辘辘，想必里头的Loki也是，心焦难耐地站在走廊中徘徊。好一会儿，里头突然传来了开门声，猝不及防地他就与Heimdallr迎头打了个照面。Loki走在后面，差点撞上突然停住脚步的主管后背。他皱着眉头绕过高个男人走到Thor身边——这场谈话实在让他愉快不起来，他想要马上离开。

“走吧。”Loki抓紧Thor的衣袖想把人往外拉。

Thor当然看到了Heimdallr脸上一瞬惊讶的神情，他对叔叔挤眉弄眼暗示对方要记得遵守约定，而身体随着Loki的动作往电梯附近移动。

“Shadow，你可以好好思考一下我的建议，要找一个精通那段历史的编剧很难让所有人都满意。”Heimdallr冷静地站在他俩身后说道。

Loki阴沉着脸回头，攥在Thor衣服上的手指把衬衫扯得发皱，“我不在意改编的结果，他们爱怎么拍是他们的事，以后没事请不要再联系我了。”

Thor震惊地看着这两人，他完全不知道发生了什么，Loki看起来脸色很不好，说话口气也冲，然而从来没有人敢跟阿斯加德的大主管这样说话，Thor下意识就想要拦着Loki，结果他还没抓住Loki的手就被Loki狠狠瞪了一眼。

难得Heimdallr没说什么，在后方一直有一道目光注视着的情况下，Loki也就顺利地拉着Thor走进电梯。

直到电梯门关上的那瞬间，Thor还在对站在对面的Heimdallr用眼神说着抱歉。

“……怎么了？谈得不愉快吗？”走出公司大门Thor才敢问Loki到底发生了什么。

教授健步如飞，看似想立刻摆脱这里的一切。

“呵，他们想让我去当编剧，我才不做这种吃力不讨好的事。”Loki冷笑道，顺手拦了一辆出租车，“作家和编剧的工作完全不同，我懒得再跟进那个电影的事项——就这样谈崩了。”

他们坐上车半晌都没告诉司机要去哪，Loki没来过这附近，一时间冲动上了车便陷入了窘境，这离Thor家不远所以Thor还算熟悉，于是他赶紧想了个记忆中的餐馆名字告诉司机。

待车子启动后Thor才有时间安抚Loki，“不喜欢就不去做，这没什么。”

Loki不知道是否有听进他的话，只是若有所思地皱眉看向窗外。他实在不想自己的身份曝光于众，所以拍电影可以，要他去做编剧这就超过他的能力和接受范围了。写作纯属是为了让自己开心，然而若因此暴露了隐私，对他的工作和名声也许都会产生不好的影响，他为了走到今天这一步已经付出很多了，万一他的教师职业生涯葬送于此，无疑是给了Laufey一个绝妙的机会把他带回家，Loki不会允许这种事发生。

整顿晚饭他都有些魂不守舍，Loki咬着勺子不断思考近日发生的一系列事件：他的银行卡被冻结，Laufey偶尔打过来又立刻挂掉的电话……这些都在提醒他Laufey下一步可能会做什么。

和父亲冷战到几乎已经遗忘自己还是他儿子的地步，上了大学后Loki都是自己一个人住，唯一与Laufey的关联就是他目前住的房子户头依旧写的是他父亲的名字——那是Laufey送给他十一岁的生日礼物。

……

“Loki？你还在想那件事吗？”吃完晚饭走出餐馆，Thor趁没人揽住Loki的肩，“忘了它吧，公司应该不会强迫你做你不想做的事。不愿因为第二职业影响到生活这是很正常的想法。”

Loki耸耸肩，Thor把事情简单化了太多，然而他多想无益，反正该说的他都已经跟主管说过了，接下来就看上面如何反应了。

手表上显示时间过了九点，而他们还在大街上晃荡，现在不管是回学校还是回家都太远，Loki不禁越加烦躁起来。

“回我家？”Loki抓着头发询问Thor的意见。

Thor见Loki对要再挤地铁回去有些不满，想到他家就在附近便小心地建议：“不然回我家？我父母家就在附近，不过他们前天出国了，家里没人，保证后天之前都不会回来。”

“……”Loki迟疑地打量着Thor，他可还没做好去小男友家里的准备，虽然只是借宿一晚而他父母又不在家，他似乎的确不应该太过在意，“好吧，希望你没骗我，我可不想毫无准备就见到你的父母。”Loki耸耸肩，被Thor牵起手往街道的另一头走。

“那我可以跟他们介绍你是我朋友，像Fandral那样的朋友。”Thor满不在乎地说，“放心吧，他们不在家，我的床够大。”

“怎么，你母亲怕你睡相不好滚下床？”Loki窃笑。

“我小时候在睡梦中把床头的水杯砸烂过。”

他们并肩走着，Thor握紧Loki的手，生怕对方被冬夜的温度冻坏。

这条街走到尽头右拐，再过一阵子就到Thor家了。

Loki看着夜幕之下的独立别墅，他从没问过Thor的家庭情况，但从一些习性上还是可以看出他家境优越，不然他怎么会认识Heimdallr？——别以为Loki没有看到今晚他们在眉来眼去，Thor那么生动的表情他怎么会错过呢？

进门Loki便看到客厅中悬挂着一幅全家福照片，他若有所思地欣赏了一会儿，转头微笑着对正在锁门的家伙说：“Thor，你和金宫文学网是什么关系。”

Thor动作一僵，纠结地摸了摸头发，Loki已经察觉到了什么，他无法再继续隐瞒下去了。Thor走到Loki身边，“其实它和我没有特别的关系，只不过那是我父亲公司旗下的产业之一。当然，这不是我遇见你的原因。”

“哇哦。”Loki眨眨眼，Thor稍显窘迫，以为他会有更多的反应，谁知道他只是假笑了一下便回头继续研究Thor的全家福了，“你长得和你妈妈很像，她看起来很温柔——喔，这不是说你很温柔，你这个粗暴的家伙。”

Thor如释重负地笑着拍拍Loki的肩，“带你参观一下我家？Laufeyson教授。”他咬着“教授”那两个字音，推着Loki往楼上走，趁着对方还没反应过来亲了亲他的耳廓。

除了没有进入Thor父母的寝室，Loki把Thor家大概看了个遍。其实他很少去别人家，但有参观书房的癖好，于是他在Thor父亲的书房逗留了很久，虽然知道Odin是金宫文学网幕后的老总，但Loki对此依然没什么概念，毕竟那人没有直接影响到他的生活。Thor是Thor，他父亲是他父亲，这个Loki还是分得清楚。

只是他没想到Thor家的书架上居然藏有一本他早期的长篇小说。Loki颇感兴趣地停在书柜前小心地拿出那本书，它看起来很新，似乎没有被启封过，也许是别人买来送给Thor父亲的。

“你在干什么？”

Loki从书页中抬头看到倚在门边的Thor，他晃了晃手中的书，“欣赏Shadow的著作。”

Thor凑到恋人跟前很是好奇地翻到第一页认真地看了起来，“我不知道家里还有你的小说……这是父亲的书房，我的书都放在自己房间。”

“嗯哼？你有兴趣？”Loki可没想到Thor会想看描述维多利亚时期阴谋论的书。

“难得看你写小黄文以外的东西——找个时间我会看完。”开头的段落很有趣，Thor扬了扬手中的书本把它放在桌面上，准备将它带走。

“是吗？”Loki靠近Thor，“那你对书的作者有没有兴趣。”

“当然。”见Loki难得主动，Thor也勾起笑容颇为配合地揽住老师的腰身。

“告诉你一个秘密……里面的第三章，是我全裸着写完的。”

Thor脑子里的弦断掉了。

Loki抱着Thor的脑袋，他被压在书柜上，脚稍稍离地，蹬掉棉拖后踩在对方的脚背上，双腿微微分开蹭着Thor的腿与膝盖，金发男人解开裤链使他的裤子掉到膝弯，Loki懒懒地仰头，Thor的呼吸打在胸前有点痒，他忍不住去揉大个子的屁股，想把那该死的牛仔裤扯开——Thor的臀肌性感极了，Loki舔了舔唇想象着那个画面，全身的血液都在往下身冲。

“嗯哼……唔，哈……你，快点。”

Thor感觉到老师的急色，几缕金发掉到额前，他勾起唇角安抚性地亲了亲Loki的脸颊，谁知道在他没压制住对方的这一秒里Loki突然调转了他二人的位置，把他反压在柜门前露出个得逞的笑，二话不说就按自己刚才所想蹲下把Thor的下身扒得一干二净，由于他动作太快，一不小心就被Thor已经硬起来的阴茎打了一下。

前端在脸上划过一道水痕，Loki稍稍呆愣，鼻腔中嗅到的尽是Thor的浓郁气息，眼前挺立着的粗长巨物狰狞得吓人，Loki不禁想象等会他被贯穿是怎样一幅景象——他摇了摇头恢复理智，沉住气从底下望了笑得满足的Thor一眼，扶住柱身就把顶端含进去舔了一圈。

一个简单的口交可难不倒他Loki Laufeyson——只是，Thor实在太大了，他根本不可能像《Desire》里写的那样把整根阴茎都吞进去，只能尽可能地含着龟头吸吮，修长的手指圈住后面的部分时不时抚弄沉甸甸的囊袋，腥咸的液体从马眼处流出，Loki稍感不适但还是吞了下去，灵巧的舌头舔弄着敏感的顶端，Thor靠在书柜上喘息，舒爽地揉着他的黑发，低沉地唤着他的名字。

Loki跪在地上收缩脸颊，舌头来回舔舐硬挺的顶端，他真想看看Thor先丢盔弃甲尽皆泄在他嘴里的样子。得意地眯着眼，他无视自身的不适故意发出呻吟声，湿漉漉的绿眼盯着Thor那布满情欲的深色蓝眸。

Thor觉得自己遇到了祸害，以前要是有人告诉他Laufeyson教授在性事上会是这副模样他肯定不信，而现在他不得不扯着对方的头发，弓起身体来忍受那股灭顶的快感才不至于在Loki给他口交的瞬间射出来，这是一种心理与生理上的满足，Thor咬着唇，金发不断散落遮在眼前，他扶着Loki的后脑来了个深喉，在操到他口腔深处时Loki发出了难受的呻吟，但依旧小心地避免牙齿磕到他。Thor只尝试了两次这种被Loki悉数包裹住的感觉就撤了出来，他微喘着气，见Loki还是跪着无意识地伸出那艳红的小舌，Thor闷吼一声就把Loki抱了起来，让他趴在柜门上翘起屁股，然后狠狠地咬了那丰满苍白的臀肉一口。

“唔唔……哈，Thor，Thor……”Thor拉开Loki的腿把会阴到小穴的每一寸皮肤都舔了一遍，他又急又狠，粗糙的舌苔逗弄干涩的穴口，把Loki舔得嗯嗯啊啊地叫出声来，略长的指甲抠在木制的柜子上，Loki吐出口绵长的气息。他越喊不要Thor就越舔得厉害，甚至把臀瓣都吻了一遍，色情地揉弄一圈后又打一巴掌，Loki哀叫一声，阴茎为这有些痛的快感颤栗地抬头，他伸手揉着前端，哆嗦着腿承受Thor更凶狠的对待。

“我大概……大概明白为什么欧文见到托马斯都控制不了自己了。”Loki轻笑着，后穴已经被Thor舔开，那沾着黏液的手指进出着甬道，不断戳着他的敏感带，Loki软了腰只得倚靠Thor的力量才不至于摔倒。

无意间看到一旁落地窗里两个人的姿态，Loki几乎都忘了这还是在Thor家，他羞耻起来，自己身上只剩下一件衬衣零落地搭在肩上，乳头被Thor吮得发红，上面还隐约带着一层水渍，他翘着屁股在人家家的书房里承受房子主人儿子的疼爱，Loki咬着手臂不敢再想下去。

Thor分开Loki的臀瓣扶住阴茎缓缓进入，Loki被这种缓慢的折磨弄得不得不逼迫自己喘气才不至于窒息。Thor搂着他的窄腰开始动作，粗长的紫红色阳具缓缓抽插，猛地进入到最深让对方软了脚，又将他转了个方向抱在自己怀里才开始新一轮的顶弄。

“我想看见你。”Thor吻了吻他的眼睛，感觉到湿润的嫩肉一层层地包裹住自己，蚀骨的快感折磨着他的心神，Thor眼睛发红，托住Loki的屁股就不断向上操他，湿黏温暖的内壁咬着阴茎上的每一寸，Loki修长的腿环在他的腰上，脚趾蹭着敏感的腰眼，Thor快被他折磨疯了——囊袋拍击着臀肉发出声响，Loki每被他向上顶弄一次那艳红的乳头就会经过Thor面前一次，他坏心眼地时不时吸吮一口，Loki果然被这样的对待搅得难受至极，蹭在Thor衣料上的阴茎滴出浊液，淋湿了一圈布料。

“别……哈啊，别那样舔，Thor，唔……再来……”Loki突然被Thor放到了书桌上，他下意识就要去抱Thor的脑袋，结果被人按住双手十指紧扣在脑袋两侧，好在身体柔韧性还算可以，双腿贴在胸前，露出整个下体被Thor进攻。

“我爱你Loki，我爱你……”Thor情不自禁地表白，阴茎被绞得快到高潮了，他腾出手去抚摸Loki的硬挺，低下头去舔吻对方敏感的脚趾，Loki呜咽出声，可双手被Thor制住，腿脚又几乎全靠在对方肩上，全身上下唯一的着力点只有插在穴口里的那根阴茎和身后的桌板。Loki摇头呻吟着，似乎承受不了这么大的快感似的，他腿都要麻了，即将到达临界点的身体不断颤抖，他呼喊着Thor的名字，感觉前端涌出白浊，不断喷射在自己的胸前、腿上，甚至还有一些飞溅沾上了脸颊。

Loki舒爽到了极致大脑几乎一片空白，Thor加速冲刺几下，只觉得内里的嫩肉咬得更紧，破开层层叠叠进入到最深，Thor不断碾压着Loki的敏感点，在对方哆嗦着射出第二波精液时高潮。

“啊啊——”

Thor的东西填满了后穴，有一些盛不下了顺着他们交合的地方缓缓下落，直到Thor放开Loki他才重新找回知觉，他摊直麻掉的双腿，愣愣地摸了摸肚子，仿佛每按压一下内里的精液就会流出去越多，Loki扁扁嘴无意识地说：“都射满了。”

Thor忍不住凑上前搂住爱人迷糊的脑袋，舔去了他下巴上的精液，两个人又交换了一个缠绵的亲吻。

“糟糕，这里是我父亲的书房诶。”事后Thor盯着有些狼藉的书桌无奈地看着躺在上面白嫩的Loki，见对方露出尖刻的嘲笑忍不住捏了那硬挺的乳尖一把，“他要是知道我和他的员工上了床，还是在这里……”

Loki翻了个白眼，一脚踩在Thor的胸腹上露出被干肿了的穴口，“你怕了？喔，其实你能不能让你父亲跟电影公司建议翻拍读者更多的《Desire》？我比较喜欢那个文，为它当编剧我还是可以考虑的……”

“算了吧。”Thor哭笑不得把Loki抱起来封住了他的嘴巴，以免他再说出什么惊天动地的话来。

如果说之前进展得都还算顺利愉快，那么那天晚上Loki最后的沉默的确让Thor心有不安。

他们躺在Thor房间的床上，本来对视的四只眼睛里都蕴藏着笑意，Thor随意地跟Loki聊着他的生活与家人，把他会成为Loki助理这事的原委都交代了一遍，为了增进两人的了解Thor在男友心情还算不错的时候开口问了Loki的家庭。

没想到Loki的脸色骤然变僵，隔了好一会儿才说：“以后有机会再说吧。”

Thor见他神色不悦也知趣地岔开了话题，然而好奇的种子仍旧就此埋下。


	14. Chapter 14

如果想从姓氏入手去查Loki的家世背景在互联网上的确查不到什么。从北欧移民过来的古老家族有着独特的血脉传承方式，即使是直系后裔也不完全拥有相同的姓氏，姓氏对这个家族来说更多是起父子关系的说明作用——因为新生儿往往直接使用在父亲的名字后加上后缀产生的新姓氏。

Loki Laufeyson，这个名字本身没有藏有更多秘密，然而若是知道他们家族的取名规律，单独搜索Laufey这一人物倒是能找到些什么。在如今这种被金融资本控制的现代社会，银行在生活中的地位不言而喻，而Laufey作为全国上下少数可以左右大批钱款流动的人权势自然不可小觑。

纵然一生顺风顺水，Laufey人到中年还是遇到了他这辈子最大的麻烦——他的小儿子Loki。Laufey当然不止Loki一个儿子，但对于一个控制欲极强的人来说前面两个儿子的生活都按照他设计的去发展，到了Loki却发生了莫大的偏差与反叛，这他可接受不了。

Laufey对感情不算专一，他的三个儿子是从三个不同的女人肚子里出来的，而她们无一不都死在了孩子还小的时候，这可真是见鬼了。对于继承人还算重视的Laufey便不得不承担父、母两种角色照看他接二连三降世的孩子，可他耐心不足，把老大带大后形成了特定的模式，接下来的两个孩子便照本宣科地培养。

而Loki不同。他从小孤僻，接近五岁才回到本家，没给Laufey带来一点麻烦，可就在他父亲欣慰老三乖巧的时候，Loki又完全偏离了他原本应该走的道路——进入商学院，毕业后与家人相互扶持。他上大学那年偷偷报考了文学院，在Laufey破口大骂了他一顿后离家，至今已经将近十多年。

起初Laufey为了惩罚Loki彻底断了他的生活费，可他明显低估了老三的生存能力，不闻不问了几年听说他在业界混得还算风生水起，Laufey不甘心地向Loki任教的大学施压——说真的这太可笑了，他Laufey居然养出了个教书匠。

所以打听到Loki还住在他名下的房产中，Laufey便想将他扫地出门。结果他儿子拿出十一岁时他亲手签名的房产转赠书威胁他要闹到法庭上去，Laufey是个有头有脸的公众人物，加上他不希望家丑外扬，所以这事便不了了之。

家里的老大老二陆续都结婚了，Loki即将三十岁还是单身状态又让控制欲旺盛的Laufey十分不满，他觉得有必要与小儿子谈谈。难得他会和Loki学校的人吃饭——事前他特地让对方带上这个新晋教员——想找个机会逼迫Loki辞职，结果三天后他收到了一件匿名快递，里面放着一面小小的彩虹旗，背面写着Loki的出柜宣言。

Laufey彻底气疯了。

他冻结了Loki的银行卡，他指使房产公司的人多次上门去骚扰他儿子，他有意无意地跟校方透露这名教师不可重用的意思……总之，Laufey给Loki使了无数绊子，以此来逼自己儿子回家，回到他给他设计好的人生轨道上来。

一名银行家，而不是一名教师。

Loki的天分远远比他的哥哥们要高，如果他肯在这个领域投入时间，Laufey相信他的家族一定能垄断这一行业。

不论Laufey的目的是什么，他都成功激怒了Loki。

五岁以前Loki对亲人的概念只限于他的艺术家母亲，五岁以后因为对病死的母亲耿耿于怀，从进入这个大家族起Loki就注定不能跟Laufey好好相处。而他与名义上的哥哥关系实在不亲厚，毕竟他们之间的年纪相差很大，又不是同母所出。小时候Loki放学回来家里只有佣人，以至于他与那些所谓的亲人们实在无法交心。

因此，Loki从未把自己当成Laufey的儿子，他对这个冷冰冰的商业家庭没有一丝好感，成年后便竭尽所能地脱离他们生活。

他虽努力多年，然而仅凭Laufey的一句话还是能把他的世界搞得一团糟。

与Thor在一起他不得不在工作上越发小心翼翼，结果有关部门还是因为Laufey故意透露给校方的流言压缩了他的研究经费——Loki对此恨得牙痒。

他在心里狠狠地骂了Laufey一顿，用上了最难听的字眼。

对于一无所知的Thor，Loki本不该迁怒，然而他被Laufey逼得就快爆发，旁人一旦再踩到他的地雷，Loki非得把自己和对方都炸得体无完肤不可。

<<< 

“……今晚吃这个，然后明天你……Loki，你有在听我说话吗？”

从超市出来Thor提着大包小包跟在Loki身边，话说到一半偏头去看对方才发现他双眼放空不知道在想什么，Thor不得不碰了碰爱人的手臂提醒他自己还在。

Loki猛地回神呆呆地看向他，Thor只得无奈地笑笑，继续刚才的话题——最近一直都是这样，Loki时不时走神，对很多事情都失去了兴趣，因为公选课已经结束，他们在学校里见面的时间少了很多，私下Loki又不太提得起劲，问他原因他也不说，这实在让Thor丧气。

他们一路回到Loki家，尽管Thor饶有兴致地不断跟Loki念念叨叨，但当对方再度陷入新一轮的神游时，Thor悄悄地闭了嘴。

他叹了口气帮Loki收拾买回来的东西。

虽然Loki有时表现反常，但对他仍然很亲密，很明显Loki不是对他不满，那是为什么呢……Thor想不通，以前就算是工作上遇到不顺Loki也会跟他说，这次的态度实在让Thor有些担心。

在多年后再次接起Laufey拨来的电话Loki难免心情复杂，他父亲给他下达了最后通牒，要他回家一趟，去见见Laufey工作伙伴的女儿。

Loki抽着烟站在阳台上冷笑，他本以为那是物业要通知家里停水断电，没想到是Laufey打来的。

冬日里的风吹在脸上有点疼。Loki思考着是否应该回Laufey家去，一直逃避也不是他的作风，何况在这件事上他不认为自己做错了，要是再不给Laufey一个答复他的工作很可能不保——想到这个Loki就烦躁不安，最近文学院里的气氛越来越不对，不知道是不是Laufey又动了手脚。

他一旦开始想事情没想到解决方案就停不下来，加上Heimdallr依旧希望他出任那部电影的编剧，Loki都快被这些事情搞得烦死了，这段时间便忽略了Thor的心情。Loki又吸了一口烟，如果一个人可以只躲在阳台上吹风不用出去面对那些烦人的社交关系就好了。

“Loki？”不知道什么时候，Thor的声音从身后传来，“你……在抽烟？”

黄昏无力的阳光下Loki回头，半眯着眼睛看向Thor，对于他的惊讶，Loki没有一点要解释的意思，他转身背靠栏杆，猛地吸了一口才将那截即将燃烧到头的烟掐灭。

“你怎么过来了？”Loki勉强提起一点笑意对Thor说。

Thor拧着眉头走到他身边抓起他刚才拿烟的那只手，Loki从来没有在他面前抽过烟，突然碰这种东西难道是因为他最近心情不好？——可他的男朋友，他亲密的爱人就在楼下！他居然选择了抽烟而不是找人倾诉，Thor不禁郁结。

“你不开心，发生了什么？”Thor恳切地看着那双绿眼睛说。

防备地抽回自己的手，Loki实在不喜欢跟人提起他的过去，面对Thor他更不想说。扯了抹嘲讽的笑踮起脚凑到Thor跟前，Loki懒散地回应：“没有，烟瘾犯了而已。”

“Loki！”Thor无奈地扶住恋人的肩膀，“即使我只是你的朋友，你不高兴的时候，也可以向我诉说，何况我们的关系比那亲密得多，你这样什么都不肯说会让我很担心。”

“没什么好担心的，我又死不了。”Loki白了Thor一眼，觉得对方太小题大做了。他又点了一支烟，靠在栏边上低低地说，“没人规定恋爱双方要交换自己所有的故事吧？”

Thor走到Loki面前忍住要把那根烟拿开的冲动，“我没有要求你什么都得告诉我，但你最近实在太反常了，这说明事情很严重，我有权知道，而不是看你一个人硬扛。”

Loki有些惊讶又有些好笑，因Thor的话愣了会儿神，甚至忘了还拿着烟，直到烫到手指了才回过神来，“我说了你又能帮我做什么呢，Thor，你只是个学生，对于我来说，你甚至只是个孩子。”

“……”

他的话显然伤到了Thor，尽管这是事实，却也过于直白地把他和Thor之间的距离拉开。起初，Thor的蓝眼睛里满是坚韧，他想反驳Loki，想要告诉他自己早不是什么孩子了，但对于一个还没走入社会的学生来说，如果Loki是为工作烦恼他也确实无能为力。Thor嗫嚅着不知道说什么才好，他觉得自己从未像此刻这样无力。

Thor陷入了沉默。

Loki也沉默着，目光变得越来越凝重。

“怎么，你现在才意识到我们之间的差距？”以为Thor动摇了Loki心里不禁冒出一股无名火，他嗤笑道，“那现在是个离开我的机会，你认识到了我们根本不是一个世界的人，你应该去找个同龄人不是吗？”

“Loki！”Thor一听Loki有要分手的意思就慌了起来，虽然清楚男朋友现在情绪不好，但他还是不可能不慌张，“我没有那个意思……我只是对于没法帮到你感到……”

Loki胡乱摆摆手，“我本来也没指望你能帮我什么，你让我一个人待着就好。”

这话一出就算是Thor也脸色一变，他觉得自己在Loki心中也许并没有那么重要。Thor定定看着Loki，对方似乎也意识到自己说错了话，别过脸去，绿眼中隐约带着几分烦躁。

“你不能不讲道理。”

“呵，你是第一天认识我吗？”Loki挑着眉应对，“看我不顺眼你可以离开，反正缺了你我照样能生活，别以为我们上过床我就离不开……”他的话还没说完就听见阳台的门被狠狠关上，Loki的心脏抽痛了一下，目不转睛地盯着Thor愤然离开的背影。

“该死的！”Loki愤懑地捂着脸靠在围栏上，喘不过气的窒息感压着他的神经，让他动弹不得。


	15. Chapter 15

“……你好，我是Loki，现在不太方便接电话，有什么事请留言。”

“见鬼！”Thor把手机扔到床上，蓝眼睛里满是失望。

现在是深夜十二点半，距离与Loki吵架已经过去了三天，在最初决定让Loki一个人冷静一下的时候他可没想到他们会发展成冷战——Thor不喜欢跟人冷战，无法解决问题不说，还只会让事情恶化，可现在不是他不想联系Loki，而是对方根本不给他机会。

连续三天Thor只要一得空就会打电话给自己的老师，因为发过去的短信他不知道Loki有没有看到，文字的传递效果也比通话差得多，所以他也没用Skype联系老师——另一方面他隐隐期待Loki会因为修稿的事主动找他，可他守着小说网的更新页面，对方了无音讯。

Loki不想理他，也许他是真的想分手了。

这样的念头在Thor脑中闪过无数次，但他又拉不下面子来去见Loki。男人的自尊心在作怪，他也不明白为什么自己愿意打电话留言给对方，却不愿意直接冲去与Loki本人面谈。他也试过在对方家楼下徘徊，企图远远看上一眼，却忘了Loki平日没事根本很少出门。

最让人心烦的是，期末考已然临近，作为一个即将毕业的学生，Thor也不敢在考试上随心所欲。就算他和Loki现在没有吵架，他也得复习，不然他的气象学教授一定会让他好看的……真是祸不单行，一边担心着恋爱对象一边还要承受考试的摧残。

他现在对Loki真是又爱又恨。

这家伙温情的时候像只黑猫，让Thor爱到了骨子里。越失意他就越容易想起他们之间共度的那些快乐时光，明明上周此时他们还亲密无间，可命运就像一位在百货超市购物的夫人，你永远不知道下一刻她会从货架上拿下什么放到篮子里。

Thor记得某天他们路过街头篮球场——虽然他是橄榄球队的，但在读高中时篮球也打得不错，一时就放慢了脚步，不自觉地望进场内，他的动作让身边的Loki同样注意到了这个地方。

“想打就进去，反正接下来也没什么事。”那边站着几个在运球的小伙子，有比Thor小的也有看起来与他年纪差不多的，Loki推了推Thor的手肘，呶呶嘴示意他过去。

Thor欢呼了一声把外套脱给Loki叫他去场边等他，然后兴奋地跑进球场。Loki是看不懂这些的，只是难得Thor高兴他也不愿意扫了对方的兴致。

天有点冷，昨晚刚下过一场小雪，所幸球场内并没有什么积雪。

Loki抱着Thor的外套向掌心呵了口气，他真庆幸Thor还留了件外套给他。天这么冷，要不是Thor说要出来活动一下他才不会出门，看，那疯小子居然还要打室外篮球，Loki真是不知道要如何评价才好。

拥着还有Thor体温残留的衣服，Loki的指尖逐渐没有那么冰凉了，他随意刷新着推特，时不时抬起眼睛去看Thor。男孩很快就融入了那个小团体，高个子格外显眼，看他运球上篮一气呵成，貌似总体表现得不错。

至于是怎么看出表现得不错——Loki当然是从场边聚集得越来越多的女孩的欢呼声中判断出来的。也对，Thor到哪都是焦点，他有一张造物主格外恩赐的脸蛋，一头分外惹眼的金发，嘴角又时常漾着笑意，看起来很有亲和力，跟这种人相处久了谁会不喜欢他呢？

Loki懒懒地翻了个白眼，看着手机屏幕上的时间活动了下手脚。他开始有点不耐烦了，周围的女孩子们在偷偷讨论要不要找那位金发帅哥要联系方式——上帝啊，Loki才想起来这是一所中学的通勤线路。

大概是意识到自己已经把Loki晾在一边好一会儿了，Thor的目光适时望了过来。每当他认真地望向自己，Loki都有一种要溺死在那眼神中的错觉，注意到Thor让他再等一下的手势，他有些慌张地避开目光。三五个女生们开始猜测他是在跟谁打招呼，叽叽喳喳的讨论声让Loki脸上不自然的红晕顿时褪了一半。

突然想起，他脖子上的围巾还是Thor送的，这蠢得要命的款式，但的确很温暖——跟这家伙一模一样。

不知道又过了多久，随着场上一声欢呼原本抓着篮筐跳得很高的Thor落到地上，那群年轻人走上去拍拍他的肩膀，之后Thor就放下篮球向Loki走来。

女生们发出嘘声。

Loki为自己的男友被他人觊觎感到了一丁点不满，他眯了眯眼走到Thor身边，把衣服交还给对方的同时Thor迅速套上外套笑着问他有没有觉得冷。

摇摇头，Loki和Thor并肩离开球场。他的手猛地被Thor攥紧放进了大衣口袋中，Loki反射性地想抽回却听见Thor皱着眉头说：“怎么这么凉。”

“因为我是冷血动物。”Loki不再抗拒，回握住Thor温热的掌心，他们一步步地往家里走，仿佛已经在一起生活了很久很久。

Loki说得没错，他的确是冷血动物。

Thor郁闷地想，不然Loki不会曲解他的关心，还任性地否定了他们的关系。

由于两人身份特殊他们很少一起出现在公开场合，Thor对这段短暂的恋爱最深的印象是性。Loki是个贪婪的家伙，他也是，自从第一次后他们的性爱频率便有增无减。Thor喜欢抱着Loki，那是他最能感受到爱人存在的时候。Loki有时青涩得像处子，有时又浪荡得仿佛亲身经历过他笔下的每一场性爱，而唯有在床上他才会老实地把内心的爱意全部脱口而出。

Loki总是喜欢撩拨他，可能是因为Thor长期处于主动方，Loki偶尔也喜欢反客为主。

从篮球场回去那晚Loki果断在房间里开了暖气，Thor洗了澡出来便感觉到一阵温暖，男友坐在床上，浴袍散开露出苍白精瘦的胸膛，两颗浅色的肉粒蹭着浴衣的边缘。他倒是难得老实地吹干了头发，抱着笔记本电脑正敲敲打打，微微泛红的脸颊说明他已经察觉到Thor的到来。

Thor走到他身后坐下，习惯性地把Loki抱进怀里，后者一点都不客气地蹭上他的阴茎。

摸着浴袍下Loki修长的大腿，Thor发觉腿根处没有丝毫布料——他在引诱自己。Thor咽了咽口水，迫使自己把目光集中到Loki正在写的内容上。

才看了几眼他就要流下鼻血。

本以为他是在写《Desire》，没想到他新建了文档，同样的情色桥段，同样露骨的文笔，不同的是他笔下的角色名换成了他们俩的名字。Thor倒抽一口凉气，咬着Loki的后颈警告性地捏了他的臀瓣一把。结果下一秒这一举动就被Loki写到了文中，还特地调了能让Thor看得一清二楚的字号。

好吧，既然他有意，Thor当然不能辜负。

他把可爱的爱人抱在怀里，性器戳刺着对方敏感湿润不知道什么时候做过扩张的后穴，一点一点地顶弄，逼迫Loki发出轻颤，还按着键盘的手指不由自主地颤抖，Loki靠着他的胸膛，显然对现下的场景十分满意，分开了腿吸咬后穴里的硬挺，乳尖时不时被人用力一捏，耳廓处被舔弄。他在暖气充足的屋子里偶尔上下动腰，偶尔安静地享受Thor的冲撞，懒懒地呻吟出声，汗珠顺着胸膛线没入腹部。

Thor咬着Loki的肩膀，如狼的目光盯着Loki在情爱中断断续续写出来的“反馈”。他加快了速度，对Loki这样的分心有些不满，但那些如同Loki心理描写的语句很好地让Thor了解到对方的心情，温热的穴肉吸咬得他即将高潮，这种特殊的做爱方式令Thor异常的兴奋，他耸动了一会儿腰身，粗鲁地撸动Loki的阴茎将两人一同送上高潮。

……

Loki喘着气懒洋洋地靠在Thor怀里，他的手指还在颤抖就等不及把那篇文继续写下去。

“……唔，等会换个名字就可以直接变成《Desire》的更新了。”他回头冲Thor微笑，让温情脉脉的男人顿时黑了脸，Loki不禁好心情地笑出声来。

“Loki！”Thor咬牙切齿地喊他男友的名字，闷闷地把脑袋埋进了对方的颈窝。

然而就是这样一个让人恨得牙痒又舍不得拆吃入腹了的Loki跟他冷战了。

Thor叹了口气，思绪回到现实，桌边的电脑亮着微光，他纠结着要不要上网搜索一下“男友和我冷战了要怎么办”或者上恋爱论坛发个求助帖子——在这方面Thor的确没有什么经验，中学交往过的女孩子哪个不是刻意讨好他就怕分手的？

他总算意识到了他和Loki之间的差距是如此巨大，一旦松手，就形同陌路。如果他们是同学，现在Thor的心情也不会那么忐忑，如果他们是同院的，他也会更加了解Loki的动态——而不是像这样手足无措。

无聊地打开邮箱，里面恰好有封未读邮件，Thor发觉是教务系统发来的单科成绩查询提示，不出意外上面的课程名写着“欧美近现代小说家作品赏析”，底下显示了一个不偏不倚的分数。

“Loki Laufeyson。”Thor无奈地看着只比去年高上个几分的成绩，心里暂时对Loki彻底无奈了。

没有任何一个课代表的平时分会这么低——Thor看着成绩的各项构成，不知道这究竟是什么时候出来的分数，但他的直觉告诉他这是Loki最近才提交的，显然那一位对他也有着不满。

然而要怎么度过这次的难关？Thor是真的不知道如何是好了。


	16. Chapter 16

Loki没想到Thor Odinson真的会跟他闹脾气。

且不说他们之间的年龄身份差距摆在那里Thor应当尊重他，Loki一点都不觉得Thor在Laufey的问题上能帮什么忙，还会增加那孩子的烦恼，不说出来是个明智的选择。总之事后回想起来Loki仅对自己当时的语气感到了一点歉疚，其他的他可不认为自己哪里做错了。

他下楼时Thor已经离开，虽然对方留下了热好的晚饭但Loki依旧不能因此原谅他，他甚至为了Thor的不告而别气得没看清手边的东西是什么就拿起来使劲摔向墙边。

醒悟过来才发现那是他新买的手机。

如此一来Thor身上背负的可不止惹Loki不高兴那么简单了，他还背上了让雇主多花了一笔修理费用的罪名。默默将手机退回给厂家修理，Loki把所有的花销记账，准备以后慢慢报复。

过了几天他们依旧没有相互联系，Loki连更文的心情都没有了——和男朋友冷战，拒绝了公司高层的一再要求，父亲又一直打电话过来威逼他回家说要给他介绍对象。还有比这更绝望的人生境况吗？Loki决定不当一个厚待读者的好作者了，他索性放弃更新赖在家里当宅男，他本学期的课全部结束了，研究那边也暂时不需要他——真是太清闲了。

喔，别跟他说那些哭天抢地的读者留言，Shadow连电脑都不经常开了怎么会看到那些东西呢？

说实话，Loki从未受过这样的冷遇，他实在不知道要怎么跟Thor低头，解释他的家庭问题，然而Thor的离去又的确让他难以忍受，没有谈过恋爱不知道要如何正确处理冷战，一时气在心头又心性高傲的Loki Laufeyson便想等Thor Odinson先低头——反正他们之中更宽容的是Thor，打电话、发短信、发邮件（尽管他没开电脑）、亲自登门谢罪，他只要想联系自己就有上万种方式。

今天是第六天，Thor依旧音讯全无。

他也许不想再见面了，毕竟上次是Loki自己把话说得那么重。

气头上的Loki一点没想过是因为手机坏了才会错过Thor那些积极联络的努力。他已经做好了与男友划清界线的准备，就连要怎么样才能更帅气地分手的台词他都想好了。

母亲离世较早，父亲苛刻冷漠……种种原因让Loki成为了今天这样对感情没有一丝安全感的人，尽管Thor可靠、温柔，在一起的时候从来都不会让Loki寂寞，然而正是因为曾经被他照顾得太好，冷战之后的不安感才会将Loki吞噬得体无完肤。

反正前面三十年他都是自己走过来的，接下来的人生再自己过也无所谓，即使没有Thor，他也能生活得很好，指不定还能遇上更好的人。Loki如是安慰自己。

所以等到手机返修回来，Loki对联系Thor一事已经兴致缺缺。他开机确认手机是否修好了，眼角的余光停留在电视正播放的喜剧片上，直到手机屏幕亮了好一会儿，Loki才注意到上面堆满了未接来电和留言提示。

他有些迟疑地点开语音信箱，听筒里传来熟悉的声音。

_“嘿，对不起，我不是有意要打探你的隐私，我只是……只是担心你不开心，想要关心你而已。如果你介意的话我以后就不问了，别说分手好吗？我给你发了短信，你如果不想回我电话也回条短信告诉我你吃没吃饭，嗯？”_

_“Loki_ _，睡觉了吗？我真的很抱歉挑起这次不愉快，原谅我吧亲爱的。”_

_“你有好好吃饭吗？至少照顾好自己！”_

_“……上帝，为什么我们会变成这样，你冷静下来就会意识到这件事有多可笑，想清楚了给我回个电话好吗？”_

_“你真的要分手吗？”_

_“好吧，祝你幸福。”_

去——他——的——幸——福——！

Loki咬牙切齿地听完最后一句，Thor的语气从开始的耐心转到着急生气最后只剩下无奈，最后的通讯时间停留在三天前。他的心就像被针扎了一把，轻微的疼痛慢慢扩散到全身。Loki攥紧手机躺倒在沙发上，吸着冰凉的空气他感觉全身的血液都凝固了。

该死的Thor，他这样就放弃了？如果他愿意，他只要跑到自己家来耐心地敲敲门他们就能和好如初！

手机这时突兀地响了起来，Loki正呆愣着，想都没想就以为是Thor打来的连忙接听了。

“——Loki Laufeyson，如果你还认为自己是个Laufeyson，就给我在圣诞节前回家来，你再试试让我和你哥哥为你的相亲约会买单，看看我会不会冻结你所有银行卡？”Laufey阴冷的恐吓不适时地传来。

正在气头上的人巴不得要个机会来发泄，Loki冷笑着回应：“我答应过你要去见那些企业家的女儿们了吗？我说了我是个同性恋，你早点放弃让我给你当联姻工具的念头吧。”

听了Loki尖酸刻薄的回复后Laufey沉默了，好一会儿后他愤恨地咕哝了几声，“……他们也有儿子。”

Loki差点没被那个老不羞的话噎死，“没事我就挂电话了。”

“圣诞节你要是再不回——”

“我没空回家，我要哄男人！再见——”Loki乱吼一通，在Laufey继续恐吓他之前挂了电话。

很好。

Loki Laufeyson，看看你都干了什么。

明天Laufey的桌子上可能就会出现Thor的详细档案，如果事情再恶化下去还可能会发生买凶杀人案，至于死的是Laufey还是Thor又或者是他自己，这Loki就不得而知了。

他居然说了要去哄Thor。Loki觉得自己绝对是因为最近一直一个人闷在家里，脑子都被闷退化了才会说出这种话……

好吧，就算他有错，那也只占百分之二十，剩下的百分之八十都应该由Thor承担。小孩子闹脾气大人是要去哄哄的，对，就是这样……Loki使劲找理由说服自己去主动搭理Thor。

因为他发现离开Thor的这一周，自己过得实在太不开心了。

都怪Thor Odinson。

可如果是他去找Thor，他要去哪找？他甚至不知道Thor的宿舍房号。Loki自嘲地笑笑，有需求了才发现，他对Thor的了解真是少得可怜。

<<< 

Thor推开实验室的门，现在是下午三点，难得这个时间这儿的人不多，他想起几天前来赶实验报告的家伙几乎堆满实验室的场景就觉得十分可怕。Thor穿好白大褂走到实验仪器前，从桌下抽出一叠报告纸，继续填写昨天没写完的东西。

不用在Loki家和学校两头跑的生活显得空落了许多，Thor把没做完的期末作业一口气解决了又开始认真备考，他想也许得不到回应也是好的，至少避免了见面吵架的尴尬。

他拿起玻璃仪器专心投入到实验中，没注意到实验室的门被推开了一角，一个别扭地扯着白大褂的衣角、戴着黑框眼镜的小青年慢慢踱步走了进来。

Thor将仪器放回架子上时偶然瞥见了撑在桌上的那只手，修长纤细的指节看似苍白实则有力，怯生生地企图靠近Thor却又犹豫不决，微微蜷起的五指慢慢握成拳，像是下定了决心。

“Thor。”Loki的声音时隔一周再度闯进他的耳里，带着一丝尴尬与局促。

这一声让Thor拿试管的手一抖，他镇定地抬头看向不知道怎么混进来的Loki——他怎么知道我在这？他来这里干嘛？他怎么穿成这样？Thor思绪混乱，眼睛不知不觉便带了几分怀疑与期待直勾勾地盯着Loki，忘了自己手里还拿着药剂。

“咳，我……”Loki收回手摸了摸头发，目光不知道往哪里放才好。

“你来干什么，不怕被人发现吗？”尽管心里还不是很舒坦，Thor依旧会下意识去担心别人会发现Loki的身份，他把药剂放回原位，二话不说就推着Loki往外走，老天，他从哪里找来的白大褂？

“怎么，你觉得我见不得人？”Loki一看Thor要把他拒之门外就恼怒起来，“还是说短短几天你已经有了新欢生怕别人误会？”他不悦地盯着男人，攥紧拳头恨不得招呼到Thor脸上，完全忘了自己过来是为什么。

“有什么话出去再说。”Thor顾不及跟Loki解释，他抓着Loki的手臂就要把人往外带，结果这回他根本拉不动Loki。

“我不——”Loki愤恨地拒绝，“你是不是想把我甩得远远的？我可还没同意分手呢。”他不断向后退，瞪红了眼睛盯着男人。

Thor突然笑了，他松开手叹了口气，“到底是谁想分手？不接我电话的人是你，跑来这无理取闹的人是你，最先说要分手的人也是你……”

“我手机坏了，接不到你的电话！”Loki反驳道，“气头上的话你也要当真吗？”

Thor逐渐严肃起来，“Loki，就如你说的，我们不是一个世界的人，我们之间的确存在着很多不同，如果你想要点空间好好想想这段关系我可以理解……”

烦死了。Loki觉得他的脑袋都要炸开了，Thor平常不是最喜欢用亲吻和做爱来解决问题吗？为什么他要咬着那些气话不放？Loki受不了跟人解释那么多，下意识地抓住Thor的衣领就蹭上对方的嘴唇，使劲吮住那温热的唇瓣。

Loki手脚并用地往Thor身上挂，他按住对方的后脑逼迫他与自己亲吻，伸出舌头笨拙地舔舐Thor的齿关。

Thor几乎是震惊的，难道他们就不能像成年人一样好好谈谈吗？！Loki真以为什么事情都能用这种方法解决吗？他抗拒地想推开Loki，可对方就像个粘人的牛皮糖一样根本推不走，甚至一口气就跳到了他身上，Thor生怕Loki摔着连忙接住他，可这就中了那个混蛋的下怀。

我不能这么没底线！

在沉沦进Loki的湿吻前Thor在心里呼喊着——

“我是不会和你分手的。”Loki发出猫咪般的鼻音，继续亲上Thor已经被吸肿了的嘴唇。


	17. Chapter 17

“Loki！松手！”Thor抓紧Loki的手腕，直至瞥见对方手上泛出红痕才赶忙松开，他一泄劲，Loki瞬间就把他往后推得撞到了桌台边上。Thor舌尖一疼，牙齿磕到软物擦出血花。

正在这时实验室的门被推开，Thor吓了一跳连忙把Loki遮在自己身后，狠狠地瞪了他一眼转过头来，发现来人是自己的同班同学。Loki还算有点常识，他对着实验台上的瓶瓶罐罐假意在做研究，然而文院出身的他其实根本不知道这些是什么，Loki悄悄骂了一句，把头埋得低低的，希望那人能快点走。

“嘿，Thor你嘴巴怎么了。”红发的女孩见是院里的帅哥便热情地打了个招呼，虽然只是来这间屋子取个药，但她的一句话也能吓坏心怀鬼胎的两人。

“呃，没什么，磕到了！”Thor慌忙解释道。

“喔？女朋友亲的吧。”女孩不怀好意地笑道，“你和Sif？还是和Jane？哈哈，都已经三年了哦，无论是谁都赶紧拿下吧。”她把院里听来的八卦随口一说，端起托盘就往外走。

然而Loki不乐意了，他伸手攥紧Thor后背上的衣料嘲讽道：“Sif，Jane？哇哦，看来你真的很受欢迎。”难怪Thor对他的亲吻那么抵触，说不定他们不在一起一周Thor已经有了别的约会对象。

Loki突然觉得自己有点像个笑话，他冷冷地勾起唇角，把手里的东西丢开，一边脱掉借来的白大褂一边准备往外走。

“你要去哪！”Thor生怕Loki再遇到其他人，赶忙冲上前去，看到对方红了一圈的眼眶当即心软下来。他咬咬牙，二话不说便拉着Loki向实验楼里的厕所走去，除了那里他暂时想不到有什么地方可以好好谈谈又暂时不会一直遇见别人了！

“你放……放手！”Loki被Thor的蛮力激得脾气也上来了。Thor把他丢进厕所的隔间压在干净的门板上，那张俊脸一下子凑得很近，Loki被手脚上的桎梏气得半死，“滚开，你不是不想和我在一起了吗？”

Thor气笑了，他无奈地说：“Loki！我给你打了那么多通电话，就算你手机坏了，你也可以用Skype联系我——只要你愿意，我们就不会拖到今天才说话。我想我们之间这种情况叫做‘冷战’，不是你心情好了，跑过来亲我一下就可以解决的，你比我大，你为什么就是不明白？”

小小的隔间陷入了短暂的沉默，Loki盯着那双满是疲倦的蓝眼睛，一时间不知道自己是不是真的做错了。

“我父亲Laufey，如果你关心过金融行业的话，应该会知道他。我不认为我是个私生子有什么值得说的，我很早就不跟他们一起生活了，他现在想尽了办法逼我回家对我的生活造成了很大困扰，告诉你只会让你一起烦恼，我觉得实在没有必要。”Loki低垂着脸把他的故事简短地说出。他也感到了疲倦，自己跑来实验室本来是想给Thor一个惊喜，现在落得在厕所偷偷摸摸地交谈，这不是他想要的。

Thor不知道Loki的问题来自家庭，他微微瞪大了眼看着对方，私生子的确不太光彩，Loki不想说也是情理之中，他一直纠缠着对方只为得到这样的真相吗？Thor没有轻视Loki的意思，但现在他真的觉得后悔了，他本该对Loki更加包容的。

可是他没有。

“我不想博得同情，以前也没告诉过任何人，现在你知道了。”Loki企图推开Thor的身体离开实验楼，他抿着唇不去想Thor的想法，只一味想要快点逃离这个充斥着对方气息的窄小空间。

“别走。”Thor搂住Loki直直地看进他的眼睛里，“我……我很高兴你会对我说出真相，我很抱歉强迫你……你要知道，这一个星期我很想你，这是真的。”

Thor的话像一块烙铁，将Loki的脸烫得不可遏制地红了起来，他攥着衣角不知道要看哪里，被人盯着的窘境让他越发想要逃开，“让开，我要回去，被人发现了……”

“你安静一点就不会有人知道我们在这。”Thor突然明白了什么，强硬地扣着Loki的手指将对方按回门板上，低头吻住Loki喋喋不休的嘴唇，报复性地咬上他的舌尖。

Thor极具侵犯性的吻让Loki动弹不得，挣扎反而只能助长他的气焰，“乖一点。”Thor对上Loki反抗的眼神，把人翻转过来对着那结实的屁股就是一巴掌。

“你这个混……混蛋！”Loki被Thor打懵了，他吃惊地回头怒视Thor，结果又挨上了一掌，清脆的巴掌声在安静的洗手间里回响，Loki又羞又气却动弹不得，绿眼蓄满生理泪水，一要反抗便感觉到Thor的巴掌再度落下，臀瓣被打得发疼，Thor半褪下他的裤子，臀肉一接触到冰凉的空气他就忍不住“嘶”了一声。

Thor眯着眼看Loki湿润的屁股，臀缝中有些黏腻，趴在门板上的人被打怕了变乖许多，伏着的身体微微颤抖，弓起的背部显出漂亮的蝴蝶骨的形状，那条宽松的裤子掉到地上，露出黑色的男士吊带袜，勒住Loki笔直小腿上的苍白，Thor咽了咽口水，有些不可置信地看着这在19世纪绅士礼仪教科书中才会提到的东西，Loki明显是有备而来的，该死的，他真是性感得要命！

Thor想都没想便脱了裤子操了进去。

小穴已经做过了扩张，湿润得紧紧咬着硬闯进来的阴茎，Loki发出一声短短的哀叫，一个星期没被Thor碰过的身体敏感地吸吮着对方。那真是太火辣了，Loki膝盖发软，Thor当即顶上了敏感点，反复戳刺着那儿，拔出来又进入，穴口被撑得没有一丝皱褶，比以往任何一次都要狠的动作让Loki一下子就软了腰，他难受地挣扎着，站不住的身体希望得到Thor的支撑。

“嗯……唔……”Loki叫着，Thor伸手圈住他的胸腹，他浑身上下的着力点都在对方那双有力的手上，隔着衣衫Thor不断碾弄那两颗在门板上蹭到发硬的乳粒，Loki难耐地叫出声来，结果下一秒突然听到厕所门打开的声音，他慌张地收紧穴口，害怕地回头望着Thor。

被这样一夹Thor几乎要达到高潮，看到Loki雾蒙蒙的眼睛里难得的惊慌，他调笑着咬住对方发红的耳朵，低声道：“安静，宝贝，不然我们会被发现。”

Loki羞恼至极，Thor明知道有人进来了还变本加厉，他直接把自己的上衣扣子全部解开，然后调转他的身体，粗壮的肉棒在体内转了一圈，差点让Loki晕了过去，他死死抓着Thor的手臂，眼泪顺着眼角滑落，不得不咬着领带才让自己不要叫出声来，溢出的口水濡湿了墨绿色的布料，Loki仰头无声地哭着，Thor时而深时而浅的戳弄一点规律都没有，他根本不知道下一刻那根大家伙会撞上哪里，而门板则因为他们的动作不时发出一点声响。

Thor的情况其实也好不到哪去，柱身上裹着一层肠液，湿润的甬道紧紧咬着火热的老二，Loki硬得发疼的阴茎戳着Thor的上衣，他咬着那条他们还没在一起时Thor帮他选的领带，洁白的贝齿紧紧地磕着暗色的布料，Loki眼角尽是春意，起伏的胸膛上布满了Thor刚才用力太过留下的青紫，两颗肉粒挺立着，衬衫掉到胳膊肘上露出凸起的锁骨，Thor俯下身去吮吻，顾不得他们是否会被人发现，直到脚步声渐渐消失，门又一次关上，Thor立刻托起Loki的腰肢猛烈地操弄起来。

“啊嗯，用力……用力哈。”Loki哭着攀住Thor的肩，Thor每插一下他的前端就渗出一些白浊，好一段时间没有做过的身体根本招架不住Thor的粗鲁，阴茎猛地顶入又退出，Loki有一种体内的嫩肉都被扯出的错觉，内脏都被顶得移位，激烈的性爱让Loki产生了难以言说的后悔——他到底为什么要跟Thor吵架？

这简直是得不偿失！

“是不是很喜欢这种环境，老师？给我那么低的分数，就应该好好惩罚你一下。”Thor低喘着气，半闭着一只眼睛以防汗水渗入眼眶，他笑得邪恶，Loki现在的样子完全激起了他的兽欲，尽管空间狭小无法大展拳脚，但能把Loki折磨得告饶他依旧十分满足，“下一次在图书馆做？嗯？在书架前按着你的身体不断操弄，你会尖叫着高潮，然后被大家看见。”

“闭嘴……”Loki羞耻地闭上眼睛，“你以为你就好得到哪去？喜欢比自己大的老师的小变态……唔嗯——”突然又被顶了几下，Loki眼睛湿润惊慌地叫出声来，长腿环着Thor的腰顾不得是否把对方的白大褂弄脏就射了出来，紧致的后穴不断收缩，他全身颤抖，脑子里一片空白，抓住Thor手臂撂下几道划痕，委屈地发出两声鼻音。

Thor看着也差不多了，这里的确不是什么好的做爱场所，便在要射在Loki体内前撤了出来，把对方放在一边用手让自己达到了高潮，脑子里尽是Loki刚才的媚态，积攒了一个星期的白浊多得可以填满他整个手心。

“好多。”Loki不小心瞥见Thor射出来的量嘀咕了两句，他被操得酸疼，根本不知道等会要怎么回家，小心地扣好衬衫，在Thor回过神前好好休息了一会儿。

十分钟后，Thor把他们两人都整理好让Loki低头跟着他离开实验楼往宿舍区走去——因为Loki不舒服暂时没法回家。

“我们算是和好了吗？”Thor小心地牵着男友的手问。

“怎么，刚才把我差点操死的人现在关心起这个问题了？”Loki白了他一眼十分不满，“去宿舍没问题吗？”

Thor点点头说：“我宿舍是两人间，室友是我的好朋友……呃，他知道我们的事，他叫Fandral。”

一听这名字Loki不禁眯起眼点了点头。庆幸这个时间校园里的人不多，他腰酸背痛，哪里都不舒服，不得不倚着Thor。这是Thor第一次没射在里面，Loki觉得稍微有点不习惯。他别扭极了，跟着Thor走到他宿舍门口，等Thor拿出钥匙开门，盘算待会一进去便要去躺着。

“Fandral？”Thor试探性地叫了一声，把老师带进了宿舍。他庆幸Fandral今天没带女孩来，不然现在肯定很尴尬。

刚睡醒的某人在床上迟钝地发出回应，一翻身看到门边站着两个人，其中一个是他的舍友Thor，另一个……Fandral差点吓得从床上滚下来，在他还愣着的时候，陌生男人已经踢开鞋子躺到了Thor的床上，而后者还满面含情脉脉的微笑，老天啊，这是怎么回事！

“呃，我带Loki回来躺躺，他不太舒服。”Thor不好意思地笑，“不会打扰你的。”

Fandral从床上跳起来，三下两下穿上了衣服就要往外跑，“没事，你们做什么都行，别太大声，床的质量不好，我……我先走了。”他揉了一把惺忪的睡眼拿上钥匙和钱包就像逃离灾区一样跑没影了。

Thor疑惑地看着Fandral风一般的背影，坐到床边帮Loki揉腰，“他这是怎么了……？”

“喔，大概是觉得自己知道得太多离死期近了吧。”Loki打了个呵欠懒懒地回应，拉下Thor的脑袋要亲吻，像是想一口气补足这段时间的份似的。

<<< 

三小时前。

因为Thor提过自己成为Loki助理的原委，Loki通过他的渠道找到了那个叫Fandral的家伙的电话号码，他曾经签过合同书，想联系他并不是难事。

“喂，我是Loki Laufeyson。”他拨通了那个电话，听见那头传来一个吊儿郎当的声音，不耐地皱了皱眉，刚想继续说话对方却好像砸坏了什么东西，慌张得很。

“Thor今天下午会在哪里？”Loki看着钟表问。

“在实验室……他刚跟我说会去做报告的，呃，教授？”Fandral小心翼翼地回应，“您是要找他吗？你们在一起了……？”

“对。”Loki坦率地承认，“希望你的情报没有错。”

“Thor你居然敢瞒我。”Fandral小声地咒骂，又赶紧恢复正常，“不过实验室需要穿白大褂才能进去……”

“你的衣服借我，放在实验楼下，我等会过去拿。”Loki微笑着补充了一句，“谢谢。”


	18. Chapter 18

Fandral落荒而逃以后，Loki和Thor就占据了这间小小的双人宿舍。Thor的床不大，他一个人睡刚好，多了个跟他一样手长脚长的Loki倒是有点挤，本来打算自己坐在凳子上就好，可Loki硬是要他也躺到床上去，就造成了现在他们俩手脚交叠挤在一起的暧昧画面。

Thor深吸一口气挪动了下身体，以便Loki更舒服地靠在他身上。还好现在宿舍没人，不然Fandral那八卦的目光会把他杀死。

“……所以，你打算回家吗？”Thor低头看着Loki的发旋问。

“不知道，他前两天打过电话来催我。”Loki看了看指甲，跟Thor讨论这种问题他还是觉得有些别扭。

“那你是怎么回复他的？”

“我说我要哄男人，没时间理他。”

“……”Thor哭笑不得地捏了捏Loki的手掌，“嘿，别说得好像错都在我，这事你得负一半责任。”

Loki这次难得对他的说法没有持多大反对意见，只冷哼了一声。

“那你这一周都在干什么？”Thor温热的手掌贴上Loki的后腰，试着让他更好受些，“你也没更文，《Desire》的读者又要霸占评论区了。”

“没事，我说了——我要哄男人，没时间理那群人……妈的，不要碰我。”Loki说到一半腰窝猛地被Thor用手指戳了两下，他连忙缩到一旁，转过头狠狠地瞪着对方，“我要继续罢工，直到你变回以前老实听话的Thor Odinson为止。”

Thor看不下去Loki这副强词夺理的模样，扳过人的脑袋就亲了过去，现在他知道了——对付Loki最好的办法就是把他亲得无力反驳、操得无力乱想。Thor舔吻过对方已经有点破皮的唇瓣，不一会儿Loki就老实了。

他们俩又恢复了最初的姿势，Loki靠着他，他抱着Loki，一派安宁。

“过几天就是平安夜，我们也和好了，要不要回去看看你父亲？”Thor小心地建议，生怕对方会觉得自己多管闲事。

Loki沉默了一会儿，“不想回去，我跟他没话说。我才不会浪费时间在平安夜去找他，估计他也在外面应酬吃饭，那个家里不会有人的。”

“那25号回去？我陪你？”Thor见Loki态度还好就笑嘻嘻地搂住对方，温柔地拿胡渣蹭了蹭Loki的脸颊，“我24号晚上陪父母吃完饭就过来——每年我都会和朋友一起熬夜——他们不会说我的。”

Loki听完冷哼了一声，把脑袋埋进了被子里。

“呵，你这不是都计划好了嘛。”

<<< 

在一周前这座城市就开始被圣诞的气氛所笼罩，不管是中学还是大学都已经结束了这学期的所有课业。商场的促销活动让喜欢购物的人们流连忘返，到处都热热闹闹。

Odin家的平安夜晚餐一向丰盛，Frigga有着一手好厨艺，再加上从饭店定了火鸡，今年的圣诞大餐准备得更是隆重。附近有市区里最大的一所教堂，每年的这个时候都能听见唱诗班的歌声，窗外雪花洋洋洒洒从天而降，Thor在暖色的灯光下向父母举杯，三人抿了口红酒，然后开始了这个温馨的夜晚。

鲜嫩可口的火鸡肉唤起了Thor的食欲，他又一次向母亲称赞了这家饭店的手艺，当然，他也没有错过Frigga做的牛排，用尽了他能想到的美好词语来夸奖终年为这个家操劳的母亲。

“……今晚还要跟Fandral他们出去？”Frigga微笑地看向儿子，虽然Thor已经成年，再也不是当初那个小孩子了，但这多年不变的习惯让她感觉Thor仿佛还没有长大。

“是，今天说不定会到很晚，也许明天中午才能回来。”Thor笑着编谎，小心地观察母亲的脸色，见没有异状后继续说，“有没有给我准备圣诞礼物？放在长筒袜里还是放在圣诞树下？”

“喔，我的孩子，当然。不介意的话我还可以猜猜，你父亲今年又给你准备了一张银行卡？”Frigga眨眨眼，无奈地耸肩嘲讽道。

Odin咳嗽一声，郑重地看向Thor，“今年是跑车——你年初已经考到驾驶证了。”

Thor大笑起来，他倒是很喜欢父亲这次的礼物，这样他就可以开车去看Loki了，毕竟两人目前还隔着大半个城市，等会他还得赶着末班地铁过去，到的时候希望不会被外头的风雪冻僵。

晚餐将近十点才结束，Odin喝得有点醉，Thor把父亲扶到长沙发上，跟母亲打了个招呼，裹上厚厚的冬衣外套就准备出门。Frigga还贴心地给他捎上了两个刚烤好的苹果派，然而今晚Thor根本就不打算去见他的朋友们，心里不禁有些愧疚。

他乘了两个小时的地铁来到Loki家附近，冒着风雪快步向爱人家里走。他加快了脚步，不一会儿就来到了Loki家楼下。即使是平安夜保安亭里也坐着个值班的，男人正盯着手机屏幕看节目。因为来过太多次所以这儿的保安基本上都认识他了，Thor冲他微笑，对方也友好地跟他打招呼。

拿出一个装在纸袋中的苹果派递过去，Thor对青年说了句“圣诞快乐”，然后走进公寓。

他几乎是迫不及待地推开房门，高呼对方的名字，看见厨房里的亮光连忙像金毛犬追飞盘一样一溜烟地跑到厨房中。见想念了一晚上的人正站在烤箱前捣鼓什么，Thor从后面搂上Loki的腰，亲昵地蹭了蹭老师的脸颊。

“我来了。”

黑发绿眼的青年被Thor吓了一跳，拿托盘的手稍稍不稳，差点把上头的东西全给倒了。Loki回头瞪了Thor一眼，把东西放下后转身狠狠咬上了对方的嘴唇。

他身上系着围裙——Thor热烈地回应Loki的吻，托着对方结实有肉的屁股揉捏，不断把Loki往自己怀里带，伸出舌头舔湿Loki的唇瓣，发出着急的声响。

Loki张开嘴唇让Thor舔弄他的贝齿，两条舌头色情地在空气中交缠，Thor吮吻他的上下唇瓣，餍足感在他的腹腔里扩散。

这算是平安夜的见面礼。

Thor松开Loki，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛里蓄满了笑意。他用长着点胡子的下巴碰了碰Loki的脸颊。

“圣诞快乐。”

“还有两个小时才是圣诞节。”Loki翻了个白眼，但这一点都不妨碍他的好心情，他露出微笑，蹭着Thor的鼻头。

“今晚吃了什么？”Thor拍拍Loki的屁股，看向他手上拿着的托盘，上面摆着两杯法布雷，这不禁让他有些头疼，“这个不会是你的晚餐吧？”

Loki不以为然地回答：“去饭店吃了一顿，我怎么会在平安夜委屈自己？”他的兜里突然被Thor塞进了什么东西，Loki无奈地看金发学生这幼稚的举动，把纸袋拿出来放到了一边。

“抱歉，以后会更早到的。”Thor抵着Loki的额头笑道，“你烤了法布雷？你会做这个？”

他们的目光一起落在托盘上的两个杯子中，Thor好奇地松开Loki走过去，拿起勺子挖了一口，“……美味极了，你试试？”

Loki瞪了Thor一眼，他还不知道这次的法布雷是什么味道，第一口就被Thor吃掉了！愤恨地磨了磨牙，Loki走上去扯住Thor的腮帮子不断往外拉，“Thor Odinson，这是我做的，当然好——吃——”

“Lo……ki……我错了……”Thor看着记仇的Loki眼泪都要痛出来了，“剩下全部给你，我一点都……不碰！”

Loki猛地泄了气，拍拍Thor被他捏红的脸颊护崽似的拿过整个托盘，结果刚跟他许诺了不再碰法布雷一口的Thor又急忙挖了一勺，Loki把托盘放好后转过头来正要和Thor算账，对方就含着法布雷亲上了他的嘴唇——

老天——这真的，超级恶心！Loki被迫吃下了含着Thor口水的小甜点。他压根尝不出那东西是什么味道软软的法布雷就滑入了食道，Thor把他压在柜台上亲吻，比刚才稍微温和一些的吮吸落在他的唇齿间，Loki张开嘴承受Thor的进攻，金发大个子把他禁锢在怀里，时不时泄出一丝笑声……渐渐的，Loki感觉到哪里不对劲了，套在身上的暗色围裙从后面被解开，可Thor没有要让他脱掉围裙的意思，手反而伸到了胸前的扣子处，慢慢地解开他的衬衫。

写过那么多情趣桥段，Loki一下子就明白了Thor想干什么，可那太羞耻了，Loki试图推拒，然而每当这时候他就恨自己为什么没有经常去健身，那样一来他们之间的力量差距也不会那么悬殊了。

“呜！”直到衬衫被彻底脱下丢在一边，他的乳尖贴着围裙的面料，接触到冷空气的瞬间便硬了起来，Thor低笑了声俯身隔着围裙吮住他的乳头，口水把面料濡湿，牙齿轻轻咬着肿胀的顶端，粗糙的质感磨得Loki发疯，不自觉地挺胸把乳头往Thor嘴里送，裸露的腰身被男人揽着，他的手指时不时摩挲腰眼处细嫩的皮肤，Loki几乎要被他这样的行为弄疯。

Thor从底下抬头望着Loki情欲难耐的脸，对方用手背遮着眼睛不住地喘息，他解开Loki的裤子，只听见串在腰上的皮带落地发出声响，Loki跨出裤管，全身赤裸地罩在围裙中。贴着他的胯部感觉到稍稍逗弄便勃起的阴茎正抵着围裙渗水，Thor坏心地圈起顶端搓揉，松开了肿胀的乳尖，直至那地方硬挺得让Loki发出呜咽声，Thor才跪下身去钻进了围裙中。

“嗯唔，Thor……”Loki仰着脖子伸手揪住Thor略长的头发，企图忍住那灭顶的快感，他弓着身子分开腿试图缓解情欲的冲击，这样才能让自己不要一下子就交代在学生口中。起先是连着布料一起吸吮顶端，下方不时传来沙哑性感的闷笑，伞状的龟头处不断吐出黏液，Loki兴奋地呻吟，腰椎处如过电流般酥麻，大腿痉挛着。

随后Thor扯下了那条棉质内裤，一手揉弄着臀瓣，流连过股缝与会阴，一手扶着粗长的柱身小心地将阴茎吞咽到喉管处，Thor揉捏后头的囊袋，做了几次深喉后便把湿淋淋的阴茎吐出来，Loki适时掀开围裙，被闷了好久的Thor抬起头来跟他四目相接，蓝眼睛里写满了侵占，像非洲草原上攻击力最强的那头雄狮，笑着舔了舔他翘起的阴茎。

Loki几乎要为此窒息了——他英俊的学生、亲密的爱人在勾引他，而他毫无抵抗的能力。Thor正以臣服的姿态吸吮着他的性器，Loki瘫软地靠着柜台，感觉到他的吻落在大腿内侧，Loki不禁敏感地颤抖，揪着Thor的金发来回打着旋，直到把对方揪痛咬了他的大腿一口才松开。

“老天，这太刺激了。”Loki喘着气，然而他并不满足于此，“继续，舔我。”他像高高在上却又毫无廉耻心的君主，被臣民舔弄得失了神智，Thor把他调转了个方向，在他看不见的地方舔上了紧致的后穴。

穴口的皱褶一点点被舔开，火热的舌头钻了进去，Loki嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，额上出了一层薄汗，这种感觉有点怪异，但羞耻带来的快感让他防不胜防。Thor没有多大耐心了，他撤出舌头换上手指戳弄了一会儿，轻拍Loki的屁股，在白嫩的臀瓣上烙下几个湿吻，然后扶着阴茎慢慢进入。


	19. Chapter 19

被填满的穴口微微酸胀，Loki喘着气扶着大理石台，Thor很温柔，至少比在学校的那次温柔多了。股瓣被分开，Thor按揉着那圈紧绷的穴口，Loki深吸了几口气慢慢放松下来接纳对方的进入，他看不到Thor的脸，这让他有点不高兴，兀自撸动起阴茎来。

Thor缓慢地抽插，柱身上的凸起被湿软的内壁包裹着，肠液分泌得越多证明Loki情动得越发厉害。他伸手向前握住Loki的指尖，粗鲁地搓了几下肿胀的顶端，Loki受不了地移开Thor的手，敏感带被顶着戳弄，Loki几乎喘不上气来，呜咽了几声靠在Thor的怀里，胸膛剧烈地起伏。

“啊啊——”Loki感觉到Thor的手向下抚摸着大腿内侧，那里敏感的嫩肉被摸得激起一阵哆嗦，尾椎处窜起酥麻。粗长的肉棒操开内里，Thor耸动着腰身，Loki整个人就像是插牢在了他的阴茎上，这种念头让他既羞耻又兴奋。而Thor咬着他的后颈肉烙下牙印，粗糙的舌苔时不时舔弄着，Loki全身泛起鸡皮疙瘩，有种自己身上每一寸都被Thor占有着的错觉。

“我们到客厅去。”Thor温柔而不失野性的声音落在Loki耳边，他舔吻着Loki的耳廓，把他翻正抱了起来。

早就习惯了Thor的怪力，Loki当即环着他的脖子只怕自己滑下去，结果被插在身体里的阴茎狠狠一顶，他便没了力气靠在Thor肩上呻吟，谁知Thor坏心眼地一直向上操他，阴茎每次都会顶到体内的敏感带，蓄满眼眶的生理泪水顺着眼角滑落，Loki难受得哭了起来。

“不……不要这样顶，要——要射，啊啊——”他还没触到沙发阴茎就射出浊液，飞溅到腹部，还沾湿了下巴。他和Thor在一起后就几乎没有自慰过，这几天积存的量统统被对方榨干，Loki红着眼睛愤恨地瞪着男人，还没从高潮里缓过神来的脑子晕晕的。他浑身发麻，连手指都在颤抖，腿无力地张开躺在沙发上喘息着，紧接着Thor又开始了新一轮的冲撞。

“嗯唔，哈，你这个疯子，不要揉前面，呜……”Loki正处于最敏感的阶段，小穴不断收缩吸咬Thor的肉棒，前端也被他握在指尖不断搓揉，Loki被折磨得不行想合起腿来，可Thor霸道得根本不给他退缩的机会，“不行……我不……啊嗯。”

Thor低头看Loki咬着嘴唇低吟的模样，他松开揉着顶端的手，抬起Loki的脚裸开始亲吻，舔过Loki敏感的脚心与透着粉色的脚背，甚至没有放过圆润的脚趾，把身下人弄得不断流泪哀叫，艳红的乳粒可怜地挺立在苍白的胸膛上，Thor俯下身去吸吮，暂时停止了冲撞。

“叫我的名字。”Thor命令道，咬着乳尖，蓝眼睛死死地盯住Loki，诱人的爱侣是他平安夜最好的礼物——对方浑身赤裸，刚射过的阴茎挺立在黑色的毛发中，从Thor的角度可以看见他腿间湿黏的穴口被撑得毫无皱褶，看起来有点可怜，Thor小心地撤出些。然而Loki意识到他在退出，不满地伸手到身下摸住在外头的柱身，吃力地慢慢塞回穴内。

“Thor……不准出——”Loki皱着眉头，没想到这样一句话激起了Thor的兽欲，他被按倒在沙发上，Thor这次的进出又狠又快，他呻吟着，目光直直落在房间里那棵翠绿高大的圣诞树顶端，明晃晃的星星装饰让他的眼前一片模糊。

Thor的吻落在脸颊，Loki扭腰配合他的律动，绞紧了穴肉让他们同时达到高潮。

“唔，嗯——啊啊……上帝，你真是……性感极了。”Loki哆嗦地达到了今晚第二次高潮，腹部沾满了精液，小穴也被Thor的填满了。他伸出手去摸爱人的脸蛋，与Thor亲昵地抵着额头舌吻了一阵子。

“圣诞快乐，亲爱的。”Thor眨了眨眼睛，伸手拿过旁边的遥控器，按下了音箱的开关，里头传来圣诞颂，落地窗外雪花飘落。

Loki被逗笑了，他喘着气消化这场性爱，心脏被少有的温暖充盈着。

“我爱你。”Thor握紧Loki的手，坏笑道，“想要更多吗？”他用有复苏趋势的阴茎顶了顶Loki湿软的小穴，感觉到混合液不断向外渗落。

“不要。”Loki嗤笑一声，吻上Thor的嘴角。

<<< 

当初答应陪Loki回去见Laufey纯粹是为了让某人乖乖回家和父亲谈谈，Thor发誓他绝对没有这么快就要见老丈人的打算。

真正走到Laufey家门口时退缩的反而是他，但在Loki诡异的微笑下Thor根本不敢说他不想进去，只得硬着头皮走进那栋豪宅，左右训练有素的仆人纷纷向他们问好。他们坐定在一楼客厅的沙发上，屋内的装潢颇为复古，上方的吊灯让Thor有种仿佛回到了中世纪正在参加舞会的错觉，墙壁上的花纹神秘而吸引人，即使是客厅里最小的摆饰背后都好像隐藏着一个故事。

Loki的家人从旁边经过，一边跟Loki点头示意一边向Thor投来玩味的目光。

等等，难道他们误会了……

Thor摸了摸发梢，他为了见Laufey的确特地打扮了一下——换上今年冬季新款，略长的金发也不像平日那样随意搭在肩膀上，而是扎成一束，他甚至还刮干净了胡子——喔，他明白了，Thor有些郁闷，自己现在看起来不知比Loki年轻了多少，他们肯定以为Loki……好吧，他们的确是情侣关系，只是并不存在金钱交易。

“那是你哥哥？”Thor惊讶地看着那个即使在圣诞节早晨都穿着正装在屋子里走、与Loki不甚相似的男人，“你还没说过你有哥哥呢。”

“跟我一样都是私生子，不值一提。”Loki靠在沙发上翻阅财经早报，“哦，忘了说，我们家三个儿子都是私生子。”他勾了一抹笑，玩味地看着Thor跟吃了隔夜的臭鸡蛋一样的表情，这家伙肯定因为“私生子”这词给予了他不知道多少同情，Loki冷笑，他最不需要的就是别人的同情了。

Thor咽了咽口水，“所以你父亲从没考虑过好好登记结婚？”

正当Loki准备回话，他父亲刚好走下环行扶梯来到客厅。

Laufey的目光先在Loki身上逡巡了一圈，然后锁定他身边的金发青年，他没有先开口，而是在他们对面的那张沙发上坐下，一旁的仆人连忙递上红茶。

“人你见到了，那我是不是可以回去过节了。”Loki懒散地开口，甚至没把报纸放到一边。

Laufey沉默了一阵子，把Thor从头到脚打量了好几遍才慢条斯理地问：“他是谁？”

“我的爱人Thor。”Loki坐得离Thor更近了，他盯着Laufey的眼睛说，“这下你打消让我去相亲的念头了吗？”

Thor惊讶地看着这两父子的谈话模式，他想如果他敢这样对Odin说话，一定会活生生被他父亲打死，怪不得Loki和他父亲的关系如此紧张……不过让Loki去相亲这是怎么回事？Thor不满地看着爱人，发觉Loki没有一点要解释的意思。

“Thor？比你小这么多，你怎么知道他未来不会背叛你，同性伴侣靠得住吗？”

Laufey嘲讽的语气倒是与Loki颇为相似。

“总比你每任妻子还没娶进门就去世了好。”Loki笑道，“我已经独立生活很久了，如果不是你插手，它不至于像现在这样一团糟。”

Laufey阴着脸看着这个与自己作风最像的儿子，觉得从Loki身上找茬讨不到便宜，便转移了目标，“小子，看起来你不了解Loki的家庭，你年纪轻、前程无限，有没有考虑过去国外深造？”就连他假笑的样子也和Loki一模一样。

Thor忍不住皱起眉头，他爱人的父亲这是在考验他们的感情吗？但这未免也太直白了。

“如果仅凭您的几句话就改变了我对Loki的感情，那Loki也不会选择我了。身为一个Odinson，我想我经得住您这样的考验。”Thor握紧了Loki的手，无声地投去一个坚定的目光。

不料Laufey根本没认真听他说话，只是捕捉到了Odinson这个字眼，他眯着眼抿了口红茶。这时仆人递来一个小盒子，Laufey把玩了一会儿放到茶几上推至Loki面前。无需言语交流Thor就能看出Loki稍稍讶异，他接过盒子打开，发现里面放着一块手表，Thor会心一笑，虽然Loki家看起来怪怪的，但还是有圣诞节互送礼物的习惯嘛。

没想到Loki的反应那么大，他的脸上闪过一瞬尴尬，合上盒子将它塞进口袋中拉着Thor就要起身，“没别的事我就回去了，再见，记得解冻我的银行卡。”他瞪了父亲一眼，想起自己的卡还没法用的事。

“Loki，你有副业我可以理解，毕竟当老师赚不了多少钱，但是不要过分。”Laufey的声音从身后传来，颇含警告意味，可回应他的只有关门声。

离开Laufey家Loki的心情好了不少，踩着积雪与Thor走在街头，路过无数贴着雪花或者装饰为红绿色调的商店，他难得像孩子一样踢着脚下的雪，对寒冷的天气没有多抱怨什么。

“你父亲知道你写文的事？”Thor生怕他滑倒伸手抓住Loki的衣角，回忆刚才在Loki家Laufey说的话。

Loki耸了耸肩，“他想知道什么都可以查到，Shadow的事他当然也一清二楚，写点小黄文有时候还能以此威胁他，要是被人知道Laufey的儿子在写这种东西，按他的个性肯定觉得老脸都丢光了，所以万一哪天这个身份被世人知道，他还能帮我盖一盖新闻……喔，地铁站到了。”

Thor哭笑不得地摇摇头，他可不知道Loki是这样想的，“我得回家一趟，圣诞节不能全天陪着你了……下一次，等我毕业了，我们可以一起去见见我父母。”

Loki呼出一口白雾，他笑笑说：“我父亲看起来对你还挺满意的，我很早就跟他说过我喜欢男人，不知道你父母能不能接受……回去吧，下次见，我也得回家写点文，好像很久没有更新过，你在我总是不能专心。”

“嘿，你这是诬赖。”Thor揉了揉Loki的头发，他们走到地铁站内的通道，两个人的目的地方向不同，可能要就此分别，“我父母都很好相处，不过离你见到他们至少还有一年多的时间，我会找个机会提前说的……好了，回去吧，再见。”

他们亲吻彼此的脸颊，然后走向不同的地铁线路。

Thor没忍住，回头看了一眼Loki略显孤单的背影——没关系，再过几年，他们会一直在一起。


	20. Chapter 20

十八个月后，A大的学士堂。

“‘关于学习的美好在于别人不会把知识从你身上拿走’。学习正是我今天想说的，因为你们的教育并没有在这里结束。在很多情况下，这才是刚刚开使。这个世界将会教会你们很多。我认为这个世界，这个地球，就像一个学校和我们人生的教室。有时这些课程会是弯路和障碍。有时会充满危机。我所学的应付这一切的秘密就是去勇于面对，正如我们面对大学课程一样……”①

穿着学士服的青年们安静地坐在台下聆听他们大学生涯的最后一次演讲，当然不管是什么场合，心不在焉的人比比皆是。例如那位坐在环境科学系席中的金发青年，便忍不住摸出手机给用户昵称为“Shadow”的Skype账号发去几条讯息。

**Thunder** **：昨晚不是说好了来参加我的毕业典礼吗？：-** **（**

**Shadow** **：不，我的资历还没老到可以在结业式上登台，坐在观众席中隔那么远你根本看不到我，我也看不到你，去了很没意思。**

**Thunder** **：Loki** **你又耍赖！**

**Shadow** **：这是成年人的理性判断，再者，别说得你好像能在毕业典礼上吻我似的。**

**Thunder** **：……你赢了，我的确想过这么干来着。**

**Shadow** **：你已经毕业了，Thor Odinson** **，别这么幼稚，这会害我丢工作的。**

**Thunder** **：那我养你。**

Thor微笑看着手机屏幕上Loki发来的无语表情，就算这个人此刻不在这儿，Thor也依然觉得满足。学士服有点繁重，但今天的意义对于他来说无比重要，过了今天，他就不再是Loki的学生，他们便可以光明正大地在一起。

他要毕业了。

这有些难以置信，身为一个学生，Thor从懵懂无知到收到了工作Offer，作为一个男人，他从单身到有了恋人并且成功将这段感情维持了将近两年，这在对象是Loki Laufeyson的情况下可不简单。

总之，爱情事业双丰收，他坐在毕业典礼上还是十分知足的。

与Loki一起度过了第二个圣诞，一起在暑假去旅游，一起完结了《Desire》……这两年来他们有过太多太多的美好回忆。Thor想，他应该做点什么来纪念今天。

思考片刻，他给Loki发去一条消息。

**Thunder** **：两小时后来大钟楼，我在那里等你。**

<<< 

Loki被文学院的事拖住了，即将要到他与Thor约定的时间，他放下刚做完的工作，拿上之前给Thor买的毕业礼物匆匆向大钟楼赶去。

路上他看到许多穿着学士服的学生，他们在校园内的标志性景点拍照留念，这让Loki想起了他大学毕业那日，距今已经过去了很久，但他仍清晰记得那时他在图书馆待了一天，到了傍晚才意识到他的大学生活已经结束了。反而是Thor的毕业日，他比对自己的都要重视。

事实上，Loki没想到他们真的能在一起这么久，虽然Thor是他第一个领回家的恋人，但他们之间的差距太大，这段感情随时都可能崩溃，可在Thor的小心经营与他的偶尔妥协下走到了现在，不得不说这是个奇迹。

Loki提着礼物穿过人群，看见了大钟楼，他加快步伐，心里隐约有些期待看见同样穿着学士服的Thor。

“Loki！”拿着证书的金发大个子向他招手，Loki跑了几步走到他身边，猝不及防就被对方抱起来转了一圈，引得周围所有人的目光都看向他们。

但这次Loki不再拘束，Thor毕业了，喔，是的，再也没有人能拿师生恋要挟他，他和Laufey的关系甚至因为Thor缓和了，就算要秋后算账，也会被Laufey拦下来——这感觉真棒。没多想Loki就在Thor的脸上落下一个吻，高兴地看向对方的眼睛。

“走，我们上去。”Thor没多解释什么，他拉着Loki踩上钟楼的阶梯，避开下来的学生一步步往上走。

Loki回握住他的手心，好奇Thor究竟想做什么。

他们走过不知道多少级螺旋型阶梯，慢慢来到钟楼顶。Thor找了个无人的窗边解下他的手表。

“景色不错，你想带我来看这个？好吧，我得说我的确没上来过。”Loki耸耸肩，凝视着高塔下的风景，毕业生在广场上形成了无数的黑点，有些人还买了鸽子来放，扑闪的白翅伴随五颜六色的气球消失在天幕中。

“当然不是，看好了。”Thor向Loki展示那块他戴了一早上的手表，“从学校外面的便宜货商店淘来的，长得很像我原来那块。”

“你为什么要买块新手表？”Loki有些疑惑，对Thor的行为感到不解。

“来。”Thor让Loki一起抓住圆形表面，把手探到了窗外，“我数‘一二三’，我们一起松手——等会再跟你解释为什么，一，二，三——”

Loki虽然还不明白，但看Thor兴致勃勃的样子便照他说的做了，他们一同松手，手表当即从钟楼顶层掉了下去。Thor一看手表消失，就连忙拉着Loki往下跑。Loki彻底懵了，他们难道还要去捡回被丢弃的手表？那Thor刚才为什么不要它？

带着满肚子的疑问站在钟楼广场上看穿着宽大的黑色斗篷的Thor四处寻觅，Loki有点不耐烦地叹了口气——他到底为什么要提这个礼物过来啊，当事人明显对此不感兴趣。Loki翻了个白眼，把袋子往身后藏。

“找到你了。”Thor微笑捡起躺在石砖上的手表，表面因为从高楼丢下撞击地面而裂开，上头的指针也停止了走动，他回到Loki身边把表递给对方，看着Loki一脸戒备的神情不禁大笑出声，“它只是坏了而已。”

“给我一个蓄意摔坏的手表干嘛。”虽是这样说，Loki还是把表接了过来，上头的指针定定指向几个数字，表面停留在今天的日期，他猛地抬起头来看向Thor的眼睛，“你……就为了这个摔了一只新手表？”

Thor见Loki终于明白他想要做什么，咧开嘴角道：“是的，我想要我们都记住此时此刻……Loki，我爱你。”他现在终于有机会在公开场合说出这句话，虽然没有旁人听到，但对于他们来说已经足够了。

Loki不再掩藏自己为今天准备的礼物，他当着Thor的面拿出袋中的东西——一条深蓝色的领带，很衬Thor的眼睛。

“喔？我毕业后的第一条领带是你送的，你想帮我打一辈子领带吗？”Thor高兴地接过，牵起Loki的手在广场上漫步。

他们好像在往文学院的方向走。Loki没说什么，这个时间楼里的教员不多，“那就要看你的表现了……你前两天也搬完宿舍了，我回办公室收拾一下东西就回家吧。”

“可我还不想回去。”Thor笑嘻嘻地跟Loki上楼，两年前来这儿的时候他可还是凭Loki课代表的身份才能进来呢。那时他虽上着Loki的课，却只能单方面地仰慕对方，但现在他们是情侣，即使离开校园也有着千丝万缕的联系，这对于两年前的他可是想都没想到。

推开办公室的门，里面仍整齐地摆放着一些书籍和笔，依旧是之前那副冷清的模样。Loki在桌前整理他的公文包，没发现Thor悄悄锁上了办公室的门。

“知道我后来每次来你办公室最想做的是什么吗？”Thor坐到桌前的椅子上，撑着下巴望向Loki，他甚至还没换下那身学士服，脑子里就开始了古怪的念头。

Loki勾了勾嘴角放下手边的东西，“我猜我们想的是一个事情，但是不行，Thor，我可不想因此丢掉……放开我！”他话还没说完，Thor就仗着力气大把他压在了办公椅上。

接着，当然是一场激烈的斗争。

至于合不合适，这位在匿名情况下误打误撞地走到Loki身边的爱人才不理会那么多呢。

END

①引自：奥普拉（Oprah）在斯坦福2008年毕业典礼上的演讲——Feelings，failure and finding happiness.


	21. 番外 出差

Thor大四那年被Loki辞退，勒令回去专心忙毕业论文，虽然还是经常出入Loki家，但毕竟不担任助理了，他也很少再帮Loki校对文章。加上刚开始忙毕业论文的时候的确挺多事情，逐渐他便没再过问Loki写文的事，偶尔兴致来了就用Loki的账号跑到后台去看读者的评论，找文学网的负责人——Odin的下属给Loki要个推荐榜单，或者搞一天特殊活动，网站首页高挂Shadow专题，他都做过那样的事。毕竟是难得追到的人，Thor总想尽全力对他好，与Loki相关的，哪怕是很小的一件事，有时也会使Thor心潮澎湃。

他出入图书馆的次数在毕业季达到顶峰，不是泡在图书馆就是泡在实验室里，与Loki相聚的时间大大减少。偶尔他有一点空闲时间，Loki又为了学术研究出国去了，让Thor不禁更加怨念。

记得上个周末他们俩在Loki家里黏糊了整整两天，周一早上Loki裸着上身亲了亲还躺在床上的爱人，微笑着说他这周要去B城几天，便在Thor面前慢条斯理地开始穿衣。说真的，Thor光是看那包裹着Loki挺翘臀部的裤子就硬得一塌糊涂，蹬开被子从后面抱住教授，隔着裤子抚摸他的阴茎，直到Loki让他别闹了，Thor才闷闷地倒回床上。

结果Loki就这样坐飞机走了。

Thor连续晃神了几天，甚至还在图书馆里鬼使神差地走到了古文学区，随手拿起一本书翻阅起来。

扉页上贴着旧时借书的记录，Thor看了几眼，回过神来时猛然发现他手上拿着的那本书Loki借过。泛黄的卡片上记录着那个名字——“Loki Laufeyson”，Thor一看到这熟悉的字迹就忍不住翘起嘴角，脑子里模糊浮现出Loki从前青涩的模样。

如果可以，他真想看看那时候的Loki是不是像个小老头一样，天天把自己闷在宿舍里读书。

在图书馆里专心向学了许久，回到宿舍后Thor才发现Skype上有Loki的留言，他挑挑眉，不禁好奇离开了三天的教授发了什么东西给他。

_“……他躺在床上，眼神勾人而坚定地看着坐在床尾的欧文，起身靠近，把下巴搁在男人肩上。托马斯的手顺着欧文精壮的腰线往下走，没入同他发色相近的耻毛中，抚弄尚未勃起的阳物。托马斯没说话，可那浅浅的呼吸声就能让人感觉到他的存在。_

_欧文在生气，不知道为了什么，托马斯懒得猜这家伙的心思，反正总不过是用一场性爱就能解决的问题，而且欧文不会藏着心事太久。这样笃定，托马斯就更加放肆大胆地动作起来，放声勾引不是他的作风，逐渐厚重的鼻息在没开灯的房里显得异常清晰。他几乎把全身的重量都压在了欧文身上，硬挺的乳尖蹭着男人的背，手知趣地搓揉欧文胯下的硬物……”_

操，Thor感觉自己都要流鼻血了，他几乎要把自己代入这段文字中，以前和Loki在一起的时候什么都好说，现在他自己一个人待了几天，也没空解决被Loki养大的欲望，看到这些内容Thor当即就硬了——Loki那个混蛋，那个幼稚的家伙，他一定是故意的。

Thor吸了几口气，也不给Loki回复，按照记忆中对方行程单上写着的入住酒店地址，一时冲动就定了飞往B城的机票，反正他这几天需要完成的工作也结束了……

Loki，给我等着。Thor心想。

<<< 

来做研究的日子压力不大，Loki在当地时间晚上八点洗完澡惬意地躺在酒店的双人床上——上帝保佑，本来相约一起出差的教员突然生病不能来了，所以定的双人套房就被Loki果断换成了大床房，真是幸运。

按理说这些年Loki已经习惯一个人待着了，可是这几天他从梦中醒来老觉得身边空空的，他有点想他年轻的爱人，就忍不住在空闲时间里写了个段子发给他。

Thor的定力一直不太好，Loki相当清楚这点。

他穿着浴袍靠在床上，本来打算看看电视，却在这时收到了Thor的电话，Loki反射性坐起身，迅速拿起手机来。

“喂。”Loki清了清嗓子，听到Thor在那头轻笑，不禁冷哼问道，“论文写完了？这么有空。”

Thor的嗓音经过电线传导更显低沉，“我想你了，教授。”他低低地笑，一开口就是浓情蜜意的告白，让Loki红了脸颊，扫视四周再度确认这里只有自己，他才好意思继续这通电话。

“喔，你打电话过来就为了说这个？”Loki假装不屑。

Thor不知道身处何方，但听起来那儿很安静，大概是在宿舍。Loki闭上眼就能想象他坐在椅子上的模样，英俊挺拔，惹人注目。

“当然不，我还想你的嘴唇，你的锁骨，你身上的每一寸皮肤，还有那个销魂的小穴。记得吗？它总是会把我吮得很紧，一点都不愿意让我离开，还有你的阴茎，我舔它，或者只要摸摸它，就会兴奋地滴出精液。”

“闭嘴。”Loki觉得自己被几句话就轻易撩起情欲十分丢脸，Thor在报复，报复他那天随便写的段子。Loki让他住口，但近日缺少Thor抚慰的阴茎已经不由自主地抬头，顶着浴袍让Loki不得不把它释放出来，手指圈成环套住龟头慢慢撸动。

“你硬了对吗，教授。”Thor第一次那么像个恶魔，他用Loki最擅长的“语言”来折磨他，“我也是。我非常想你，乖，你在床上是吗？摸摸你的阴茎，它一定很难受……你热吗？”

“闭嘴Thor……唔……”Loki被他牵着走，无法抗拒Thor说的每一句话，他想象现在在抚摸他阴茎的人是Thor，闭眼加大手上的力度，搓着不断渗出汁液的马眼。有点疼，但他爽得发颤。

“Loki，我想念你的乳头，你感觉到我在舔它们了吗？左边那颗已经硬了。我会舔着顶端，让它们更硬。我的牙齿会磨蹭上头的皱褶，这会让你更舒服。”Thor低喘着，Loki脑子发懵，修长的手指揉搓敏感的乳尖，摸了两下就感觉到乳头如同Thor所说那样硬得发疼。

“唔，Thor，我想要你。”Loki仰躺在床上，把电话开成免提扔在一边，放肆地揉捏硬挺的乳珠和胯下的硬物，他喘着气，身上的浴袍落在两侧，露出白皙的躯体，Loki张开腿，接触到凉爽空气的小穴收缩痉挛，他急切地抚弄自己的囊袋和柱身，幻想这双手是Thor的，带着潮热和力量，会照顾好他整个下体。

“乖，我在你身边，现在我要用手指操你，你的小穴一如既往地紧，敏感点偏左，我很快就能找到，只用一根手指就能把你操得哭叫。Loki，你喜欢吗？”

Loki呜咽起来，乳头被拧得发疼，手不由自主地抚过身体的其他部位，在Thor的诱导下，他尝试着把手指推入小穴。他可没做过这事，完全不知道要怎么办才好，只得干巴巴地发问：“进不去，你帮我舔舔，我不喜欢这样。”

“你这个发浪的小骚货。”Thor低叹了一声，“我会舔你的手指，然后拉着它插进你紧致的穴口里，按在敏感点上磨蹭，直到你求我别这样做，直到你射出来为止。教授，我的手指和你的都在里面搅动，那儿很湿很温暖，你感觉到了吧。”

Loki颤抖着舔湿自己的手指，把指尖缓缓推入紧闭的后穴，轻轻地呻吟，喊着Thor的名字。他好不容易推进去，摸不到敏感点的感觉又让他几乎要崩溃，难耐地多加入一指，慢慢搜寻着敏感点，找到时他身上的浴袍已经乱了。他跪在床上，无须Thor的下一步指示就开始干自己，嗯嗯啊啊的声音传入听筒——Loki神志不清，淌着汗还没把自己干到高潮，就再听不清Thor说了些什么。

“Thor……Thor……啊啊……”他的眼泪和汗水浸湿脸颊，情欲就像凶猛的潮水一般一发不可收拾。

就在这时，房间的门铃声响起，Loki吓了一跳，迷迷糊糊确认他没听错。不知道是谁到访，他慌乱地把手指拔出来，甚至来不及去卫生间清理一下自己，套着浴袍就要往门口走。

被意外打断他很是不爽，但必须压着脾气，手指黏糊糊的，上面沾满黏液，勃起的阴茎还没射出，Loki难受极了，决定如果是服务人员就立刻把他赶走。

开门的瞬间急促的门铃总算停了，Loki并腿躲在门后，不知道自己现在是怎样一种状态，门只开了一道缝隙，猛地被人撞开挤了进来，他连对方的脸都没看清，阴茎就被揉住，然后亲吻铺天盖地而来。

“放开！”Loki以为是生人入室，下意识要反抗却被对方抱入怀中，熟悉的气息让他在几秒当机后马上反应过来，几乎是手脚并用地贴上爱人的身躯。

“我刚说过，我想你了。”Thor放开Loki，微笑着对上那双还有些失神的绿眼，揽着腰部的手转而在对方屁股上狠狠地拍了一下，“没问清楚是谁就敢开门，宝贝，你还真不怕是坏人，还是说，你被我操傻了？”

Loki踩在Thor脚背上伸手绕到他身后把门锁上，来不及问Thor怎么会出现在这里便咬了他的脸一口，随即露出凶巴巴的笑容，“Thor Odinson，你在耍我？”

“当然不是，我只是想看看，你想我了没有。”Thor摸了一把Loki胯下，那儿又湿又黏，“看来你很迫不及待，这里全湿了。”

Loki被说得耳根子泛红，揪着Thor的衣领把对方往床上一砸，自己跨坐上去冷哼道：“那你还在等什么呢？”

<<< 

“啊啊……好棒，重一点，唔，要……要死了。”

男人把头埋在枕头里，几天禁欲堆积下来的量几乎要点燃他，Loki忘记了什么叫羞耻，像个荡妇一样抬起屁股吸吮Thor的阴茎，黑发散乱，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滑落，在枕头上形成一小块水渍，Loki哭着，不知餍足地弓起腰身，回头看Thor用近乎狂乱的力量贯穿他。

他也很急，没有谁等得了，Thor亲吻着Loki的后颈，拍打他饱满的臀肉，把那粗长的老二奋力往甬道深处操，湿黏的肠道收缩着使阴茎进得更深，Loki的呻吟沙哑甜美，Thor伸手到前面去揉他的乳头，奖励性地搔刮顶端。

“Loki，Loki，你好热……”Thor耸动着腰身，咬唇忍住射精的冲动，大力契入Loki身体深处。落下的金发搔着耳际让他微痒，Thor看教授被情欲所困的模样觉得可爱极了，低头伏在他耳边逗笑道：“光接个电话就能那么浪？教授，我还真没想到……”

“哈啊……比不上现在的感觉。”Loki被撞得晕头转向，难得老实地回答，“Thor，我喜欢这样……你别一直撞那儿，我脚都要麻了……”他低声哭着，转过头和Thor接吻。

小穴周围被撑得毫无皱褶，阴茎每次退出再进入都在穴口留下一圈白沫，本不应该用于交媾的部位被阴茎粗暴地操弄，层层叠叠的穴肉吮着敏感的龟头，Thor觉得Loki就是他命里那块缺少的肋骨，有了他之后生命才完整。

他把Loki抱起来，自己坐在床上，让Loki 跨坐在他腿上上下动作。

Loki相当喜欢这个姿势，搂着Thor的脑袋就操起自己来，Thor向后撑着床，舔舐眼前深色的乳头，看到Loki露出情迷意乱的神情便耸腰往上顶，没几次Loki就开始腿软，进出的动作慢下来，微张着嘴巴喘息，Thor看见他艳红的薄唇在眼前晃，伸出舌头舔他的唇、他的下颔、他的锁骨，让Loki染上他的气息。

“再来……唔，啊啊，就是那里，Thor不……”Loki几近语无伦次，湿漉漉的眼睛甚至无法聚焦，他挂在Thor身上，穴口被一次缓慢的进入折磨到了极限，Loki猛地揉弄自己的阴茎，发出两声气音，一下子就射了出来，浓厚的精液沾上他和Thor的前胸，甚至有些飞到了脸上，Loki失神地靠在Thor肩头，还在痉挛的后穴让Thor也达到高潮。

Thor尽数射了出来，Loki发出无声的呻吟，穴口因吞入过多白浊正抽搐着，顺着他们的交合处滴落，Loki无力地蹭了蹭Thor的肩头。

直到对方把阴茎拔出来，Loki都还晕乎乎的。

“你今晚好像很兴奋。”Thor把教授平放在床上，自己躺在他身边，Loki难得主动靠过来，让他搂住了他，Thor托住他的腰，亲昵地在他肩头落下吻痕。

“因为这里很冷，而你不在。”

END

彩蛋

Thor特地把之前送给Loki的天气瓶带到了B城，说是因为B城的天气多变比较能让瓶子发生反应。

果不其然，第二天阴雨，瓶子里的结晶体也变成了雨珠状，而床上的某两人，也正巧在翻云覆雨。


End file.
